When Summer Ends - Adaptación
by Lucia Masen
Summary: La puerta se abrió. Él estaba de pie allí. Yo estaba congelada en el lugar hasta que la comprensión me golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Mi novio era el nuevo profesor caliente por el que todas caían. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se encontraron con los míos. Vi su fácil sonrisa desaparecer de sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

CAPITULO 1

Mi visión estaba un poco borrosa mientras seguía bailando. Mi cabeza estaba sólo un poquito confusa por el alcohol. Mis piernas se sentían como de goma, como si yo no estuviera en completo control de mí misma.

—¿Bebemos algo más? —mi mejor amiga Alice me gritó sobre la música. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No puedo beber más, me pondré enferma —respondí levantando la nariz.

—Sólo has tomado cuatro cocteles —bromeó, riéndose histéricamente de mí. Ella siempre había pensado que yo era un poco patética porque no aguantaba el alcohol.

—Puedes tomar uno más. Yo iré al bar contigo —le grité como respuesta, tomándola de la mano para no separarnos en el abarrotado club. Mis otras dos amigas no querían beber, así que las dejamos bailando.

Alice me condujo al bar, por lo que quedé tras ella mientras esperaba que el barman la notara. Después de alrededor de cinco minutos aún no le habían servido. Ella se volteó a mí con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Necesito ir al baño desesperadamente, ¿puedes tomar mi lugar? El chico ni siquiera ha mirado hacia este lugar aún —dijo ella, señalando al barman quien estaba sirviendo en el otro extremo del bar con su espalda hacia nosotras. El lugar estaba atestado y aún así, él estaba confiado, debería haber estado un poco estresado.

—Sí, claro —acepté, moviéndome rápidamente a su espacio. Me incliné sobre la barra un poco, para poder ver si el barman venía hacia este lado de la barra.

Observé su espalda; usaba unos jeans muy ceñidos y una camiseta negra con el logo del club en la espalda. Lucía bien torneado, por lo que podía ver y su trasero se veía apetecible. Estaba felizmente mirando su trasero cuando él se dio la vuelta, por lo que accidentalmente miré su entrepierna. Me ruboricé y rápidamente aparté mi mirada, agradecida de que él no lo hubiese notado.

De pronto él estaba caminando hacia mí; horrorizada, velozmente dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro. Era tan atractivo que mi boca se hizo agua. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado y acomodado hacia un lado, su boca se movió para mostrar una sonrisa insolente mientras caminaba recto y se detenía frente a mí. Era alto, probablemente 1.86.

Sentí que mi aliento se detenía en mi garganta en cuanto le miré a los ojos. No podía definir el color exacto, porque el club estaba oscuro, pero eran definitivamente claros, claramente no café. Me estaba mirando tan intensamente que se aceleró mi pulso.

—Hola, ¿quieres una bebida o estás contenta mirando el escenario? — preguntó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. _Diablos, ¡tiene una voz sexy!_ Me reí.

—Bueno el escenario es bastante bueno en este club —respondí, asintiendo, levantando una ceja tratando de lucir sexy. No tenía idea de por qué estaba flirteando con él. Si trabajaba aquí eso significaba que tenía más de veintiuno, y él probablemente asumía que yo también, considerando que había usado una identificación falsificada para entrar al club. Él arrugó su nariz.

—Sip, mi vista es bastante buena también —flirteó, observándome lentamente. Yo hice un gesto también y me incliné hacia atrás para que él pudiera ver la parte baja de mi vestido. Era bastante corto, no el tipo de vestido que usaba siempre, en absoluto; pero pensé que podía probar algo nuevo esta noche.

—Oye, ¿podemos tener algún tipo de servicio por aquí? Hemos esperado durante diez minutos —un tipo gritó, agitando su mano enojado. El barman me miró disculpándose.

—Estaré de vuelta en un minuto. —Se alejó para servir al tipo enojado. No pude contenerme de ojear su trasero nuevamente. Ciertamente era una vista placentera, yo no exageraba. Después de atender a Sr. Enojado, se volvió hacia mí. —Entonces, ¿decidiste lo que querías? Preguntó pasando una mano por su desarreglado cabello.

—Hm, sip. Un ron con coca cola —pedí, tratando de pensar qué le gustaría a Alice. Sirvió la bebida y la puso en el mostrador en frente de mí, sonriendo y alejándose para servir a otras personas. Lo miré, confundida. ¿Cuánto costaba la bebida? Se alejó antes de que le pagara. —Oye, no me cobraste. —le dije a la espalda.

—Va por mi cuenta —respondió, sin mirarme.

Alrededor mío la gente seguía gritando sus pedidos mientras él luchaba por mantener el ritmo. El tipo al lado mío golpeó con su mano el mostrador y gruñó frustrado.

—En serio, ¿cuánto maldito tiempo se tarda en tener una bebida en este lugar —gritó airado.

_Oh va a ocurrir un motín pronto._ ¿Por qué no hay nadie más para ayudarlo a atender el bar?

—¿Por qué estás solo? —grité, agitando la mano para atraer la atención del barman.

—Estamos cortos esta noche, así que estoy solo hasta que Kane vuelva de su descanso. —Levantó su hombro quitándole importancia y continuó sirviendo. Bueno eso no es justo, la gente está siendo tan ruda con él mientas les sirve y ni siquiera es su culpa. Giré y me subí sobre el bar, meciendo mis piernas hacia el otro lado y cayendo—. Oye, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Vuélvete al otro lado, no se permiten clientes aquí. —Me ordenó frunciendo el ceño enojado hacia mí.

Agité mi mano descartándolo y me volví al tipo más cercano que gritaba improperios.

—¿Qué puedo servirte guapo? —pregunté sonriendo dulcemente.

—Cuatro botellas de budweisser y cuatro cortos de vodka —contestó inclinándose y sonriendo ahora.

—Claro. —Le di una sonrisa coqueta antes de volverme hacia el barman quien me miraba fijamente, con una expresión consternada—. Bueno no sólo te quedes parado mirándome, ¡empieza a servir! — Bromeé. —¿Y cuánto cuesta ese pedido? —pregunté tomando cuatro botellas de cerveza de la heladera detrás mío.

—Er… tenemos un especial para las budweisser con un corto por la próxima hora. Son cuatro dólares cada una, entonces serían dieciséis dólares en total. Más gente va a ordenar eso —dijo declarando los hechos, aún observándome conmocionado. Asentí y tomé cuatro vasos de corto de un lado, mientras buscaba dónde estaba el vodka. Él indicó hacia la muralla en que estaban colgadas las botellas de licor.

—Gracias.

—Gracias por esto, soy Edward, por cierto —dijo él caminando hacia el siguiente cliente.

—Bella.

Terminé de servirle al tipo y tomé su dinero. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la caja registradora. Estaba parada ahí mirándola confundida; era una de esas electrónicas con pantalla táctil. No tenía idea de qué se suponía que hiciera para abrirla. Moviéndome en tensión, involuntariamente levanté una mano tentativa, pensando que apretar algunos botones era lo que debía hacer.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a presionar una larga secuencia de botones, esperando que algo sucediera, dos brazos se cerraron alrededor mío desde atrás y me hicieron saltar. Edward tomó el control de mi mano, guiándola hacia la pantalla.

—Toca aquí —ordenó, golpeando con mi mano la parte superior derecha de la pantalla. Un menú apareció con pequeños recuadros con los nombres de las bebidas. Sentí un sonrojo subir por mi rostro de cuán cerca esta él. Su duro, ejercitado cuerpo apretado contra mi espalda; su aliento voló a través de mi mejilla, haciéndome sentir acalorada y perturbada—. Sólo presiona la bebida que serviste. Serviste cuatro _Happy hours_. —Él continuó golpeando mi mano en el ícono _"oferta especial"_ hasta completar cuatro veces—. Entonces dale clic a Total. Luego Efectivo— expresó, moviendo mi mano hacia los lugares correctos. Luego la caja del efectivo se abrió hacia mí rápidamente. Su otra mano fue a mi cintura, retirándome hacia su cuerpo, para que la caja no me diera en el estómago—. Querrás tener cuidado, una cosita linda como tú podría salir herida por la gran caja malvada —susurró en mi oído, haciéndome temblar. Entonces se había ido, dejándome ahí, todo mi cuerpo vibrando, mi boca levemente abierta y mi respiración saliendo en suspiros entrecortados.

Mi mente daba vueltas con pensamientos sobre lo deseable que él era. Después de recomponerme, le serví a otras personas, cuando de pronto vi a Alice mirando alrededor para encontrarme.

—¡Alice! —grité. Ella no respondió y siguió mirando con preocupación —¡Alice! —Tomé un cubo de hielo y lo lancé hacia ella. Su cabeza se alzó con sorpresa mientras le daba en el hombro. Ella inspiró y miró hacia mí, confundida, antes de sacudir la cabeza y caminar hacia mí, gesticulando.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó, riéndose. Le di un pequeño guiño.

—Nuevo empleo. ¿Logro convencer como barman? —pregunté, guiñándole. Se rió más fuerte.

—En serio Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo tras el bar? — Fui a servirle al chico que estaba al lado de ella para poder hablarle.

—Edward estaba solo, la gente se estaba molestando y pensé en ayudarlo. —Levanté un hombro.

—¿Y quién es Edward? —preguntó ella, levantándome una ceja. Indiqué sobre mi hombro hacia su espalda. Alice lo observó.

— ¡Oh, lindo trasero! —Lo admiró, riendo tontamente.

—Lo voy a ayudar hasta que el otro chico regrese de su descanso, entonces voy y te busco —dije sobre mi hombro mientras me alejaba para servir a alguien más.

—Claro, diviértete —replicó, haciendo un guiño.

Realmente me estaba divirtiendo mucho; los chicos estaban flirteando conmigo como locos. Me negué a servir a personas a menos que estuvieran cantando y bailando, por lo cual la gente estaba divirtiéndose mucho mientras esperaba ser servida, lo que hizo a Edward reír. Me habían dicho que guardara la propina y tenía alrededor de $40 metidos en una jarra bajo el bar. Aunque no podía quedármelos, pues correspondían a Edward. No tuve mucha oportunidad de hablar porque estaba muy ocupado, pero lo rocé al pasar junto a él algunas veces, enviándole sonrisas coquetas. Sin embargo trataba de no hacerlo; él era demasiado viejo para mí y probablemente pensaba que tenía 21 en vez de 17, sí que probablemente no debería estar anhelándolo como lo hacía.

Después de una media hora, el trabajo comenzó a decaer porque se había acabado el happy hour. Edward se acercó y se detuvo a mi lado.

—Gracias por esto, realmente aprecio tu ayuda —dijo él, pasándome un vaso que contenía un cóctel blanco y cremoso.

—¿Qué es esto? —Fruncí el entrecejo. No parecía muy apetitoso. Él sonrió irónico.

—Se llama "_Orgasmo Gritado_". Y pensé darte uno como agradecimiento —declaró, haciendo un gesto hacia mí. Me ruboricé como nunca y balbuceé.

—No se llama así.

—Así se llama. ¿Nunca has tenido uno? —preguntó, levantando sus cejas inocentemente, aún cuando su irónica sonrisa claramente mostraba que no era para nada inocente acerca de esto.

Ok, bueno supongo que puedo flirtear con él, eso no hace daño en todo caso.

—¿Uno gritado? —pregunté achicando los ojos, como pensando—. No lo he hecho, ni creo que lo haya probado, sería el primero —declaré, tratando de no ruborizarme mientras lo decía.

—Bueno me siento honrado. —Él dio un golpecito sobre mi nariz mientras caminaba a servir a alguien más. Tomé un gran sorbo de la bebida y casi me atraganté; era asquerosa y tenía tanto alcohol que quemó mi garganta.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó pareciendo herido.

—Lo siento, supongo que tuve mucha confianza en tu habilidad —repliqué, devolviéndoselo, aun haciendo gestos mientras me limpiaba la boca con la palma de mi mano. Él rió y golpeó el fondo del vaso inclinándose sobre el bar, mirándome. _Dinamita_, de Taio Cruz comenzó a sonar y yo grité excitada. —¡Me encanta esta canción! —chillé, bailando y cantando junto con la música. Él sólo me miró con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Guau, cantas fatal —se rió. Rodé los ojos y agarré su mano, tirándolo hacia mí.

—Baila conmigo, una retribución viendo que el orgasmo que me diste fue una decepción —lo desafié.

Él rió y puso las manos en sus caderas, acercándome más a él mientras comenzamos a bailar. Puse una mano sobre su duro torso mientras bailábamos muy cerca uno del otro, haciendo vibrar y arder con necesidad todo mi cuerpo. Demonios, él es tan ardiente. Mi respiración salía en rápidos alientos, quería desesperadamente que me besara, aunque yo era claramente muy joven para él.

—Salgo dentro de una hora, cuando los otros dos barman lleguen aquí, qué te parece si te invito a un trago o algo de comida como verdadero agradecimiento —sugirió, corriendo un mechón de cabello de mi cara con sus dedos.

No quería beber nada más, pero estaba bastante hambrienta y podría tomar algo de pizza u otra cosa justo ahora.

—Estoy bastante hambrienta —admití, mordiendo mi labio y pensando. Realmente no debería ir con él, ni siquiera conozco este chico, no debería salir con él, deberíamos quedar sólo como conocidos…

—Genial. —Él sonrió deslumbrante, sus ojos brillaban. Desesperadamente quería que encendieran las luces para poder ver su color, deberían ser azules o verdes, eran demasiado luminosos para ser cafés, definitivamente.

Justo entonces un hombre vistiendo la camiseta negra igual a la de Edward, levantó un lado del bar y caminó dentro, mirándome consternado.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo dejando a un cliente entrar aquí? — preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza pero con una sonrisa autosuficiente a Edward. Él obviamente pensó que estábamos en algo.

—Bella estaba ayudándome mientras se aglomeraban los clientes por el happy hour —explicó Edward, levantando sus hombros, sus ojos no se alejaron de los míos—. Entonces, ¿puedes darme tu número para poder llamarte cuando termine? —preguntó mirándome esperanzado mientras sacaba su móbil, sosteniéndolo hacia mí. Asentí y marqué mi número excitada—. Estaré una hora más aquí —dijo, guiándome hacia la abertura en el bar. Justo cuando estaba por salir tomó mi mano, deteniéndome—. Espera, olvidé darte algo. —Dio un paso hacia delante con una sonrisa asomándose por los costados de su boca.

Lo miré con curiosidad. _¿Qué olvidó?_

Inclinó su cabeza rápidamente y me dio un beso ligero, sólo duró un segundo. Sus suaves labios parecían encajar perfectamente con los míos. Estaba ciertamente muy sorprendida para besarlo de vuelta. Cuando se alejó me sonreía con superioridad, estaba claro que me veía sorprendida.

Todo mi cuerpo pedía más y quería agarrarlo, romperle la ropa y que me tomara en medio del bar.

—Eeeh… Si… bueno… Yo… mmm… sip —tartamudeé, sintiendo cómo me subían los colores a la cara de nuevo. Él golpeó suavemente mi nariz de nuevo.

—Honestamente eres muy mona. —Se rió y volvió al bar, cerrándolo tras él y alejándose sin una mirada hacia mí.

Suspiré feliz y me abrí camino hacia mis amigas que aún seguían bailando. Divisé la espalda de Alice, se estaba besando con algún tipo. Rodé mis ojos y me encaminé hacia mis otras amigas, Bree y Kristie.

—¿Dónde estabas? Alice dijo que estabas ayudando tras el bar — preguntó Bree, lucía confusa, como si pensara que quizás Alice estaba borracha o algo así.

—Sí, lo estaba, estaban cortos de personal —confirmé asintiendo—. Y ahora tengo planes con un extremadamente apuesto barman en una hora. —Añadí, subiendo mis cejas.

Bree y Kristie rieron.

—Eres una atrevida —me provocó Bree jugando.

—Lo sé —dije bromeando. Aunque no era cierto, ambas lo sabíamos. Sólo había salido con dos chicos antes y ambos habían sido novios en serio.

Bueno en un tiempo fue en serio de todos modos, porque luego no resultó. Rompí con mi novio de seis meses, Jake, al comienzo del verano y desde entonces nunca tuve una cita porque no estaba interesada en nadie.

Mientras, bailábamos y les contaba cada detalle sobre Edward, el beso, el coqueteo. Después de un rato mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsito. Contesté nerviosa, sabiendo que debía de ser él porque era un número desconocido.

—Hey, Bella, ya terminé. ¿Aún quieres salir a comer algo? —preguntó.

—Sí, está bien —asentí, tragando mi excitación nerviosa.

—Nos encontramos en la entrada entonces.

—Bueno. —Me volví hacia mis amigas. Alice estaba prácticamente brincando de alegría, estaba pensando, probablemente, en todos los chismes de los que se enteraría al día siguiente. —Bueno chicas, si salgo asesinada, entonces díganle a mis padres que los amo y ustedes pueden pelearse mi iPod —bromeé. Alice me abrazó.

—Asegúrate de hacerle saber que nosotras sabemos que estás con él, así no intentará nada. Dile que sabemos que él es la última persona con quien estuviste y se lo diremos a los policías si te asesina. Prométeme que se lo dirás —dijo ella, mirándome seria.

_¡Oh! Quizás esta no era una idea tan brillante después de todo._

—Mmm, Alice no digas esas cosas que me asustas. Quizá debiera llamarlo y decirle que cambié de idea o algo…

Ella balbuceó, bebida.

—Solo vete. Dijiste que era ardiente. Todo lo que vi fue su trasero y era apetitoso — me ordenó, con un suave empujón en dirección a la puerta—Llama o escríbeme un mensaje cuando llegues a casa para saber que llegaste bien. ¡Y dile a él lo que te dije! —me ordenó, sonando un poco como mamá aún cuando estaba ebria.

—Lo haré, y vosotras manteneos a salvo también. —Les lancé a todas besos al aire mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Él estaba de pie ahí apoyándose contra el muro casualmente; se veía tan apuesto que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

—Oye, ¿tienes una chaqueta? —preguntó indicando hacia la recepción. Negué con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Vinimos en un taxi hasta aquí, así es que ni siquiera pensé en una chaqueta más temprano. —Quizá debiera haberlo hecho, era casi media noche ahora y hacía viento afuera.

—Toma puedes usar mi suéter —me ofreció, poniendo un chaleco con gorro azul en mis manos.

—Pero entonces tú tendrás frio —protesté, sacudiendo la cabeza y devolviéndoselo a él. Lo sacó de mis manos y giró sus ojos quitándole importancia. De pronto lo empujó sobre mi cabeza. Olía sorprendente, justo como él. Sonreí y metí mis brazos por las mangas. Él se rió.

—Es un poco grande, quizá crezcas en él —bromeó. Yo puse las mangas hacia arriba y él indicó hacia la puerta señalando que nos fuéramos. Tomé su mano, deteniéndolo.

—Espera, mis amigas me hicieron prometerles que te diría algo — balbuceé, levemente avergonzada. Me miró con curiosidad, esperando que hablara. —Ellas saben que estoy contigo y que si me asesinas le dirán a la policía que fuiste el último en verme con vida —solté apurada, sonrojándome por lo estúpido que sonaba.

_Maldición Alice, acabo de quedar como una idiota._

Explotó en risas y me empujó hacia la puerta nuevamente.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no matarte, entonces. No me gustaría tener problemas con la policía —replicó con una mueca de horror. Sonreí tontamente, mordiendo mi mejilla.

Me condujo hasta un Jeep plateado; no tenía idea sobre autos así es que no sabía de qué tipo era. Apretó sus llaves, abriendo el auto. Tan pronto como el mecanismo de la puerta sonó, la abrió para mí. Miré y me reí había basura por todos lados, todo el piso y por todos los asientos. Periódicos, envolturas de dulces, latas de soda vacías tiradas alrededor sin cuidado. —Oh mierda, eeeh, debí haber limpiado el auto y luego llamarte, Ups— murmuró, luciendo como un cordero mientras juntaba todos los restos y los tiraba al asiento trasero.

—Gracias —sonreí con autosuficiencia mientras subía. Lo observé caminar alrededor del auto, notando los músculos de sus brazos y cómo el viento soplaba a través de su camiseta contra su pecho demostrando lo plano que era.

_Apuesto que se vería increíble sin camisa. _

Se subió interrumpiendo mi mirada coqueta.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres para comer? —preguntó encendiendo el auto.

—No me importa. Lo que tú quieras. Como de todo —murmuré, despreocupada.

—¿Pizza? —sugirió. Subí un hombro y asentí. Estaba deseando eso secretamente. Sonrió y condujo por el camino, estacionando delante de una pequeña pizzería en que servían toda la noche, no muy lejos. Me bajé del automóvil y caminé a su lado. Mientras él pasaba, un grupo de chicos estaban sentados ahí, riendo muy fuerte y aparentando rudeza y él me empujó, de alguna manera más cerca de él. _Demonios él es dulce_.—¿Alguna preferencia? —preguntó mientras mirábamos el menú sobre el mostrador.

—Cualquier cosa sin anchoas, soy alérgica.

—¿Pepperoni? —sugirió, frotando mi espalda suavemente, haciéndome temblar. Asentí mordiendo mi labio, tratando de no demostrarle que su toque casual me afectaba.

Pidió la comida y trajo dos latas de Coca-Cola. Había una pequeña mesa de plástico y sillas a un lado, así es que nos sentamos para esperar. Miré hacia él y pude ver sus ojos como corresponde por primera vez.

Eran hermosos. Un color verde luminoso con un tinte de azul, eran cautivantes y no pude alejar mi mirada. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. No podía quedarme quieta. Él sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo y miró hacia abajo, a su bebida, liberándome de su intensa mirada y sus hermosos ojos. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Así que, ¿has trabajado antes en un bar?, parecías saber lo que estabas haciendo —preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa.

—Mi tío tiene un bar, he estado detrás del mostrador algunas veces, pero nunca había servido realmente hasta esta noche. —Levanté un hombro restándole importancia.

—Eres una barman decente, a los clientes les gustaste. O, por cierto tomé tus propinas. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un puñado de monedas y ofreciéndomelo.

—No las quiero, quédatelas, es tu trabajo no el mío —me reusé, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

—Bella, te lo ganaste, tú te quedas con tu propina. Hiciste como $52 en menos de una hora, imagínate cuánto ganarías trabajando toda la noche.— Levantó sus cejas, luciendo impresionado.

—Sí, quizá deberías encontrarme un trabajo ahí entonces —hice una broma.

—Puedo hablar por ti si vas con esto en serio —se ofreció, poniendo su cabeza hacia un lado para que su pelo se corriera de sus ojos.  
>Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.<p>

—No creo que pudiera soportar eso todo los fines de semana. Debe volverse aburrido ¿O me equivoco? —pregunté curiosa. Fue divertido esta noche pero hacer eso todo el tiempo se volvería un poco tedioso, mirar a todos alrededor tuyo emborracharse mientras estás trabajando se vuelve molesto después de un tiempo.

—Sí, tener chicas tirándose hacia ti todo el tiempo definitivamente se vuelve irritante después de unos días —dijo riéndose. Oh sí, lo capto, es un jugador y usa el bar para conocer chicas. _Bueno Bella, justo te has convertido en su revolcón rápido de la noche._

—Sí, puedo imaginar cómo será —murmuré sarcásticamente. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por siquiera haber pensado algo distinto. ¿Qué diablos vería un chico como él en mí de todos modos? ¿Por qué demonios acepté esto? Cree que soy una de esas chicas que busca un revolcón de una noche. Genial, simplemente genial.

—Sí, sólo pasaste una hora con todos los chicos babeando por ti, imagina eso cada fin de semana por el último año —declaró, levantando su nariz. Un momento, ¿hablaba en serio cuando dijo que se volvía irritante? ¡Mierda! Ahora estoy confundida.

Por suerte la pizza llegó en ese momento, eso interrumpió nuestra conversación.

—Estamos cerrando, chicos —dijo el hombre, dejando caer la caja en la mesa.

—Oh, pensé que podíamos comer aquí —Edward replicó, mirándolo confundido.

—Generalmente sí, pero necesito llegar a casa temprano. Hay un letrero en la puerta. Indicó el hombre hacia el trozo de papel dentro de la puerta.

—¡Oh! Bueno entonces, gracias —Edward se levantó y agarró la caja volviéndose hacia mí—. Lo siento, pensé que podíamos comer dentro. Si quieres podemos comer en mi casa, está justo a la vuelta —sugirió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Está más limpia que tu auto? —Me reí de él. Él se rió y negó con la cabeza tímidamente.

—No realmente.

—Ok, bueno supongo que tendré que soportarlo para comerme la pizza— hice rodar mis ojos juguetonamente. Él rió y abrió la puerta de acompañante para mí, esperando que estuviera arreglada dentro antes de poner la caja en mi falda.

Nos condujo por la carretera durante unos minutos antes de aparcar fuera de un edificio de apartamentos. Tomó la caja de mi regazo y salió del coche, mientras yo lo seguía al segundo piso, deteniéndose fuera de su puerta. Tomó sus llaves torpemente mientras yo me sacaba mis zapatos. Los pies me estaban matando, llevando tacones altos toda la noche, sin duda tendría ampollas. Dejó que la puerta se abriera y me miró disculpándose. Entré y me detuve, mi boca cayó abierta en shock.

Su casa era un basurero. Había cajas de comida vacías y latas de soda por todos lados. Platos sucios esparcidos por el lugar, y ropa regada por el suelo.

_¡Wow, es un flojo!_

—¿Oh mierda, te han robado? —bromeé, tratando de no reír.

—Ja-ja —replicó mientras caminaba a mi mío, tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia dentro. Miré hacia el sofá; estaba repleto de revistas y ropa, un tazón medio lleno de lo que podría haber sido café de hace una semana aún estaba ahí. Estallé en risas.

—Edward, ¡este sitio es asqueroso! Quizá sólo deberíamos habernos sentado en el suelo en la calle, habría sido más saludable.

—Deja de quejarte y acéptalo —declaró, tomando el tazón del asiento y barriendo todo el resto del suelo, me hizo reír más fuerte. Wow, su idea de asear era una gran decepción—. Siéntate y come —ordenó.

Me senté en el sofá, que era sorprendentemente confortable. Puso la caja sobre mi regazo y caminó hacia otra habitación; saqué un trozo de pizza y comencé a mordisquearlo. Cuando miré hacia abajo me di cuenta de que mis pies estaban sobre un montón de sus papeles, entonces los tomé y los metí debajo de mí.

Volvió minutos después con dos latas de Pepsi.

—No tenía nada más que zumo para ofrecerte, pero tendrías que beber directo de la lata porque no tengo vasos limpios —dijo luciendo como un carnero.

—Es asqueroso. Apuesto a que el dormitorio está peor —le solté, sacudiendo mi cabeza riendo.

—¿Quieres ir a verlo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja y mirándome increíblemente sexy. La comida quedó atorada a mitad de mi garganta, ahogándome. O Dios, ¿_Él piensa que estoy aquí para tener sexo con él_? Se rió y me palmeó la espalda, alcanzándome la lata de soda—. Estaba bromeando… bueno, quizás estaba bromeando —se burló mirándome muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Si tú piensas que siquiera voy a acercarme a la cama en tu casa, estás muy equivocado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cambiaste las sábanas? —Bromeé.

—¿Se tienen que cambiar las sábanas? —preguntó luciendo consternado. _Oh Dios ¿Lo dice en serio?_ ¡Qué asco! Lo miré asqueada y consternada. Estalló en risas—. Oh, Bella, eres demasiado divertida. — Sacudió la cabeza, riendo tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Yo reí también, pero mi risa era más de alivio. No puedo creer que realmente pensara que hablaba en serio. Demonios soy tan crédula. —Entonces, dime algo más sobre ti —me alentó, tomando su quinto pedazo de pizza.

—¿Mmm, como qué?

—Tienes hermanos o hermanas, tienes algún hobby, dónde trabajas. Ese tipo de cosas —respondió levantando sus hombros.

—Ok, bueno, no trabajo, voy al instituto. Realmente no tengo ningún hobby, me gusta nadar y leer y soy hija única. ¿Qué hay de ti? —contesté, observando su reacción a mis respuestas.

Él sonrió y me sentí relajada. Obviamente no estaba molesto por el hecho de que yo aún estuviera en el instituto, por lo que él sabía que era menor de 18.

—Bueno tú sabes dónde trabajo, me gusta jugar pool, pero eso es sólo entretenimiento con los amigos, y tengo una hermana mayor y un hermano menor.

—¿Sí? ¿De qué edades? —pregunté, terminando mi bebida y mirando alrededor por una papelera o algo donde tirar la lata.

Arrugó su nariz y tomó la lata por mí, poniéndola en el suelo. Rodé mis ojos.

—Mi hermano, Rob, tiene 19 y mi hermana, Kate tiene 25. Mmm oye, esto podría ir más lejos y tú puedes decir que no si quieres… —arrastró las palabras luciendo avergonzado. Lo miré con curiosidad esperando a que continuara—. Bueno… eeh… mi hermana se casa mañana. Estaba pensando, me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo —preguntó mirando esperanzado.

¡Joder! _¿Él quiere que vaya en una cita a una boda familiar?_ ¡Eso un poco extraño!

—Mmm… —murmuré mordiéndome el labio, pensando; por un lado querría pasar más tiempo con él. Parecía muy dulce, pero, por otro lado, ¿qué pasaba si me sentía incómoda? No podía exactamente irme si me aburría. Era una boda, lo que significaba una comida y una fiesta después, probablemente era algo de todo el día.

Sonrió incómodo.

—Tienes que pensar sobre ello. La boda es mañana, a las dos en punto de la tarde, si quieres venir me puedes llamar. Digo, es solo pensamiento, les dije que iría solo porque no tengo novia, entonces el puesto de mi acompañante quedaría vacío. Mi hermana dijo algo sobre acomodarme con alguna de sus amigas solteras para el evento —hizo una mueca lo que me hizo reír.

—Claro, y tú no quieres eso porque tienes suficiente con chicas flirteando en tu trabajo —lo molesté.

—¡Exactamente! Wow, tú si escuchas. Quizá te juzgué equivocadamente—dijo en voz alta sonriendo.

—¿Sí? ¿Pensaste que era una cabeza hueca a quien poner en tu cama sucia? —pregunté, sacándole la lengua. No dijo nada, sólo se inclinó suavemente. En el momento estaba muy consternada como para hacer algo al respecto. Se retiró antes de que me recuperara.

—No pensé que fueras una cabeza hueca…

— Pero sí pensaste que me pondría en tu cama sucia —respondí sarcásticamente. Se rió travieso.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa si ya terminaste de insultar mi casa —sugirió, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudarme. Me levanté y sostuve la caja de pizza entregándosela, él se rió y la tiró en el sofá, sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia—. La tiraré luego.

—Realmente eres monstruoso. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia como si fuera un cumplido y tomó mis zapatos del suelo.

—Vamos, entonces, linda, vamos a llevarte a casa —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Puso mis zapatos abajo y esperó a que deslizara mis pies en ellos. Charlamos con sencillez y condujo hacia mi casa; era sorprendentemente fácil conversar con él. Cuando estacionamos fuera de mi casa, salió del auto y lo rodeó para llegar a mi lado, abriendo la puerta justo cuando lo iba a hacer yo, entonces me empujé hacia el aire fresco, casi cayendo del auto. Él rió pero me detuve inmediatamente cuando lo miré. —Lo siento murmuró, tratando de detener su risa. Golpeé con mi mano su pecho mientras salía del auto; era tan duro que inmediatamente comencé a tener pensamientos de intenso deseo. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, él lucía como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Me siguió y caminamos hacia la puerta—. Entonces, bueno, tienes mi número de cuando yo te llamé, si quieres venir mañana llámame. Lo más tarde que podré responder es la 13:30 supongo, entonces si… —arrastró las palabras pareciendo incómodo.

_Cielos, es realmente dulce. _

Agarré su camiseta y lo acerqué a mí, levantándome en puntillas y apretando mis labios contra los suyos. Él no estaba consternado como yo cuando me besó. Me lo devolvió inmediatamente, una mano comenzó a subir por el costado de mi cuello. Se retiró y yo quedé un poco atontada.

El beso fue tan suave y dulce que hizo retorcer mis entrañas. Él lamió sus labios suavemente, sus ojos mirando directamente a los míos, el hermoso tono gris de sus ojos me hizo sentir mareada.

—Mejor me voy. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme esta noche —dijo, dejándome y girándose para partir.

Mientras lo miraba caminar hacia su coche, me di cuenta de que no quería dejarlo ir. Definitivamente lo quería ver de nuevo, besarlo de nuevo y tener sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé, haciéndolo detener a mitad del camino—. Recógeme entonces a las 13:30. — Sonrió abiertamente.

—Genial, ok, te veré mañana Bella. —Lucía tan feliz que hizo mi corazón latir más rápido. Entré silenciosamente a casa y subí por las escaleras.

Una vez que estaba en la soledad de mi cuarto me lancé sobre la cama y dejé salir un pequeño suspiro. Le envié un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que estaba en casa a salvo. Entonces me puse de pie y tomé el pijama.

Me quité su chaleco y lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, porque había olvidado devolvérselo. Tendría que dárselo mañana. Sonreí con el pensamiento de verlo de nuevo, apenas podía esperar.

Me puse el pijama y me metí la cama, no podía sacar de mi rostro la sonrisa de felicidad mientras me quedaba dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

CAPITULO 2

Cuando me desperté inmediatamente recordé lo de anoche. Las imágenes del encuentro con Edward y de nosotros coqueteando me inundaban dejando una sensación caliente en la boca del estómago.

Sonreí cuando pensé en verlo otra vez hoy. Estaba realmente bastante entusiasmada por verle de nuevo, aunque sería con toda su familia allí.

Di una vuelta para mirar la hora y ahogué un grito. Joder, ya pasan de las doce, ¡_Él estará aquí en menos de una hora y media_! Salté de la cama y me lancé escaleras abajo buscando a mamá. No tenía ni idea de qué usar para una boda; asumía que unos jeans y una camiseta serían algo impropio.

—Mamá, voy a una boda esta tarde, ¿qué debería ponerme? —grité cuando irrumpí en la cocina a toda velocidad.  
>Mis padres sonrieron y me miraron confundidos.<p>

—Buenos días a ti también, calabacita —se rió mi papá.

—Cierto, lo siento, buenos días. Mamá, ¿que debería ponerme? —repetí, mirándola en un tono suplicante.

—¿Vas a una boda? ¿De quién es? Yo no sé de nadie que vaya a casarse.—Ella frunció el ceño y me miró como si yo hubiera perdido el juicio.

—La hermana de un amigo se casa. Su cita se retractó en el último momento, así que me pidió que fuera con él —mentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

No podría decirles exactamente que era el barman que conocí en el club y con el que salí a escondidas la noche pasada mientras ellos pensaban que yo estaba en un maratón de películas en casa de Alice.

—Ah, de acuerdo. Bien, qué te parece si tomas prestado mi vestido sin tirantes, el que tiene las rosas rosadas que usé para el Bautizo de Koure ofreció ella.

Jadeé y la miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

_Wow, ese vestido es hermoso._

—¿En serio? Me encantaría —salí entusiasmada, tratando de no dar brincos sobre el piso. Estaba bastante segura de que tenía los mejores padres del mundo. El gusto para vestir de mamá era imponente. Agradecí a las estrellas lo afortunada que era de que tuviéramos la misma talla, porque a menudo, yo usaba más su ropa que la mía.

—Ve a prepararte. Lo arreglaré para ti… ¿A qué hora te vas? —preguntó ella, levantándose de la mesa. Mi papá se levantó también y sirvió un vaso de zumo, ofreciéndomelo cuando pasó caminando, besando mi frente.

—Gracias, papá. —Me giré hacia mi mamá.

—Edward llegará aquí para recogerme a la una y media. —Me bebí a tragos el vaso del zumo tan rápido como pude, impaciente por ir a ducharme y tener tiempo de arreglarme el cabello.

Me apresuré en la ducha y sequé rápidamente mi pelo, levantándolo en un moño elegante y alacié los mechones sueltos alrededor de mi cara y mi flequillo. Una vez que me maquillé, me puse el vestido y me miré en el espejo. Sonreí, contenta con el resultado.

Mi pelo castaño se veía mejor de lo que yo creí que podría y mis ojos marrones centelleaban con entusiasmo. El poco maquillaje que me había puesto complementaba mi aspecto perfectamente. El vestido era hermoso, y se adhería a mí en todos los sitios correctos, mostrando la cantidad justa de escote.

Suspiré felizmente y agarré mis zapatos y monedero, dirigiéndome abajo mientras me los ponía. Mis padres se habían marchado ya; ellos iban a visitar a algunos viejos amigos y no estarían de vuelta hasta tarde.

Anduve por la cocina nerviosamente hasta que el timbre sonó.

Prácticamente salté a la puerta, alisé mi vestido y respiré hondo antes de abrir. Mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta cuando le vi.

Él se veía increíble en un traje negro, camisa blanca con una corbata azul pálido. Recorrí con mis ojos hacia abajo su cuerpo despacio, abarcando cada parte de él antes de arrastrar mis ojos a su rostro. Su pelo estaba estilizado, sin embargo todavía lograba verse desordenado, como si hubiera estado pasando sus manos por él. Sus ojos aún rastreaban mi cuerpo abajo, su boca abierta ligeramente. Sonreí a mí misma. _¡Le gusta lo que ve!_ Limpié mi garganta dramáticamente para conseguir su atención. Sus ojos se engancharon a los míos y me sonrió, sus ojos grises perforándome otra vez.

—¿Has terminado de desnudarme con los ojos o necesitas unos minutos más? —Bromé, inclinándome contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de verme sexy.

—Lo siento, trataba de calcular cómo carajo voy a mantener mis manos lejos de ti delante de mi familia hoy —contestó él, sacudiendo su cabeza, mirándome toda de nuevo. Me reí tontamente y agarré su corbata, jalándolo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Estoy segura que te las arreglarás de alguna manera —declaré, haciendo rodar mis ojos y acariciando su corbata hacia abajo colocándola en el lugar correcto, discretamente encantada con la sensación de su pecho bajo mi mano. De hecho yo tampoco estaba segura de cómo iba a mantener mis manos lejos de él. Él se veía tan guapo que se me hacía agua la boca.

—Tendré que hacerlo, supongo —dijo él resoplando y con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza consiguió quitarse el cabello de los ojos. _Wow, eso es tan sexy cuando él lo hace._

—Traigo mi bolso, y estoy lista. —Me escabullí a la cocina, comprobando para asegurarme que llevaba mis llaves, móvil y dinero. Cuando volteé de regreso no me di cuenta que él me había seguido allí y caminé directo a su duro pecho y casi me caigo. Sus manos se lanzaron a ayudarme a recobrar el equilibrio, agarrando mi cintura con fuerza.

—Vale, tranquila, sé que me veo ardiente con traje, pero no tienes que caer a mis pies —bromeó él, doblándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Sentí que el calor subía sigilosamente a mis mejillas porque me había puesto en ridículo delante de él. Él no me había soltado. Solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro, haciendo acelerar mi respiración. No podía alejar mis ojos de su rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, alejó su mirada y retrocedió—. Te ves muy hermosa, Bella. —Él sonrió con su sonrisita sexy que elevaba el calor de mi rostro aún más.

—Gracias, tú sólo te ves bien —bromeé, agitando una mano hacia él despectivamente. Él se rió entre dientes ante mi observación. Saqué mi lengua y me encaminé por delante de él a la puerta principal, esperándolo a que saliera antes de cerrar. Cuando nos subimos a su coche, me reí incrédula. Él había limpiado toda la porquería y los cartones vacíos de comida para llevar del coche. Hasta olía agradable dentro. —¿Wow, hiciste esto por mí? —pregunté, sorprendida. Él sonrió abiertamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, no quise que pensaras que yo era una especie de holgazán que no podría limpiar por sí mismo. — Una sonrisa tiró de mi boca porque él había hecho tal esfuerzo.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuánto te tomó esto? — Él se rió perversamente.

—Ni idea. Pagué al niño de mis vecinos cinco dólares para que lo hiciera por mí. —Jadeé.

—¿Cinco dólares? ¡Santo Dios!, Edward, eso es cruel, es casi como trabajo de esclavos, este coche era asqueroso. Espero que el niño haya recibido su inyección de la Tuberculosis antes de que tocara algo. —Me reí.

—Sí, lo chequé con su mamá y me aseguré de que estuviera al corriente con sus vacunas antes de soltarlo —bromeó él, guiñándome.

De camino a la iglesia él precedió a contarme todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su familia antes de que yo los conociera. Los nombres de su padres eran Carlisle y Esme, su hermana se casaba con un tipo llamado Amún, y yo debía alejarme de su tío pervertido James, a quien le gustaría indudablemente una _"cosa joven y bella"_ como yo, según parece. Para cuando nos detuvimos en la iglesia yo torcía mis manos nerviosamente. Esto es una idea realmente terrible. ¿Quiero decir, quién en el mundo va de primera cita a una boda en familia? Él saltó y rodeó hacia mi lado, tendiendo una mano para ayudarme a salir del coche.  
>Cuando salí, él se inclinó dentro y agarró algo de la guantera. Se giró hacia mí sosteniendo un pequeño ramillete.<p>

—Conseguí esto para ti. — _Oh, es muy bonito._

—Gracias, Edward. —Lo tomé y lo observé. Era uno de los que se fijaban al vestido; tenía unas pequeñas flores blancas en el medio con hojas verdes por detrás. Era encantador.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga? —preguntó él, levantando una ceja arrogantemente. Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Creo que puedo sola, pervertido —contesté, riéndome tontamente y fijándolo en el frente de mi vestido mientras caminamos a la iglesia. Cuando llegamos a la puerta él tomó mi mano y tiró de mí para detenernos.

—Gracias por venir, Bella. Si en algún momento quieres marcharte, me lo dices y te llevaré a casa. Quiero decir, esto es una primera cita terrible.

Él me miró disculpándose, como si esperara a que huyera en cualquier segundo.

—¿Oh mierda, tú crees que esto es una cita? Edward, sólo vine por la comida gratis —bromeé, jalándolo hacia la iglesia.

Él iba riéndose mientras cruzábamos por las puertas. La gente de atrás se dio la vuelta para mirarnos entrar, obviamente preguntándose qué era todo el alboroto. Me sonrojé y dejé caer mis ojos al suelo y le dejé que me condujera hacia un banco cerca del frente. Él iba diciendo "Hola" y "Que gusto verte" hacia la izquierda, a la derecha y el centro. Puse una sonrisa falsa y seguí detrás de él incómodamente. Cuando llegamos a la segunda fila, él me hizo un gesto para que entrara primero. Sonreí cuando me senté al lado de un tipo que se parecía a Edward, sólo que no tan guapo y un poco más joven; sus ojos eran celestes en vez de verdes. Él me estaba revisando totalmente con la mirada, y ni siquiera se molestaba en ser discreto tampoco.

_Éste es obviamente su hermano pequeño.  
><em>—¿Tú debes ser Rob, verdad? —pregunté, sonriendo abiertamente. El chico me regresó una sonrisa satisfecha, sus ojos centelleaban con picardía.

—Sí, y tú debes ser la chica con la cual me despertaré mañana. — Me reí bajito.

—¿Wow, la arrogancia es de familia, eh? — Edward se estiró y dio un puñetazo a su hermano en el brazo, haciéndome reír más.

—Contente ahí, idiota, que es mi cita—refunfuñó él.

—¡Shh, chicos que estamos en una iglesia! —siseé, riéndome tontamente otra vez. Edward rodó sus ojos mientras la señora en la fila delantera se giró.

Era muy bonita y tenía los mismos ojos verdes que Edward.

—¿Chicos podrían dejarlo por un día? —ella reprendió, sacudiendo su cabeza, obviamente tratando de sonar severa, pero la sonrisa en su rostro como que arruinaban el efecto. Su mirada se centró en mí y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande—. ¿Oh, Edward, vas a presentarnos? —susurró ella con emoción. Me senté más derecha.

Esa es su mamá y yo estoy sentada aquí riendo tontamente en una iglesia. _Wow, grandiosa primera impresión, Bella._ Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Mamá, ella es Bella, Bella, mi mamá, Esme —él nos presentó—, y ese de allá es mi papá —añadió él, señalando a un hombre que estaba parado dirigiéndose a un par de personas en frente del otro pasillo.  
>—Estoy tan contenta de conocerte —habló entusiasmada Esme y me tendió una mano. Yo se la estreché incómodamente, sintiendo mi cara calentarse.<p>

—Yo también, Esme. Me encanta su sombrero —dije, sonriendo. Se veía muy linda, en un trajecito color crema y el sombrero a juego con un pequeño tul en él, mamá seguro que habría comprado aquel sombrero también.

—Gracias, cariño. —Ella sonrió felizmente, tocándolo por arriba. El tipo que Edward había indicado como su papá, vino y se sentó, antes de girarse en su asiento para charlar con nosotros también. Estrechó la mano de Edward en un gesto muy maduro. Yo podía ver que ellos tenían una estrecha relación; sus padres lo adoraban, podía decirlo con sólo mirarlos.

—Carlisle, ésta es la novia de Edward, Bella —dijo Esme alegremente, mirándome orgullosamente.

¿_Novia_?

Wow, bien, precipitándose un poco, Esme. Aunque no me corresponde corregirlos. Eché un vistazo a Edward, esperando que dijera algo, pero él sólo pasó su brazo a través del respaldo del banco, donde descansaba mi espalda, haciéndome temblar un poco.

—¿Sí? gusto en conocerte, Bella —me saludó su papá, con una amplia sonrisa y mirando orgullosamente a Edward.

—Es un gusto también —musité, avergonzada por toda la atención.

—¿Así que, cómo lo lleva Amún? —preguntó Edward, echando un vistazo a un tipo de aspecto nervioso parado al frente. Él parecía muy mono en su esmoquin, pero retorcía sus manos, mirando la puerta. Carlisle se rió entre dientes reservadamente.

—Está bien. Creo que se sentirá mucho mejor cuando Kate llegue. De alguna manera se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que ella lo dejará plantado en el altar —contestó él, riendo.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, un poco preocupada. Sería horrible si ella no aparece. Pobre tipo.  
>Carlisle se rió más fuerte, lo que le ganó un codazo en las costillas por parte de Esme. —Le dije que ella lo haría. Yo estaba bromeando esta mañana, pero el pobre chico se lo ha tomado a pecho —contestó él maliciosamente. Edward y Rob comenzaron a reírse—. Todo iría bien ni no fuera porque el planificador de la boda no acabara de arrastrar a Kate lejos para arreglar un problema con su vestido. Cuando él me vio solo, creo que pensó que ella no vendría. —Esme sacudió la cabeza y los miró con desaprobación.<p>

—¡Ustedes tres son malvados! En serio, de tal palo tal astilla, todos tienen el mismo sentido del humor retorcido —reprendió ella—.Bella, yo me lo pensaría dos veces para tener niños con Ed. Deberías observar a su padre para ver lo que él parecerá en veinte años. —Ella hizo rodar sus ojos juguetonamente. Me sonrojé como loca y solté una risita, mirando a Edward y esperando que él dijera algo a su madre sobre que esta era nuestra primera cita. Él no lo hizo. En cambio, él me dio una sonrisita de satisfacción y se inclinó hacia mí, besando mi mejilla que ardía.

— Eres demasiado linda —susurró él en mi oído al tiempo que su mano trazaba diseños por mi hombro desnudo. Mi piel hormigueó donde me tocó.

—Y tú estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo —susurré de vuelta, haciéndolo reírse. Un poco más tarde una señora bonita en un traje se acercó para recoger a Carlisle y ambos se alejaron.

Unos minutos más tarde, la música de órgano comenzó. La gente se levantó, girando para mirar la entrada de la novia. Edward tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y debo confesar, que realmente me gustó. Parecía que su mano encajaba con la mía perfectamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se sintiera más caliente.

Miré hacia atrás para ver a su hermana y a su papá andar por el pasillo, pero rápidamente comprendí que no podría ver sobre el mar de gente, entonces giré de regreso al frente y mejor miré al novio. Él miraba la parte trasera de la iglesia, todas las señales de nerviosismo ahora se habían ido. Una sonrisa enorme, orgullosa se estiraba a través de su rostro. Sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un latido. Me encantaría que alguien me mirara así un día, sólo podía soñar con aquel nivel de lealtad que estaba claro a través de su cara en aquel momento. Él miraba su entrada como si ella fuera la única chica en el mundo, como si ella fuera la cosa más hermosa que él hubiera visto alguna vez.

Era tan romántico que mis ojos hormiguearon con lágrimas, lo que era tonto, porque yo ni siquiera conocía a la pareja.

Después de la ceremonia nos dirigimos al jardín para las fotos. Estuve de pie con Edward y Rob mientras a su hermana le tomaban toda clase de fotos de familia hechas en varias posiciones, con toda clase de gente.  
>Edward y Rob se tomaron una foto con su hermana. Kate era realmente bonita y su vestido era hermoso.<p>

Ella tenía el mismo color de cabello que el resto de la familia, pero ojos celestes, igual que su papá y Rob. Todos ellos eran muy atractivos; las fotos saldrían realmente bien.

Edward vino y me agarró, jalándome hacia el fotógrafo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Ya terminaste? — pregunté cuando él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—No, tengo que tomarme la foto con mi cita, según parece —explicó él, cogiendo mi barbilla y volviendo mi cabeza hacia el tipo—. Sonríe —susurró_. ¡Ay hombre, odio que me tomen fotos!_ —Sonríe, Bella. Tranquilízate —instruyó él, riéndose calladamente. Respiré hondo y sonreí, escuchando el sonido de la cámara volverse loca delante de mí mientras me sonrojé y traté de no parpadear.

—Ustedes ya quedaron chicos, gracias. Bien, ¿puedo tener a los tíos con los novios? —gritó el fotógrafo, haciendo señas alrededor.

Di un suspiro de alivio cuando Edward me alejó a un lado de nuevo. Mientras caminábamos noté que no había quitado su brazo de mi cintura y también noté que yo no quería que lo hiciera.

—Ahí lo tienes, ¿no fue demasiado malo o sí? —bromeó, agachándose para examinar mis ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción a través de su rostro.

—Mientras tú no sonrías así —repliqué, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. Él se rió y mordió la palma de mi mano ligeramente haciéndome reír y quitar rápidamente la mano, limpiándola en su camisa.

Después de otros pocos minutos de coquetear y bromear por ahí, nos marchamos todos hacia la recepción.

—Espero que traigas puestos tus zapatos de baile —canturreó Edward, sonriendo felizmente cuando íbamos en coche al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo.

—¿Por qué, tienes algunos movimientos rompedores?

—Fui conocido por ello en mis tiempos. —Él me sonrió con satisfacción, haciéndome reír. Cuando llegamos al hotel, tomó mi mano de nuevo, conduciéndome por el salón de eventos hacia la parte de atrás. Estaba maravillosamente adornado. Las mesas redondas fueron esparcidas alrededor del salón, cada una cubierta por un mantel azul y servilletas a juego. Sobre el centro de cada mesa había un arreglo floral azul y blanco. Era perfecto. —Parece que llegamos temprano —reflexionó Edward—. Vamos a revisar dónde nos sentaremos y recemos para que no sea cerca del tío James. —Él me miró con horror fingido mientras nos dirigíamos a los asientos. Se paró cerca, detrás de mí, mientras explorábamos, buscando su nombre. Su aliento soplaba por mis hombros haciendo mi cuerpo casi temblar con excitación—. Oh caray, nos sentaremos con la tía Clare y el tío Richard —refunfuñó bajo su aliento.

Me di la vuelta para estar enfrente de él, sonriendo.

—¿Más pervertidos? — Él sonrió abiertamente y negó con su cabeza.

—No, pero si quieres oír historias de cómo era yo cuando era niño y ver fotos de bebé desnudo, entonces estamos sentados en el lugar correcto. —Él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera sufriendo. Me eché a reír.

_Esta cena va a ser formidable._

Edward fue increíblemente gracioso durante la cena. Su tía era una de aquellas linduras que pellizca mejillas y saca las fotos de su bolso para mostrarte. Durante los tres tiempos de la cena, oí toda clase de historias de la infancia sobre él y su hermano. Algunas buenas, otras malas. Edward fue un niño bastante travieso por lo que escuché.

Cuando él era más joven le cortó el pelo al gato de la tía Clare con la maquinilla eléctrica, pintó los muebles de su sala con la pintura de esmalte que encontró en su cobertizo, ventanas rotas con el fútbol y hasta me enteré de que mojó la cama hasta los cinco años. Cuando se hizo mayor estrelló el coche de la tía Clare en una farola de la calle, llegó bebido una noche cuando él se quedaba en su casa y se hizo pis en su armario porque creyó que estaba en el baño. Una vez, puso un huevo en una sartén, luego se fue para mirar el fútbol por la TV e incendió la mitad de su cocina. Sin embargo cada una de las historias que contaba, lo hacía con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Adoraba por completo a Edward, era absolutamente obvio. Él sólo se sentó allí todo el tiempo como un buen deportista, no se quejó una sola vez aunque yo bromeé sobre su vida toda la tarde.

Cuando la música finalmente arrancó, él inmediatamente saltó de su silla y me arrastró a la pista de baile.

—Maldición, eso fue vergonzoso, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas olvidar que escuchaste algo de eso? — suplicó, jalándome cerca de él cuando la primera canción lenta comenzó. Sonreí abiertamente y negué con mi cabeza despacio.

—Oh no, no olvidaré nada de esto por un tiempo —bromeé. Él se rió desanimadamente y se encogió de hombros.

El DJ anunció el primer baile de los novios entonces jalé a Edward lejos de la pista de baile, quien pareció un tanto decepcionado. Miré a la pareja feliz bailar. Ellos se veían tan tiernos y enamorados que yo realmente sentí un poco de celos por su relación.

De repente los brazos de Edward me rodearon, jalándome cerca de su pecho al tiempo que un tipo se acercaba. Estaba probablemente a la mitad de sus cuarenta. Me barrió con la mirada despacio con una sonrisa astuta en su cara. Sonreí de vuelta nerviosamente, preguntándome qué estaba pasando. Edward le tendió su mano.

—Oye, ¿cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo sin verte —dijo cortésmente mientras se estrechaban la mano.

—Estoy genial hijo, parece que a ti te va bien —el tipo contestó, cabeceando hacia mí mientras que sus ojos paseaban por mi cuerpo otra vez.

—Sí. James, ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella, este es mi tío James —nos presentó Edward, mirándome con una ceja levantada. Mi corazón golpeó en mi pecho cuando él dijo _la palabra N_.

¿_Novia_? Ah espera, ya entendí; este es el Tío pervertido del cual se supone que hay que alejarse.

—Hola, James, un gusto en conocerte. —Estreché su mano extendida y él la acercó a sus labios, besando el dorso de mi mano gentilmente. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron en mí de nuevo cuando él me jaló a su pecho, haciéndome reír tontamente por lo protector que era. Otro brazo serpenteó alrededor de mi hombro.

—Ven a bailar conmigo, Bella —instruyó Rob, guiñando a su hermano. Edward me soltó inmediatamente y sonrió a Rob agradecido. Eché un vistazo a Edward para ver si esto estaba bien y él asintió con rapidez, dando un paso lejos de mí. Realmente no quería bailar con Rob, pero Edward pareció un poco aliviado de verme ir.

Más personas bailaban ahora. Las canciones de boda empalagosas salían por montones, música de los ochenta y noventa que conseguían que la gente abandonara sus asientos.

—¿Así que, qué es lo que pasa con aquel tipo? Parece que a Edward no le agrada —observé, frunciendo el ceño mientras los miraba conversar. Edward se veía sin duda incómodo y también un poco molesto. Rob resopló, mirando desagradablemente en su dirección.

—James es un imbécil. Se mete con todo lo que se mueve, es repugnante. A Edward probablemente no le gustó que te mirara así. Él me pidió que te vigilara también —contestó Rob, inclinándose hacia mi oído para hablarme por encima de la música.

—Ay, él parece de cuarenta, eso es asqueroso. Espera… ¿cuándo te pidió eso? —pregunté, confundida. Apenas se había alejado de mi lado en todo el tiempo.

—Cuando nos tomamos las fotos —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todos modos, Ed nunca te había mencionado antes. En verdad no sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis juntos? —preguntó, acercándose a mí. Sonreí abiertamente.

—No estamos juntos, sólo nos conocimos anoche. — Él se rió y puso sus manos sobre mis caderas, acercándome a él.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Entonces si no están saliendo tal vez yo podría invitarte a salir? —él coqueteó, guiñándome provocativamente. Hice rodar mis ojos y puse mi mano sobre su pecho, apartándole de mí.

—En serio, son muy parecidos, arrogantes y creídos. Tal vez no estoy interesada en volver a ver a ninguno de los dos otra vez después de conocer al tío —bromeé.

—Tú me verás otra vez. —ronroneó Edward con seguridad en mi oído. Brinqué cuando su brazo serpenteó alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome contra su cuerpo duro mientras nosotros seguimos bailando —Gracias por eso, Rob. —Él sostuvo un puño a su hermano quien inmediatamente hizo uno de esos gestos ñoños de chocar los puños.

—Wow, ustedes son unos nerds —bromeé, haciendo reír a ambos. El resto de la noche pasó sin incidentes.

Nos reímos y bailamos. Charlé tranquilamente con su familia, aparte de su tío, todos ellos me parecieron en verdad agradables. Cada vez que su mamá nos miraba coqueteando y bailando yo veía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción arrastrarse a través de su rostro.

Durante los bailes lentos al final de noche, Edward no me dejó ni una vez. Una de sus manos descansado en mi espalda baja, otra en la nuca. Sus ojos enganchados en los míos, haciendo mi cuerpo zumbar y sentir mariposas en mi estómago. Él estaba tan cerca que apenas había unos centímetros de espacio entre nosotros y esto hacía acelerar mi corazón sin control. Aunque no me besó, se veía como que lo quisiera hacer y supongo que mi cara se veía exactamente igual, porque ciertamente quería que me besara.

A las once treinta la música terminó y las luces se encendieron. Nos despedimos de su familia y me llevó a su coche. Me condujo a casa en un cómodo silencio, era dulce. Lo había pasado muy bien y realmente deseaba que él también. Esperaba seriamente que quisiera verme otra vez.

Cuando nos detuvimos fuera de mi casa, me acompañó hasta la puerta. Noté que el coche de mis padres no estaba en la entrada, lo que señalaba que no estaban en casa aún. Basado en experiencias previas, los reencuentros mensuales con amigos duraban aproximadamente hasta la una o dos de la mañana, así que tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que estuvieran en casa.

—¿Quieres pasar por un café o algo? —pregunté. Inmediatamente me di una cachetada mental por añadir el "_o algo_" al final.

¡Wow, eso suena como que le estoy ofreciendo "algo", como _sexo_! ¡Demonios, Bella!

—¿Sí? ¿Tus padres no se opondrán si entro para el café? —preguntó, mirándome esperanzado. Negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta entrando y dejándola abierta para él. Me quité los zapatos y me dirigí hacia la cocina, encendiendo la tetera. —Es un lugar agradable —comentó, mirando alrededor e inclinándose a la cocina.

—Sí, siempre hemos vivido aquí, adoro esta casa. —contesté, agarrando algunas tazas y haciendo el café. Sabía cómo le gustaba; le había visto preparase uno después de la cena de esta noche. Se apoyaba contra la encimera mirándome, sonriendo — Tu familia es linda. — Él se rió incómodamente.

—Sí, la mayor parte de ellos. Mamá es molesta a veces. Lamento que ella siguiera mirándote así toda la noche. Nunca antes he llevado a ninguna chica para conocer a mis padres, creo que ella se entusiasmó un poco —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio, nunca? ¿Por qué no? —pregunté cuando servía los cafés.

—Nunca he tenido una novia seria a la que haya querido presentarles.

—¿Sí? ¿Eres un mujeriego? —bromeé.

—¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara. Se veía tan sexy que mi boca se hizo agua.

Él es indiscutiblemente un mujeriego; está tan ardiente como para poder acostarse con cualquiera.

"_Absolutamente"_

Agarré los cafés y me dirigí al salón, encendiendo las luces y dejando las bebidas en la mesa.

—Así que, Edward, así es como se ve una alfombra —bromeé, haciendo gestos al suelo limpio. Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Wow, no he visto una de éstas desde que me mudé de la casa de mis padres — contestó él, fingiendo sorpresa. Me eché a reír y me senté en el sofá, mirándole con expectación.

Se sentó a mi lado. Estaba tan cerca que yo apenas podía quedarme quieta.

—Gracias por pedirme ir contigo hoy, me divertí mucho —dije francamente.

—Bien, gracias por venir conmigo —susurró mientras que movía su cabeza lentamente más cerca de la mía. Contuve mi aliento, sabiendo que él iba a besarme otra vez. Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho mientras que el pelo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello hormigueaba con la excitación.

Sus labios tocaron los míos por cuarta vez en dos días y sentí como si mi cuerpo entero ardiera. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándole más cerca. Él trazó con su lengua a lo largo de mi labio inferior, entonces abrí mi boca con impaciencia. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca masajeando la mía. El beso era hermoso, incluso perfecto. Hizo a mi cuerpo entero vibrar. Avanzó más, haciendo recostarme en el sofá; él estaba encima de mí, besándome profundamente. Sus manos rastreaban hacia abajo mi cuerpo mientras se presionaba más cerca de mí. Terminó el beso justo cuando yo comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareada y comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos. Dirigí mis manos hacia bajo por su espalda, abrazándole más fuerte.

_Espera, esto va demasiado rápido._

__—Edward, para —balbuceé jadeantemente. Estaba tan excitada que apenas pude soltar las palabras.

Él se paró inmediatamente y se retiró, poniendo su frente a mía.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —se disculpó él.

—Está bien. Es sólo que no soy el tipo de chica que se va a la cama en una primera cita —contesté, sonrojándome.  
>Él se rió y extendió las manos, tomando las mías y fijándolas encima de mi cabeza.<p>

—¿Y qué te hace creer que soy el tipo de chico que se acuesta en una primera cita? —preguntó, sonriendo con satisfacción hacia mí. Me reí tontamente, mirándole provocativamente.

—Puedo decir que lo eres. — Edward se rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Tú me has etiquetado mal, no soy ese tipo de chico en absoluto —dijo él inocentemente.

_Sí, claro, no creo eso ni por un segundo._

—No lo eres, ¿eh? Así que si yo te pidiera que me llevaras arriba y que me lo hicieras en la cama de mis padres, ¿tú dirías que no? —Lo desafié, levantando una ceja burlonamente. Él gimió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no diría que no —confesó él, besándome otra vez. Enredé mis manos detrás de su pelo. Él se separó un minuto más tarde—. Probablemente debería irme antes de que comience a rogarte por sexo —dijo él, con una sonrisita y haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo. Me eché a reír y asentí.

—Buena idea.

Inmediatamente, él se levantó apartándose de mí. Yo me levanté también; no habíamos ni siquiera tocado los cafés fríos dejados al lado.

—Así que, ¿puedo invitarte otra vez? —preguntó, poniendo su sonrisita sexy.

—Nah, ese beso no fue tan bueno para mí, lo siento —bromeé. Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco, su cuerpo pareció ponerse tenso.

—Oh bien, sí bueno, está bien — murmuró incómodamente. Me eché a reír y di un paso cerca de él, apretando mis labios a los suyos otra vez. Él gimió detrás de su garganta cuando me aparté.

—El beso me gustó, no te preocupes. Y me encantaría verte de nuevo —dije, agarrándome a su corbata y colocándola suavemente.

Su cuerpo visiblemente se relajó.

—Eso fue cruel —me reprendió.

—Sí, soy cruel; te llegarás a dar cuenta de eso mientras más me llegues a conocer. Ahora sal de mi casa — ordené, sonriéndole con satisfacción.

—Sí, señora. —Me besó otra vez y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Le seguí al vestíbulo y me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta—. Te recogeré a las siete mañana. —Me dio un piquito en los labios otra vez antes de salir de la casa.

—¿Y si yo tengo planes para mañana por la noche? —pregunté, riéndome. Él agitó su mano desdeñosamente.

—Los cancelarás —dijo él sobre su hombro mientras caminaba de regreso a su coche, riéndose. El arrogante y creído está de regreso otra vez. Me reí disimuladamente.

Él tiene razón; si realmente tuviera cualquier plan, lo cancelaría. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella, tocando con el dedo mis labios. Todavía vibraban por su beso. Sabía que iba a soñar con él esta noche.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la primera vez que lo leí me gustó muchisimo, más incluso que el primero. No pude evitar meter a Rob en la historía, <em>I love him<em>. Y para aquellos y/o aquellas que lo notaron, Mamá y Papá Pattinson también aparecen en el Cap. (Los tíos Clare y Richard) _Lo siento, no me pude frenar_.

En fin, les comento que estoy por empezar la temporada de parciales en la facultad, así que, si bien tengo planeado subir dos capítulos por semana, es probable que por el momento no tenga los días definidos, así que puede que, por ahora, sean cuando me tome unos recreitos del estudio, seguramente serán Lunes o Martes y Jueves o Viernes. Pero sólo por lo que queda de Octubre y principios de Noviembre, espero poder tener fechas estables luego.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que la historia los esté atrapando desde el inicio como a mí. Que tengan una buena semana, ¡Nos leemos en unos días!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

CAPITULO 3

—Entonces, ¿A dónde van exactamente? —me preguntó Alice mientras estaba tendida sobre mi cama y yo miraba dentro del closet.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, él no me lo dijo. —La miré por encima del hombro, lanzando una mirada desesperada. Alice y yo estábamos tratando de elegir algo para que me vistiera durante la última hora; yo estaba volviéndome más y más estresada con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Bueno, primera cita a una boda, segunda cita ¿quizás la ópera? —ofreció ella riéndose.

—¡No me estás ayudando para nada! Alice, en serio, si vas a sentarte ahí haciéndome comentarios estúpidos entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de que hayas venido a ayudarme? —Me quejé, lanzándole un par de calcetines. Ella los atrapó y me las volvió a tirar a mí.

—Deja de estresarte, es sólo un chico —replicó, rodando los ojos. La miré y cerré los ojos. Tiene razón. Tengo que ponerme a pensar en otra cosa. Claro, él parece amable y es jodidamente caliente, pero casi no sé nada acerca de él. Respiré hondo y caí de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Tienes razón, voy a ponerme los pantalones negros y la camisa roja —decidí, harta de tanto pensar en ello. Apenas había dormido algo la otra noche porque estaba tan excitada con la cita y cada segundo del día se había alargado a causa de eso. Todavía tenía aún una hora y media para esperar hasta que él me recogiera. Alice asintió.

—Buena idea. Ponte la camisa con el primer botón de abajo abierto para que pueda echar un vistazo al ombligo y al piercing —instruyó ella, guiñándome un ojo—. Ya sabes que un chico no puede resistirse a eso.

Asentí y me dirigí a la ducha. Cuando salí, Alice me ayudó con el pelo, alisándolo todo. Una vez vestida, la miré e hice un leve giro, esperando su aprobación.

—¿Qué opinas? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

—Yo me lo haría contigo —replicó, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mi juguetonamente—. Espera, otro botón de abajo.  
>Se inclinó, desabrochó otro botón de más abajo, por lo que me quedé solamente con dos botones abrochados, cubriendo mis pechos.<br>Me burlé y alejé sus manos.

—Alice, de verdad, no quiero darle una impresión equivocada. Probablemente ya piense que me voy a acostar con él esta noche, no quiero mostrárselas en su cara — protesté, abrochándome los botones. Ella suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero no sé por qué no quieres hacerlo con él esta noche. Necesitas acostarte con alguien. Te relajaría y pondría una sonrisa en su cara. — El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera responder. La miré nerviosa, mi corazón latía con rapidez. Ella me dio la cartera y colocó mi chaqueta negra en mis manos. —Anda, diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría —me aconsejó y me guiñó.

—¿Hay algo que tú no harías? —bromeé.

—No —replicó ella, riéndose y mirando hacia mi ventana.  
>—Voy estar mirando desde la ventana. Él no puede ser tan caliente como tú dices que es. —Sacudió la cabeza. Yo sonreí, sabiendo que no iba a verlo en ese momento, él estaba debajo del porche, esperando en la puerta principal.<p>

—De acuerdo, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, ¿vale? —le dije mientras saltaba los escalones y llegaba la puerta principal. Mis padres habían salido esta noche y yo estaba secretamente agradecida. Ya había conocido a sus padres pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para que conociera a los míos. Mi padre era embarazosamente protector sobre el tema de los chicos, y no se cortaba mucho al hablar sobre castraciones por aprovecharse de mí o lastimarme. Generalmente esto me dejaba paralizada, lo cual era indudablemente horrible para todas las partes implicadas.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él parado, luciendo increíblemente caliente con sus jeans y su camisa blanca ajustada y una camisa azul de cuadros por encima. La llevaba desabrochada, de forma que se podía ver a través de la camisa abierta su cuerpo bronceado. Yo apenas podía respirar; estaba tan excitada que me balanceaba entre un pie y el otro, no sabiendo qué decir.

—Guau, estás increíble —me halagó, mirándome de arriba abajo muy despacio—. Traje esto para ti. —Me tendió un ramo de flores multicolores. ¿Flores? Esta ya es la mejor cita que he tenido.

—Gracias, Edward, eso es increíblemente dulce, no deberías haberlo hecho. Tomé el ramo que me tendía, las olí y le sonreí gratamente.

—No sabía cuál era tu flor favorita o tu color favorito, así que elegí un ramo con cada una —admitió él sonriendo.

_¿Oooh, podría ser mejor?_

—Gracias. Déjame colocarlas en agua y luego estaré lista. — Abrí la puerta un poco más, haciendo que él pasara. Lo guié hasta la cocina y coloqué las flores en un jarrón de vidrio que rellené con agua. Las arreglaría apropiadamente cuando llegara más tarde a casa.

Edward estaba apoyado en la encimera, mirándome.

—¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

—Bueno, había pensado que podríamos ir a cenar, y que tal vez si tú estás lista para ello, podríamos ir a hacer mi cosa más favorita en el mundo. —replicó, sonriéndome. Yo solté un grito ahogado, mirándolo sorprendida de que pudiera ser tan directo.

— ¡No voy a tener sexo contigo después de cenar! — Él sonrió y se acercó a mí, colocando sus manos en la encimera a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, inclinándose hacia delante y apretándome con su cuerpo el mío.

Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta mientras él acercaba su cara más a la mía. Podía oler su loción para después del afeitado. La especiada y masculina fragancia embargó mis pulmones y me dejó casi inconsciente. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de emoción, esperando que él me besara. Cerré mis ojos cuando su boca apenas rozó la mía. Su aliento mentolado sopló a través de mis labios. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras esperaba y esperaba que sus labios conectaran con los míos.

Finalmente sus labios rozaron los míos, tan suavemente que apenas pude sentirlo.

—Realmente tienes una mente sucia, Bella, ¿por qué piensas al instante en el sexo? —susurró, alejándose rápidamente y sacudiendo mi nariz. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando él dio un paso atrás riendo malvadamente. Me sonrojé como una loca y le di una palmada en el pecho.

—Esa fue una broma pesada. —Fruncí el ceño e hice un mohín. Él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Apuesto que incluso has soñado con eso anoche, ¿no? —me  
>preguntó. En realidad, sí, pero no voy a admitirlo ante ti, ¡machote! Hice un ruido de burla y negué con la cabeza.<p>

—Edward, ¿quieres salir esta noche o no? En este preciso momento estoy considerando un cambio de planes —le dije y levanté una ceja, deseando que eso cambiara el tema antes de que él se diera cuenta de que había dado en el clavo con su línea de preguntas.

—¿Tratando de evadir la pregunta, Bella? —se burló—. Y sí, quiero ir a cenar contigo esta noche. Ahora que sé lo pervertida que eres, estoy ansioso por ver qué ocurre el resto de la noche —agregó, guiñándome un ojo. Di un grito ahogado y solté una risita tonta.

—Te lo voy a decir ahora: no soy del tipo de chica que lo hace en la segunda cita.

—Qué coincidencia, yo tampoco soy de esa clase de chicas. —Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de humor. Yo me reí y puse los ojos en blanco. —De cualquier manera, vamos, pervertida, antes que den a otros nuestra mesa —sugirió él, tendiéndome la mano para que yo la tomara. Le aparté la mano y le sonreí.

—Vas a tener que volver a caerme en gracia antes de que tengamos otra vez algún contacto físico. Castigo por hacerme una broma —le rechacé, caminando hacia la puerta y riéndome de sus muecas. Me siguió detrás y esperó mientras yo cerraba con llave la puerta. Caminamos hacia su auto en silencio.

Le lancé una mirada solamente para ver que él ya me estaba mirando. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón se me acelerara. Cuando nos acercamos al auto, abrió la puerta para mí.

—Mi señora —dijo en un falso acento británico, haciéndome una reverencia. Sonreí y me reí a carcajadas mientras subía al auto. Mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la puerta del conductor, saludé a Alice, que estaba en la ventana de mi habitación mirándonos. No me saludó como respuesta, así que asumí que no nos veía muy bien en la oscura noche. Edward subió al auto y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Te gusta la comida mexicana? Si no podemos ir a otro lugar —sugirió, encendió el auto y me miró preocupado.

—¿En serio? ¡Me encanta la comida mexicana! —exclamé. Ahora estaba más excitada que nunca. La mexicana era mi favorita. Fuimos al restaurante que él eligió.

Era un lugar rústico y extremadamente tierno. Sólo había otra pareja en el lugar.

—Es mi restaurante favorito de siempre —me dijo mientras mirábamos los menús.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo bueno de aquí? —le pregunté mirando el menú. Se me estaba haciendo la boca agua con solo pensar en las enchiladas y las tortillas de patatas fritas con crema.

—Todo está buenísimo, pide lo que quieras —me respondió sonriéndome y colocando el menú hacia abajo, apenas mirándolo.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir tú? —le pregunté unos minutos más tarde, aún indecisa.

—Quesadillas de queso y tomate para empezar y luego fajitas de pollo —me respondió sonriéndome alegremente. Finalmente, el camarero vino hacia nosotros para anotar el pedido. Él era bastante joven y coqueteaba descaradamente conmigo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo de pie. A tal punto que Edward tuvo que aclarar su garganta dramáticamente para desviar la atención que el mozo tenía sobre mis pechos. El chico finalmente se escabulló. Me reí malvadamente. —¿Era eso realmente necesario? —preguntó Edward sonriendo.

—¿El qué era necesario? —pregunté, pretendiendo estar confundida. Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Puedo ver que eres una chica difícil. Me va a costar bastante cazarte, ¿no?

— Preguntó balanceándose en su silla entrecerrando los ojos al mirarme.

—¿Cazarme? ¿Es algún término sexual del que no he oído hablar? —Le pregunté confundida. Él se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pervertida, significa que me lo pondrás difícil para ganarte y que te enamores de mí —me explicó sonriéndome. Le sonreí, tomando un trago de mi refresco de cola.

—Bueno si vale la pena tener algo, vale la pena esforzarse por ello.

—Me gustan los desafíos. Una vez que veo algo que me gusta, no renuncio hasta que lo tengo —me advirtió él. Me incliné hacia delante, mirándolo curiosamente.

—¿No eres el tipo de los que una vez que lo han conseguido no vuelven a llamar como yo pensaba?

—¿Quieres que te conteste honestamente? —me preguntó, levantando una ceja. Yo asentí. Genuinamente quería saber si era un jugador o no, porque algunas veces pensaba que definitivamente lo era y otras veces parecía realmente dulce y genuino.

—Nunca he tenido una novia en serio y sí, he jugado un poco. Simplemente nunca conocía a nadie con la quisiera ser exclusivo. —Parecía estar observando mi reacción mientras hablaba. Estaba realmente un poco sorprendida por su respuesta. Nunca había esperado que lo admitiera frente a  
>mí. Seguramente él tenía que saber que acaba de ponérselo más difícil a sí mismo.<p>

—Y con ese pequeño discurso acabas de ponerte a ti mismo más difícil cazarme, como tú lo llamas. —Todos los pensamientos acerca de acostarnos desaparecieron por completo de mi mente. Ciertamente le haría trabajar duro para ello. Me sonrió, parecía despreocupado.

—Pienso que sí, pero tú querías que fuera sincero, así que no mentí como normalmente habría hecho si una chica me hubiese hecho esa pregunta. —Se inclinó hacia delante y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, obviamente esperando mi reacción.

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sí, él había admitido que era un jugador, pero, por otra parte, también me había dicho la verdad sabiendo que yo reaccionaría mal ante eso. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que él quería decir exactamente? ¡Maldición, este chico es muy confuso!

—Bueno, supongo que veremos cuán duro deseas trabajar ahora —dije sonriendo. El parecía estar un poco relajado cuando lo dije, tal vez estaba esperando que yo le exigiera que me llevara a casa o algo por el estilo—. Además, estoy interesada en ver cuál es la cosa favorita que deseas hacer, si no son mujeres — agregué, sonriéndole. Él se rio.

—Con suerte te gustará; si no luego podemos ir a ver una película o algo.

Afortunadamente la comida llegó entonces, lo que nos dio algo más de que hablar. Hablamos y coqueteamos durante la cena. Hablamos acerca de películas, música, y al azar de las cosas que nos gustaban o no nos gustaban. Disfruté increíblemente el tiempo que estuve comiendo con él. Además de  
>la comida, que fue increíble; yo no dudaba en que volvería a este lugar otra vez.<p>

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me guió hasta su auto, saliendo del estacionamiento del restaurante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Obviamente estaba excitado acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Cuando el auto se detuvo, levanté la vista hacia el edificio asombrada.

—¿Una pista de esquí cubierta? —medité mientras lo miraba nerviosa, estaba más que intimidada al ver la altura del edificio y era solo el exterior.

Él sonrió y salió del auto, caminó hacia el otro lado abriéndome la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia el maletero. Sacó un grueso suéter de lana y me lo dio.

—Hace un poco de frío ahí dentro —dijo, mirando el edificio. Lo tomé y me lo puse, tragando saliva con fuerza. Me voy a romper una pierna, lo estoy viendo venir. En silencio agradecí a Alice por sugerirme que llevara zapatos planos esta noche en caso de que tuviéramos que caminar por algún lugar. Lo miré mientras él se colocaba el suéter encima y me tendía la mano. La miré y le sonreí.

—Oh no, todavía no terminaste de tomarme el pelo —decliné y me crucé de brazos. Él se rió y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, empujándome hacia el edificio. Mis nervios se hacían más pronunciados a cada paso. Una vez dentro, me guió más allá del mostrador.

—Hey, Steve, vamos a entrar un rato, ¿vale? —dijo mientras me conducía hacia la puerta de "_Sólo Personal_". Lo miré confundida.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —pregunté, mirando alrededor nerviosa. Nadie parecía estar gritándonos que saliéramos del área del personal, así que debía ser así.  
>El asintió.<p>

—Sí, doy lecciones.  
><em>¿Lecciones?<em>

—¿De verdad? ¿De qué clase? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia una enorme armario de tablas de snowboard. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ski, snowboard, y también superviso las clases de tubing, que es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche —dijo, moviendo sus cejas hacia mí. Vale, ¿qué diablos es _tubing_? Suena a algo doloroso. Él me sonrió ante mi obvia cara de preocupación. —No te preocupes, Preciosa, yo cuidaré de ti —prometió, sonriendo mientras me daba un golpecito en la nariz. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una enorme pila de flotadores de goma.

—Oh, hombre, ¿de verdad? —musité, volviéndome hacia la pila. Él se rió y tomo dos flotadores, señalando con la cabeza hacia otra puerta. Abrí la puerta y caminé a través de ella, el frío inmediatamente atacó mi sistema haciéndome inhalar una inspiración brusca y haciendo que mis codos se colocaran al costado de mi cuerpo, hundiendo mis hombros. Le agradecí con los ojos en silencio por haberme dado el suéter. Señaló con la cabeza una esquina así que caminé hacia esa dirección. Cuando doblé hacia la esquina, me detuve otra vez, abriendo mi boca por el asombro. Había una enorme montaña de nieve, gente esquiando y haciendo snowboarding. Había un ventilador de nieve en lo alto haciendo que pareciera que estaba nevando dentro. Era precioso. —¡Mierda, no sabía siquiera que existía este lugar! —grité excitadísima—. ¿Es nieve de verdad? — Inmediatamente me agaché, tome un puñado de nieve, esperando que fuera esa nieve falsa de plástico que utilizan en las películas. Aunque no lo era, era nieve en polvo de verdad, que instantáneamente hizo que mis dedos se enfriaran.

Reí y la aplasté haciendo una bola y lanzándosela a la espalda mientras caminaba delante de mí.

—Eh, Bella, no tires bolas de nieve, o tendré que pedirte que te vayas —dijo, regañándome y señalándome un cartel que estaba en la pared. Tenía imágenes de las cosas que estaban prohibidas hacer. Arriba en lo alto estaba lanzar bolas de nieve, a continuación hacer ángeles en la nieve.

—Oh, no, ¿no me digas que ni siquiera se puede hacer un ángel? —me enfurruñé. Ok, ¡estaba a punto de hacer eso! Negó con la cabeza.

—Reglas de la casa, vamos. —Sonrió y subimos por una escalera mecánica que lentamente se movía hacia la cima de la montaña. Salté detrás de él, rodando la nieve entre mis manos, resistiéndome a la urgente necesidad de tirársela a su pequeño y comestible trasero.

Cuando llegamos a la cima el colocó los anillos en el suelo. Miré inmediatamente hacia abajo y me golpeó una ola de vértigo. Estábamos tan alto que mi estómago empezó a temblar. Yo era el tipo de persona que podría romperse huesos con facilidad con los más improbables eventos como bailar, así que esto era como tentar al destino.

—Um, esto es realmente alto, no creo que pueda —gimoteé, alejándome del borde y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bella, te prometo que te encantará, solamente necesitas intentarlo. Si no te gusta nos iremos —dijo persuadiéndome, caminando hacia mí e inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes taladraron los míos, fue como si tratase de hipnotizarme o algo parecido.

—No puedo —susurré, mirando atrás en dirección a la montaña. No puedo sentarme en esta rueda llena de aire y tirarme por esa colina, no, de ninguna manera. Él me sonrió tranquilizador.

—Le doy lecciones a niños de seis años. A todos les gusta el _tubing_. Vamos, te prometo que estarás bien. Sólo necesitas confiar en mí. Me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí más cerca de su pecho. Extrañamente, su olor era en cierto modo relajante. —Puedes confiar en mí —susurró, cubriendo mi mejilla con su otra mano. _Oh basta ya, Bella, estás pareciéndote a un pelele._

—¿Los niños realmente hacen esto? —le pregunté mirándolo a la cara para ver si me estaba mintiendo. Él asintió.

—Los niños lo hacen todo el tiempo. —Se inclinó más sobre mí. Sus ojos mirando hacia mis labios haciendo clara su intención. Cuando sus labios iban a tocar los míos giré mi cabeza así que me besó la mejilla. Se rió y sacudió la cabeza — Todavía no estás de humor por las bromas, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—Vamos, preciosa, dale una oportunidad. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? Puedes sentarte en mi regazo si no quieres ir por tu cuenta —ofreció levantando una ceja. Él estaba tan sexy que para mis adentros hice una pequeña danza.

—No tientes tu suerte, Edward —me burlé—. Vamos, hagamos esto antes de que cambie de idea. Si no me gusta entonces vamos a ver una película, ¿trato? —negocié. Él asintió y colocó el más pequeño de los flotadores para que yo pudiera subir.

—Párate de frente y abre las piernas, relájate, y luego te sientas encima —me instruyó. Reí maliciosamente.

—Seguro, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas. — Él se rio.

—Solamente a las guapas —replicó guiñándome un ojo astutamente. Me bajé hasta el flotador agarrando los asideros como si me fuera la vida en ello.

—Oh mierda —musité una y otra vez. Traté de ignorar a Edward riéndose de mí. Él estaba a punto de empujarme por el borde cuando grité, agarrándome a la pernera de sus pantalones vaqueros. —¡No! ¿No vas a venir tú también? —chillé, poniéndole mi cara de súplica.

—Maldición, esa es una linda cara —dijo riéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí.

—¡Por favor! ¿Podemos ir los dos juntos al mismo tiempo? —imploré, forcejeando por salir del flotador. Fruncí el ceño. Guau, salir de uno de estos no es la cosa más fácil del mundo. Edward colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, empujándome de nuevo al anillo.

Se inclinó hacia mí sonriéndome maliciosamente y susurrándome me dijo:

—Eso te costara algo —su cara estaba apenas unos centímetros de la mía, sus ojos fueron directos hacia mis labios por una milésima de segundo. Asentí rápidamente y agarré la parte delantera de su sweater, trayéndolo hacia mí de forma que sus labios chocaron con los míos. Él sonrió contra mis labios y se apartó con una risita— Yo estaba pensando más bien en cinco dólares, pero, oye, esto también funciona —bromeó, riéndose. Presionó nuevamente sus labios a los míos por un segundo y luego se levantó. Miré como él se ubicaba en su anillo, usando sus pies para evitar caer por el borde de la colina. Agarró mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. —¿Lista? —me preguntó. Asentí.

Inmediatamente levantó sus pies. Su manó tiró de la mía y de repente estábamos ambos precipitándonos colina abajo. Íbamos tan rápido que apenas podía respirar, pero no podía parar de reírme con ese miedo divertido que te dan las montañas rusas. Probamente le haya lastimado la mano porque se la tenía fuertemente apretada pero él no se quejó. En apenas unos pocos segundos estábamos abajo. No podía parar de reírme. ¡Fue asombroso!

Salté torpemente de mi anillo, gritando excitadamente.

—¡Oh Dios, quiero hacerlo otra vez! ¿Podemos ir otra vez? —le pregunté riéndome y girándome hacia él. Tan pronto como giré, una bola de nieve me golpeó la pierna derecha. Chillé por el asombro mirando a Edward confundida. ¿Me la ha tirado a mí? — ¿Pensé que habías dicho que estaba prohibido hacerlo? —Tan pronto como pronuncié las palabras que salieron de mi boca otra bola de nieve me golpeó. Apenas tuve tiempo de cubrir mi cara antes de que me golpeara por detrás— ¡Oh, el juego empieza! —grité, agarrando un montón de nieve y lanzándoselo.

Tuvimos una enorme pelea de bolas de nieve al pie de la colina. Uno de mis lanzamientos pasó cerca de él y golpeó a un niño con esquíes.

El niño me miró asombrado, le sonreí y señalé a Edward, sonrojada como una loca intentando aparentar inocencia. Edward se estaba partiendo el culo de risa. El niño comenzó a reírse mientras se sacaba los esquíes y se unía a la lucha de bolas de nieve. Después de eso, casi todo el mundo en el lugar se nos había unido, sacándose los esquíes y las tablas de snowboard, corriendo alrededor y tratando de arrojarse nieve unos a otros.

Enseguida nos dividimos en dos grupos, chicos contra chicas, lo cual debo decir que fue lo bastante justo a mi manera, considerando que había casi el doble de chicas que de chicos. Le tiré un par de bolas a los niños y unas pocas a los padres, pero mi atención estaba firmemente centrada en Edward, quien actualmente parecía contento solo con golpear a tanta gente como le fuera posible, chicos o chicas, no parecía importarle.

Me deslicé por detrás y le di golpecitos en el hombro, él se dio vuelta riéndose.

—Hey —susurré, mordiéndome el labio para parecer sexy. Mi plan funcionó porque sus ojos fueron directos hacia mis labios. Levanté una ceja y él sonrió antes de inclinarse y apoyar suavemente sus labios en los míos. Casi me olvidé de lo que estaba intentando hacer porque el beso era tan dulce. Cuando recobré la compostura, le sonreí contra sus labios y lo empujé rápidamente, aplastando el puñado de nieve por detrás de su cabeza. Me reí incontrolablemente cuando la nieve comenzó a caer por detrás de su sweater. Él jadeó y se sacudió hacia delante. Sus amplios ojos eran una mezcla de acusación y diversión. La mirada de shock que tenía me hizo reír tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Él se recompuso rápidamente, y me agarró, derribándome hacia el suelo con cuidado. Su cuerpo apretado contra el mío mientras me presionaba con su peso. Intenté escabullirme de debajo de él pero me tenía inmovilizada con facilidad, agarrándome por los brazos y sujetándolos por encima de mi cabeza. Liberó una de sus manos y agarró un puñado de nieve. Todavía apretando hacia abajo mis manos, inclinó su cabeza, tirando con los dientes suavemente de la lana, dejando al descubierto mi estómago. Me retorcí y me reí como una loca mientras su mano frotaba la nieve fría sobre mi estómago. —Para, para —chillé sin aliento. Él paró, pero no porque yo se lo hubiese pedido. Su mano dejó de moverse y le sentí pasar un dedo sobre mi vientre, mirándome un poco sorprendido.

—¿Tienes un piercing? —preguntó, dejando libres mis manos e impulsándose para levantarse ya que todavía estaba a horcajadas apretando mis piernas contra el suelo congelado. Yo podía sentir la humedad empapando mi ropa, pero no me importaba, en todo lo que podía enfocarme era la expresión de lujuria de su cara cuando me levantó la camiseta más arriba para echar un vistazo a la barra de platino que tenía sobre mi ombligo. A él definitivamente le gustaba, y a mí me gustaba que a él le gustara. Mi cuerpo entero empezó a calentarse y mi boca se hizo agua, él todavía no me había quitado los ojos, o los dedos, de encima.

Tomé ventaja de la distracción de Edward y me giré hacia otro lado, tirándolo de encima de mí. Chillé y me levanté de un salto, corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia el pequeño grupo de las chicas que estaban del otro lado. Pude oírle reír detrás de mí.

Luego de otra media hora, mis manos tenían punzadas por el frío. Podía ver a Edward agazapado con el grupo de chicos y sus padres del otro lado de la pista. Había cerca de cincuenta bolas de nieve todas listas frente a ellos, esperando para ser lanzadas.

Oh, no, de verdad ya he tenido suficiente. Mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando de frío, mis ropas estaban mojadas, mi perfecto pelo lacio estaba ahora goteando y colgando como colas de rata alrededor de mi cara _¡Debo parecer extremadamente atractiva!_

—Edward, ya tuve suficiente —grité. Yo a propósito me había quedado escondida en un lugar seguro y agazapada detrás de una de las vallas del lado de la pendiente.

—Vale, de acuerdo, vamos —gritó en respuesta. Su voz era divertida pero a la vez desafiante. No parece querer decir eso, solo quiere que yo salga de mi lugar seguro. Maldito chico competitivo.

—En serio, ya tuve suficiente, tengo frío. —Me volví y eché un vistazo en dirección en dónde Edward estaba escondido. Una bola de nieve zumbaba en mi dirección. Me las arreglé justo a tiempo para mantener mi cabeza por detrás de la valla. Dios, es un buen tirador. — Edward, por favor, ¿podemos irnos? Te prometo que tuve suficiente —rogué.

— ¿Es un truco?

—No, lo prometo — le prometí—. Estoy saliendo. —Me impulsé fuera, saliendo con las manos arriba en señal de rendición. Casi inmediatamente diez bolas de nieves volaron hacia mí. Grité y salté otra vez tras la valla. Gemí. ¡No quiero quedarme toda la noche aquí!— Edward, ¡tengo que hacer pis! — gimoteé. Podía escuchar a Edward riéndose y hablando con los chicos de su equipo.

—Vale, ven entonces, sal, y nos iremos —gritó, sonando más genuino esta vez. Salté de nuevo la valla. Nada voló en dirección hacia mí así que salí lentamente. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando no pasó nada mientras caminaba hacia él. Él estaba de pie en un lado esperando por mí junto a la puerta del personal. Yo estaba a mitad de camino cuando el equipo de los chicos dio con todo. No había ningún lugar donde cubrirse. Todo lo que pude hacer fue volver mi espalda y cubrirme la cabeza mientras era cubierta por todas partes con nieve. De repente, unos brazos me envolvieron, volviéndome a un lado. Giré mi cabeza para ver que Edward me había envuelto alrededor de forma que los misiles le estaban dando a él en vez de a mí. Estaba riéndose lo cual hacía que su pecho vibrara contra mi espalda mientras presionaba su mejilla en lo alto de mi cabeza, cubriéndome completamente. —Parará en un minuto, luego huirán corriendo y entonces nosotros correremos para irnos —aseguró todavía riéndose.

—¿Este era tu plan? ¿Traerme a campo abierto? — Lo acusé falsamente, jugando, presionándolo más cerca, adorando la sensación de su calidez contra mi cuerpo frío.

—No, les dije que íbamos a parar, estuvimos de acuerdo, luego todos empezaron a tirarte cuando tú estabas a mitad de camino —replicó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Están parando; prepárate para correr por la puerta del personal. Luego de algunos segundos, se separó de mí y agarró mi mano arrastrándome a toda velocidad hacia la salida. —A la misma hora la semana que viene, chicos —les gritó cuando llegamos a la puerta. Me empujó primero y cerró la puerta de un golpe cuando unas pocas bolas de nieve chocaron contra la puerta causando un gran estruendo. Estallé de risa.

—Eso en serio fue divertido —admití, agitando mis manos, tratando de calentármelas. Caminó hacia mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—Parece que estás congelada.

—Me siento congelada. Mis dedos están adormecidos —dije haciendo un mohín.

Él sonrió y tomó una de mis manos que estaban rojas, levantándola hacia sus labios, colocó dos de mis dedos en su boca. Estaba tan caliente que jadeé excitada. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos mientras sacaba y se colocaba otros dos. No tenía la menor idea acerca de lo caliente que estaba que coloqué mi otra mano en su camisa, luego por su estómago, tratando de no mostrarme desesperada a la reacción que me hacían sus músculos, y sentirlo. Edward gruñó y su cuerpo se puso rígido, duro, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras mi mano calentaba su cuerpo y él me chupaba los dedos. Podía sentir mi cuerpo caliente, temblando.

Edward sacó mi mano de su boca.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó. Su voz era tan roca y sexy que mi cuerpo inmediatamente comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero no era por el frío esta vez. Asentí.

—Mis labios están un poco fríos —le dije burlándome. Edward sonrió.

—¿En serio? Los míos también —susurró mientras inclinaba su cabeza y besaba mis labios. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, agarrando con mis manos su pelo mojado, presionando mi cuerpo al suyo. Me arrinconó suavemente contra la pared, besándome profundamente. Sus besos eran tan hermosos que casi me hacen perderme en ellos. Una de sus manos frías voló debajo de mi top, sus dedos jugaban con el botón de mi estómago. Le sonreí a través de sus labios, me besó en la frente. Sus ojos brillaban de pasión y lujuria. Debo decir que fue muy duro para Edward parar, pero lo más probable era que no quisiera apurarme después de lo que me había dicho de que era un jugador. —Debería, probablemente, llevarte a tu casa antes de que te pesques una neumonía, tus ropas están mojadas —sugirió mientras me miraba muy despacio.

—Tú también estás mojado —comenté, limpiándole hielo de su hombro.

—Eso es lo que ella dijo. —Puse mis ojos en blanco y traté de no sonreír.

—Odio esas bromas.

—Sí yo también, pero en realidad no puedo creer que yo lo haya dicho. —Movió su cabeza riéndose. Cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, me tomó de nuevo la mano, mirándome esperanzado. Le sonreí y coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas. —¿Entonces te has olvidado de gastarme bromas ahora? me preguntó mientras caminábamos fuera del edificio en la noche fría. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él juguetona.

—No, realmente, aún tienes algo que hacer.

—Asombroso. Eso es lo que estaba esperando que dijeras —me respondió sonriendo y abrió la puerta del coche para que yo subiera.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Significa que tienes que verme de nuevo. —Con su sonrisa engreída, encendió el motor, calentándolo incluso el aire que respirábamos. Me mordí el labio porque era un tierno movimiento que él había hecho. De camino a casa, me calenté mis manos y retiré los pedazos de hielo de mi pelo. Se estacionó y apagó el motor. —¿Vas a invitarme a calentarme? —lo dijo flirteando conmigo.

—De acuerdo ¿por qué no? Mis padres están en casa así que tú puedes pasar y calentarte con ellos… — haciendo un mohín y viendo el auto de ellos. Él se rió y me desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y alcanzando la manija de la puerta la abrió.

—Espera, qué, ¿en serio? —Comencé a entrar en pánico. No podía dejar que mi padre lo asustara todavía. —Whoa, un poco temprano para conocer a los padres —dije rápidamente. Se rió incrédulamente.

—Tú conociste a los míos ayer —él respondió encogiéndose de hombros con facilidad.

Tragué saliva, asentí y le dije hundiéndome en el asiento:

—Sí, pero tus padres no amenazan con cortar los genitales como desea mi papá… —Su mano se movió de nuevo al lado de la manija de la puerta y sonrió tímidamente.

—Bien, bien, lo dejaremos por esta noche entonces. —Me reí.

—Debilucho —bromeé, inclinándome hacia él, presioné mis labios a los suyos de nuevo. Edward enredó su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabello haciendo que mi cuerpo se quemara y vibrara de emoción.

Por Dios ¿cómo diablos me estaba haciendo esto a mí? ¿Cómo se puede simplemente ser un vals en mi vida y hacerme sentir de esta manera? Esto no era justo.

—Entonces…. ¿Mañana por la noche? —me preguntó esperanzado cuando yo me aparté. Asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole mientras salté de su jeep y prácticamente corrí por el camino a mi casa.

Me giré cuando llegué a la puerta y lo saludé con la mano antes de entrar a mi casa. Suspiré contenta al oír que su coche estaba lejos.

Una sonrisa de dibujó en mi rostro cuando llegué a la cocina para arreglar las flores. Mi madre entró en la cocina mientras yo estaba terminando de darle unos toques a las flores.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? —me preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba mi pelo despeinado y mojado con hielo. Suspiré soñadora.

—Esta noche tuve la mejor cita que jamás he tenido, eso es lo que pasó —me brotó una sonrisa de lado a lado. Tomé el jarrón y me lo llevé a mi habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en su mejilla mientras pasaba delante de ella. —Buenas noches, te quiero mamá —le dije antes de subir las escaleras bailando.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Tubing: <em>**Es una actividad de invierno que consiste en decender por una pista de nieve sobre una especie de neumático o flotador.

-O-

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No voy a dar adelantos, pero el capítulo siguiente es _EL_ capítulo. Es importante que presten atención a los pequeños detalles.

Tema aparte, rindo el Martes, así que no es muy probable que suba el otro cap el Lunes a la noche, voy a hacer lo posible, pero en su defecto, la actualización de la historia va a ser el Martes. _No desesperéis(?_

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchísimas gracias por leer. Que tengan un buen fin de semana, ¡Nos leemos en unos días!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

**CAPITULO 4**

En el transcurso de una semana y media vi a Edward cada noche, excepto el viernes y el sábado porque él trabajaba en un club. En esos dos días fuimos a almorzar a su casa, ya que él dijo que quería verme. Honestamente habían sido los diez mejores días de mi vida. Cada cita en la que me había llevado había sido diferente. Había algunas cosas tradicionales como películas, cenas o picnic en el parque. Me había presentado a sus amigos en una fiesta; eran todos muy agradables y era fácil llevarse bien con ellos, a pesar de que todos ellos coqueteaban por lo que podía ver.

También hubo citas no tan tradicionales. Me llevó a un partido de futbol. A las jaulas de béisbol, pero personalmente creo que esa fue sólo una excusa para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras me enseñaba a batear correctamente. Dimos un paseo en la playa; incluso fuimos a una carrera de autos. La mejor noche de lejos fue cuando fuimos a un descampado, dejó las luces del auto encendidas y la radio puesta en alguna estación de música cursi mientras bailábamos bajo las estrellas. Esa fue la última noche y fue tan romántico que me dieron ganas de llorar.

Edward era honestamente increíble y ninguna vez me presionó para que nos acostáramos, lo que me hizo incluso estar más loca por él. Hoy era martes por lo que debía estar por aquí en cualquier momento.

Tenía puesto una falda vaquera corta y un top negro de cuello en V, me aseguré de usar ropa interior más sexy. Definitivamente nos había hecho esperar el tiempo suficiente. Cada vez que él me besaba, mi cuerpo ansiaba más y más por lo que sabía que esta era la noche.

Cuando se detuvo en mi casa, salté hacia él antes de que incluso bajara completamente del auto.

—Hey, guapo —coqueteé mientras subía en el lado del pasajero. Su boca cayó con un chasquido audible.

—Maldición, te ves tan caliente —me felicitó mirándome lentamente. Un rubor se esparció por mi rostro mientras me acomodaba en el asiento.  
>—Ese es un lindo hola —me burlé. Él sonrió tímidamente.<p>

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Hola, preciosa —se corrigió, inclinándose para besarme. Enrosqué mis manos en la parte de atrás de su cabello y lo bese hambrientamente. Un pequeño gemido que hizo él con la parte posterior de su garganta hizo a mi piel tomar vida. —Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos esta noche? Dijiste que hoy era tu elección —preguntó mientras se alejaba  
>de mí y arrancaba el auto. Me encogí de hombros.<p>

—Pizza para llevar. —Frunció el ceño, sacando al auto y llevándolo hacia la carretera.

—Bueno, eso no es muy romántico. ¿Dónde vamos a comer? ¿En el parque o algo así?

—No. —Sonreí burlonamente. Me miró expectante pero negué con la cabeza. —Solo conduce hasta allí, te diré después. —Un entusiasmo nervioso burbujeaba dentro de mí y estaba empezando a acobardarme.

Edward nos condujo hasta el mismo lugar de comida para llevar donde fuimos después del club la primera noche que nos conocimos. Mientras se estaba cocinando tomó mi mano y besó mi cuello, haciéndome poner la piel de gallina por todo mi cuerpo. Finalmente, justo cuando estaba a punto de decir al diablo con la pizza, estuvo hecha. Edward tomó la caja y me llevó de vuelta al auto.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde? —preguntó de nuevo.

—A tu apartamento —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Él me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pareciendo estar un poco sorprendido. Me encogí de hombros—. Pensé que podríamos tener una noche con una película para cambiar. —Mentí. Asintió, frunciendo el ceño, pareciendo aprensivo. Espera, ¿él no quiere dormir conmigo o algo así? ¿Entiende lo que estoy pidiendo, piensa que solo quiero ver una película? — ¿No quieres? —pregunté preocupada. Su rostro se suavizó instantáneamente.

—No es eso. Solo desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes. Podría haber pagado a mis vecinos para que limpiaran —contestó sonriendo. Estallé en carcajadas, sacudiendo mi cabeza con diversión—. Mi casa es un desastre, Bella. —Hizo una mueca y me miró, con sus ojos verdes pidiendo disculpas.

—Está bien, pero tal vez necesitas empezar a mantenerla un poco más limpia en caso de que tengas compañía —bromeé.

Después de un par de minutos, se detuvo en frente de su edificio. Salí del auto y caminé hasta donde me estaba esperando. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura firmemente mientras me besaba el lado de mi cabeza. Mis nervios desaparecieron al recordar cuán fácil era estar en su compañía. Era como si no tuviera que pensar, todo pasaba naturalmente. Deslicé mis manos en sus bolsillos de atrás y apreté su trasero suavemente mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia su apartamento.

Al entrar, ahogué una risa. No era tan terrible como la última vez, pero seguía siendo un desastre. Me lanzó una mirada de disculpa y me observó mientras entraba al salón, me sentaba en el sillón y me quitaba los zapatos. Fue a la cocina y volvió con dos botellas de agua con gas.

—¿Esto está bien? O tengo Pepsi —ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreí y tomé la botella de sus manos.

—Esto está bien para mí, gracias. — Hablamos mientras comíamos y luego puso la película. No tenía mucho para elegir y en su mayoría eran todas películas típicas de chicos, con violencia, sangre y armas.

Finalmente nos decidimos por _La jungla de cristal 4.0_ y nos acomodamos en el sofá para verla. Me acurruqué junto a él, enganchando mis piernas sobre las suyas, casi sentada en su regazo. Su mano descansaba justo encima de mi rodilla haciendo a todo mi cuerpo estar un par de grados más caliente.

Apenas podía concentrarme en la película. Después de aproximadamente una hora, giré mi cabeza y presioné mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su delicioso aroma. Literalmente olía lo suficientemente bien como para comerlo. Presioné mis labios en su piel. Me sostuvo más fuerte al gemir silenciosamente poniéndome más excitada. Besé su cuello hacia arriba lentamente y a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, mordisqueándolo suavemente. Bueno, _¡Hora de hacer el primer movimiento, Bella!_ Moví mis piernas y me levanté para estar sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras mis manos agarraban la parte de atrás de su cabello. Sus ojos ardían en los míos haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y mi corazón latiera erráticamente en mi pecho. Movió sus manos y las colocó en la parte baja de mi espalda, empujándome ligeramente haciendo que mi pecho se acerca a él.

Lo besé largo y profundamente, adorando la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos. Sus manos agarraron mi blusa por atrás mientras me besaba apasionadamente hasta que sentí que mi mundo estaba girando un poco demasiado rápido. Se alejó justo cuando me estaba poniendo un poco mareada. Besitos fueron plantados en mi cuello haciéndome cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación. Todo se sentía tan bien que apenas podía mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi blusa, haciéndome cosquillas, su lengua caliente trazaba la V en el frente. Jadeé, agarrando su cabello con mis manos.

No me podía quedar quieta, quería más, pero no quería que esto ocurriera en el sofá. Me alejé de él rápidamente. Sus ojos se elevaron para encontrarse con los míos, con una mirada de disculpa sobre su rostro.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar otra vez —murmuró. Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé su mano, jalándolo suavemente. Él frunció el ceño, viéndose confundido. —¿Bella? —Sonreí, poniéndolo sobre sus pies.

—Shh, es tiempo de dejar de hablar ahora. —Le di un pequeño tirón hacia lo que asumía que era su habitación ya que era la única otra puerta que había en el apartamento.

Gimió y me siguió, pareciendo ridículamente ansioso. Una vez que estábamos en la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Miré alrededor rápidamente, había una alfombra marrón limpia, una cama bien hecha y su cómoda estaba bien organizada. Hmm, tal vez no le gusta dormir con un desastre alrededor.

Estrelló de nuevo sus labios con los míos, sin dejar de caminar hacia delante, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás a la cama. Cuando mis piernas tocaron el costado de la cama, me bajé a ella. Él no lo hizo. En cambio, se quedó de pie y sólo me miró. Su rostro era tan lujurioso que apenas lo podía soportar.

—Bella, eres tan hermosa —arrulló, mirándome desde la cabeza hasta los pies y de vuelta. Me senté rápidamente y agarré su camiseta, tirándolo hacia abajo casi encima de mí. Rió perversamente—. Y aquí estoy yo queriendo tomar las cosas con calma —murmuró contra mis labios. Sonreí con aire de culpabilidad y tomé la parte inferior de su camiseta, sacándosela por la cabeza y la arrojé al piso. Apenas se había movido y todo mi cuerpo estaba empezando a doler con anticipación.

—Edward, por favor, si no me tomas pronto, voy a morir —me quejé. Él sonrió, con ojos brillantes al alisarme el cabello del rostro.

—Bueno, definitivamente no quiero eso — susurró, inclinando su cabeza y besándome. Pero no fue el beso apasionado de estoy a punto de hacerte el amor; fue más bien un beso casto que duró una fracción de segundo antes de romperlo y mirarme de nuevo—. Tengo algo que quiero hacer antes de que esto ocurra —dijo, cambiando su peso así se cernía sobre mí, apenas tocándome.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin aliento, agarrando su cadera con mis rodillas para que así no se alejara más. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro al juntar sus cejas.

—Te quiero preguntar algo antes de acostarnos pero no te lo pregunto porque tenga que hacerlo o algo así. En realidad, te lo iba a preguntar esta noche de todas formas —divagaba. Le sonreí con tranquilidad, asintiendo en acuerdo, y preguntándome en silencio de qué se trataba—. Bien, bueno, sé que es un poco apresurado y no nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Puedes decir que no si es demasiado rápido para ti, está bien. — Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, parecía frustrado mientras luchaba con las palabras.

_¿Qué lo tiene tan nervioso y preocupado?_ Normalmente nunca ha sido así.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? — Gimió y luego abrió los ojos, mirándome con una expresión suplicante.

—¿Quieres ser exclusiva conmigo? ¿Serias mía? —preguntó en voz baja. Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. Él sonrió débilmente—. Realmente estoy loco por ti. Cada segundo que paso contigo es mejor que el anterior, pero honestamente no sé cómo funciona, porque ¿cómo diablos puedes mejorar la perfección? Pero lo haces todo el tiempo. Me sorprendes. —Un sutil rubor coloreó sus mejillas mientras hablaba. Me mordí el labio mientras me derretía por dentro de lo bonito que fue el pequeño discurso y de lo inseguro que parecía. Oh dios, ¿él quiere ser exclusivo? Nunca antes ha tenido una novia, pero ¿me quiere a mí? Mis ojos ardían con lágrimas de felicidad. Me sentía tan especial porque un increíble chico me quisiera así y pensaba que nuestro tiempo juntos era la perfección. Tenía la boca demasiado seca y no sabía si sería capaz de hablar, así que en su lugar, me limité a asentir en aceptación. Sus ojos se ampliaron, y una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus rosados labios llenos. —¿Eso es un sí? —La esperanza floreció en su voz al hablar.

—Sí —dije con voz ronca. Hizo un pequeño gruñido de triunfo y estrelló sus labios con los míos de nuevo. El beso fue diferente esta vez. Tal vez porque ahora era oficialmente su novia o tal vez porque estábamos desparramados en la cama y ambos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, el beso estaba lleno de fuego y pasión, pero seguía siendo íntimo, lo que me hizo temblar de felicidad.

Después, yacimos enredados, nuestros cuerpos enganchados el uno con el otro. Cerré mis ojos satisfecha, envuelta en sus brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Esa experiencia había sido hermosa. Él fue increíble, paciente, apasionado, cariñoso, y aun así me sentía demasiado abrumada incluso ahora, después de un par de minutos, seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmarme. No había sido mi primera vez, había tenido relaciones sexuales con mi ex novio, Jake, pero debido a las emociones y los sentimientos que se incluían, sentí como si fuera mi primera vez. Había sido una experiencia de las que cambian la vida, y sabía que si por alguna razón esto no funcionara entre nosotros, él sería siempre el único con que compararía a los demás. Él siempre sería el que sacudió mi mundo totalmente.

La idea de que esto no funcionara, hacía doler a mi estómago. Mientras escuchaba a su corazón volviendo lentamente a la normalidad, recé en silencio para ser lo suficiente como para mantenerlo interesado. Él dejo escapar un gran suspiro y levanté la mirada hacia él, apoyando mi barbilla en su pecho. Me sonrió, trazando un dedo por mi rostro, por debajo de la línea de mi nariz y a través de mi pómulo. No estaba segura de cómo me veía, pero apostaría mi último dólar a que mi expresión reflejaba a la de él en este momento. Él se veía cautivador, satisfecho y contenido.

—Así que, así es como se siente —dijo en voz baja, agarrando mi cintura y levantándome para que estuviera a la altura de su rostro. Lo miré con curiosidad. Levantó su cabeza y dejó pequeños besos por mi rostro donde sus dedos habían estado segundos antes. Cerré mis ojos, sonriendo felizmente mientras él me sujetaba.

—¿Cómo se siente el qué? —pregunte sin aliento, al darme cuenta de que en realidad no entendí lo que quería decir. Bajó la cabeza a su almohada. Su mano se acercó a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, enredándose en mi  
>cabello.<p>

—Hacerle el amor a tu novia —respondió, guiando mi boca a la de él, sacándome el aliento.

Honestamente Edward era el mejor novio siempre. Era increíblemente dulce y atento, me compraba detalles y me llamaba y mandaba mensajes todo el tiempo. Estaba enamorándome en serio de él. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que me había pedido que fuéramos exclusivos y cada día parecía ser mejor. Había pasado algunas cuantas noches en su casa, que incluso había limpiado para mí, una limpieza verdadera, no solamente el tipo de limpieza de tirar las cosas al vacío. Ni siquiera les pagó a sus vecinos para que lo hicieran, lo hizo él mismo. Siguió llevándome a citas ingeniosas, cada una superaba a la anterior en una apuesta divertida.

La pasión entre nosotros era fuera de este mundo también, lo que ponía la guinda al pastel.

Hoy estaba realmente triste. El instituto reabría y era mi primer día como _senior_.

No quería ir sin embargo, este verano había sido increíble, y no quería volver a una vida normal de sentarme en clase todo el día y hacer los deberes por la noche. Quería pasar el tiempo con Edward.

Antes de levantarme de la cama, tomé mi teléfono y lo revisé para ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje de él:

**Hey hermosa, T extrañe anoche. X**

Sonreí y le contesté que lo había extrañado también. No habíamos hablado mucho ayer, en realidad, nos habíamos pasado casi toda la tarde en su cama, apenas nos dijimos una palabra.

Me levanté a regañadientes y tomé una larga ducha. Mi día se volvió aún más triste al recordar que ni siquiera podía verlo esta noche ya que iba a salir con su hermano, así que tendría que esperar un total de treinta y seis horas y verlo mañana en la noche. Suspiré y me puse un par de jeans cintura alta de _Miss Sixty_ y una blusa negra de manga corta que hacía juego, me coloqué unas botas rojas con punta abierta y me miré en el espejo, sonriendo por mi elección. Yo no era una chica que se complicaba mucho por su aspecto, por lo que ni me molesté en maquillarme. Dejé mi cabello suelto, trencé mi flequillo y lo llevé de costado. Una vez que estuve satisfecha con cómo me veía, me dirigí abajo a desayunar.

Mi mamá estaba haciendo waffles y bacón al igual que cada primer día todos los años escolares.

—Hey, cariño, oh te ves hermosa —dijo, sonriendo alegremente. Me reí incomoda. "_Hermosa_" no era exactamente el término que me aplicaba a mí misma; aunque últimamente había empezado a sentirme más guapa por como Edward parecía verme. Cuando me miraba con esos ojos con adoración, era muy difícil no sentirse especial. Él había impulsado mi autoconfianza varios niveles arriba.

—Tienes que decir eso, eres mi mamá —contesté. Ella sonrió y dejó un plato de waffles sobre la mesa.

—No tengo que hacerlo —negó—. De todos modos, toma, hice waffles según la tradición. — Forcé una sonrisa, sacando un banco de debajo de la mesa y tomé asiento. Traté de no gemir al ver la montaña de comida. Ni siquiera estaba remotamente hambrienta. Tomé un profundo suspiro y agarré el cuchillo y el tenedor. Resistí a la tentación de hacer un puchero mientras empujaba la comida de mi plato como un cachorrito enamorado, suspirando por mi novio que no podría ver en un día y medio. No sonó tan terriblemente largo cuando él dijo eso, pero en realidad fue el tiempo más largo que había  
>pasado lejos de él desde que lo conocí. Mi mamá se sentó junto a mí con su desayuno. —Entonces, ¿aún vas a traer a Edward para que se reúna con nosotros el sábado? —preguntó, sonriendo alegremente. Sentí un poco de entusiasmo a través de mí ante la sola mención de su nombre. Asentí con una sonrisa.<p>

Finalmente Edward había juntado coraje para querer conocer a papá, así que habíamos hecho planes para que viniera a una barbacoa la tarde del sábado. Mis amigos iban a venir también; ellos aún no lo habían conocido debido a que lo quería mantener todo para mí por un tiempo antes de integrarlo a la red social de mis amigos. Tampoco quería que me avergonzaran y que dijeran algo que lo haría huir de mí gritando. Una bocina sonó desde delante. Sonreí, agradecida por el hecho de que no tenía que terminar el resto de mis waffles.

Me levanté rápido, raspando mi plato en la basura antes de darle un beso a mi mamá en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos después de la escuela —dije por encima de mi hombro, agarrando mi mochila y corriendo al auto de Alice que me esperaba. Tan pronto como estuve dentro, ella empezó a hablar. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por volver a empezar; quería encontrar un novio nuevo.

—Entonces ¿qué piensas? ¿Habrá estudiantes transferidos calientes este año? —preguntó con entusiasmo mientras conducía los quince minutos hasta la escuela. Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, tal vez. Si llega a haber, es mejor que consigas a uno rápido antes de que yo lo haga —bromeé, guiñándole un ojo. Ella me sonrió.

—Y ¿qué diría el Señor Perfecto si te escuchara hablando así? —Sonreí, ni siquiera necesitaba pensar en cómo contestar esa pregunta, ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

—Él habría dicho, "Maldita sea, preciosa, debo mejorar mi juego si vas a estar mirando a otros chicos" o algo así —dije sonriendo, mientras trataba de imitar su voz sedosa. Alice rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—No puedo esperar a conocerlo. Me encanta como te dice preciosa, es tan dulce. —Suspiró soñadoramente—. Quiero mi propio Señor Perfecto.

—Tal vez lo conocerás hoy, sugerí mientras nos deteníamos en el estacionamiento.

—Eso espero. —Apagó el motor, agarró su mochila de atrás y sacó sus largas piernas del auto. Tan pronto como estuvimos fuera, fuimos atacadas con abrazos de amigos y gente que no habíamos visto durante semanas. Una charla emocionada empezó mientras todos se intercambiaban historias de verano.

Después de unos minutos, Alice y yo nos disculpamos y fuimos a conseguir nuestros horarios en la oficina. Pasé la mirada sobre el mío rápidamente. Todo se veía bien, excepto por el hecho de que tenía gimnasia primero y cálculo a lo último, lo que apestaba totalmente. Odiaba cálculo y el año pasado estaba seriamente fracasando hasta el punto de tener que conseguir un compañero para que me ayudara.

Decir que fue una experiencia vergonzosa sería una subestimación masiva. Algunas personas no estaban destinadas a aprender matemáticas, y yo era sin duda una de ellas. Un vistazo rápido al horario de Alice demostró que teníamos exactamente lo mismo. Chillaba de emoción porque al menos la tenía a ella allí, también. Hmm, tal vez me pueda ayudar con las estúpidas matemáticas.

—¡Tenemos exactamente el mismo horario! —grité. Ella sonrió.

—¡Impresionante! Mira, el último año va a ser genial, puedo sentirlo. —Enroscó su brazo con el mío mientras caminábamos al gimnasio.

Por suerte, al ser nuestro primer día, nadie tenía los uniformes de gimnasia, estuvimos "discutiendo nuestras expectativas sobre la materia y lo que queríamos alcanzar para este año en esta clase" que esencialmente significaba un periodo libre para pasar el rato y ponerse al día con todos los chismes del verano.

A la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la mesa de mis amigos y Jacob Black, mi ex novio, que estaba de pie hablando con Quil, uno de mis otros amigos. Jake se había puesto más lindo en el verano; su rostro había perdido algo de redondez. Parecía que había crecido un montón. Su cabello oscuro era más largo y un poco desaliñado alrededor del cuello, pero con estilo. Sus ojos marrones aún tenían ese pequeño brillo que recordaba bien. Y si no hubiera conocido a Edward, totalmente estaría pensando dos veces en haber roto con él al comienzo del verano.  
>—Hey, Bella —saludó, tirando de mí en un abrazo—. Te ves bien —dijo al soltarme, dejando a sus ojos recorriéndome lentamente. Me moví incomoda en mis pies.<p>

—Hey, Jake. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? — Se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estuvo bien, ya sabes —contestó, un poco triste.

La culpa fluyó a través de mi cuerpo ya que obviamente yo era la responsable de su expresión triste. Jacob era un chico realmente agradable, pero no era adecuado para mí. Habíamos sido amigos desde hacía unos años, luego empezamos a salir el año pasado. La relación duró poco más de seis meses antes de que me diera cuenta de que no estaba funcionando para mí y rompí al comienzo del verano. Él estuvo realmente molesto en ese tiempo y obviamente aún lo estaba.

—Sí —tragué. _Hombre esto es incómodo_. Por favor ¡déjanos pasar esta etapa! —Nos podemos sentar juntos, ¿verdad? —pregunté, esperando que dijera que sí. Yo no quería echarlo de nuestro grupo de amigos y tampoco quería dejarlos. Asintió rápidamente, sacando una silla para mí y luego se sentó a mí lado.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó. Sonreí y sentí a mi cuerpo relajarse—. Le estaba contando a Quil sobre mi desastrosa mañana —dijo, frunciendo su nariz con desagrado.

Tomé asiento en la silla que él había sacado para mí, mientras abría mi sándwich.

—¿Qué está mal sobre eso? —pregunté, comiendo rápido. Él suspiro dramáticamente.

—Mi horario apesta a lo grande. Fui a la oficina para intentar cambiarlo, por lo que se me hizo tarde para Biología, así que ahora tengo una detención después de la escuela. Olvidé la clave de mi casillero, entonces no tomé los libros correctos de inglés, por eso ahora tengo que hacer un ensayo esta noche sobre "La importancia de traer los materiales de lectura adecuados a la clase" —gruñó, cruzando los brazos en señal de frustración. Sonreí.

—¿Tienes una detención el primer día? Seguramente ese es algún tipo de record para la escuela —me burlé—. Tal vez tendrás tu nombre inmortalizado en el libro de los delincuentes. Debes estar orgulloso. —Hizo un sonido burlón con la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Ja, Ja. Había olvidado lo divertida que eras… no. —Me apuntó jugando con su dedo en mis costillas. Grité y me alejé rápidamente—. Al menos, cálculo estuvo bien, no hicimos nada en absoluto. El nuevo profesor es genial, a pesar de que todas las chicas estuvieron babeando por él, en lugar de por mí —dijo, pareciendo molesto.

—Oh ¿están hablando del nuevo profesor de cálculo? —interrumpió Bree. Una expresión soñadora cruzó su rostro—. Oh dios mío, él es tan caliente que juro que casi llegué al clímax con solo escucharlo hablar —dijo abanicándose su rostro dramáticamente. Prácticamente, todos los chicos de la mesa inflaron  
>su pecho inconscientemente.<p>

Me eche a reír cuando las otras chicas comenzaron a unirse a los comentarios calientes y los chismes de cómo cálculo era ahora su nueva asignatura preferida. Algunas de las chicas zorras estaban planeando cómo podrían meterse en problemas sólo para que lo pudieran escuchar gritarles con su voz sexy.

_Patético_.

Alice se quejó:

—Oh hombre, ¡y nosotras no lo tenemos hasta el final del día! Quiero verlo también —se lamentó, poniéndose de pie y agarrando las cajas de su comida vacía. Enrosqué mi brazo con el de ella.

—Vamos, la campana está a punto de sonar y tengo que coger el libro de español de mi casillero. Puedes ver al nuevo profesor caliente dentro de dos clases —insistí, rodando los ojos, la jalé fuera de la mesa, y tiré mi botella y el envoltorio del sándwich en el cesto de basura de pasada.

En el resto de la tarde pasó lo mismo, las personas estuvieron chismeando en los pasillos, fantaseando con el joven profesor caliente enamorándose de ellas. Yo no me les uní, para ser honesta todo me parecía ridículo. Pero igualmente, tal vez me hubiera unido si no tuviera al novio perfecto ya. Había conseguido un poco de tarea hasta ahora pero no demasiada así que todavía podría ser capaz de pasar una hora en el teléfono con Edward esta noche antes de que se encontrara con Rob.

Para la última clase del día, caminé hacia cálculo y tomé asiento en la fila del centro con Alice. Ella prácticamente estaba saltando en su asiento con emoción. Miré alrededor de la clase y me di cuenta de que las chicas estaban arreglándose el cabello y poniéndose lápiz labial. Suspiré, dejándome caer en el asiento y esperé a que la más dolorosa hora de mi vida empezara.

Esperaba que no me hiciera responder ninguna pregunta y entonces podría hablar con él después de clase acerca de lo desastrosa que esta asignatura era para mí. Si él era bueno, tal vez sería un poco más tolerante este año.

Después de un par de minutos, la puerta se abrió. Inmediatamente las chicas en la habitación se enderezaron, sonriéndose la una con la otra con grandes ojos hambrientos, murmurando y riendo. Alice me dio un codazo cerca de las costillas, haciéndome sisear entre dientes ante el repentino dolor.

Levanté la vista hacia el frente del salón de clases, curiosa por ver lo que hacía todo el alboroto. Mis curiosos ojos aterrizaron en Edward. Él estaba de pie allí, sonriendo y parecía un poco nervioso. Se veía guapo como siempre en pantalones negros y una camisa con botones blancos manga corta.

El pánico surgió en mi pecho. _¿Por qué diablos está aquí?_ ¿Algo horrible le ha sucedido a mis padres, y ha venido a buscarme y llevarme al hospital?

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a ponerme de pie, él hablo:

—Bien clase, calmense y vamos a poner el espectáculo en marcha y así todos se podrán ir a casa —dijo con su voz sexy.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Clase? ¿Qué diablos? Yo estaba mitad fuera de mi asiento, congelada en el lugar hasta que la comprensión me golpeó con un balde de agua fría. Mi novio era el nuevo profesor caliente por el que todas se caían. No podía respirar.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y se encontraron con los míos. Vi su fácil sonrisa desaparecer de sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

* * *

><p>Chan, chan, chan.<p>

¡Hola! Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer. Se me complicó entrar después de rendir. Pero bueno, acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Es probable que el viernes suba el siguiente capítulo, en su defecto, el sábado. Así que nos leemos en unos días.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Me quedé mirándolo durante horas, así lo sentí, como horas, pero en realidad, probablemente eran sólo un par de segundos. Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma de mal gusto o algo así. Es un barman y trabaja como instructor de esquí, él no es un profesor. En especial no puede ser mi profesor, eso es imposible. Todavía no había respirado y mis pulmones comenzaron a arder.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Susurró Alice, agarrando mi mano para arrastrarme de nuevo a mi silla, riendo.

No podía apartar la mirada de él, justo en ese momento el me miro con los ojos muy abiertos. De repente, su rostro se contrajo, sus cejas se entrecerraron y sus dientes emitieron un chasquido casi audible. Su mirada se volvió dura, sus ojos fastidiados de mí hicieron que mi sangre se convirtiera en hielo en mis venas. Me estremecí. ¿Está enojado conmigo? ¿Qué razón tendría para estar enojado conmigo? Esto no es mi culpa.

Se recupero mucho más rápido que yo.

Apartó la vista de mí, moviéndose a su escritorio.

—Así que yo soy el señor Cullen, voy a estar tomando el relevo de la Sra. Patterson este año. —dijo con confianza mientras miraba a través de la clase. Me fijé en sus ojos saltando de mí sin una señal de reconocimiento. Esto hizo que mi corazón se acelerase. Esto realmente no puede estar pasándome, sabía que aquello era demasiado perfecto, sabía que algo iba a venir a estropearlo. —Obviamente conmigo siendo nuevo aquí, y este siendo vuestro primer día de vuelta, nosotros no queremos realmente hacer cualquier trabajo hoy, ¿no? —preguntó, sonriendo a la clase. Todos asintieron con entusiasmo. Las chicas estaban mirándolo con expresión soñadora, los chicos se palmearon dándose las cinco entre ellos. —Así que, ¿qué tal si jugamos un poco a conocernos? Cada uno de ustedes me hará una pregunta, y yo tendré una pregunta para ustedes. —Sugirió sentándose en el borde de su escritorio, agitando la cabeza para quitarse el cabello de los ojos. —Entonces, ¿quién quiere ser el primero, o deberíamos simplemente comenzar al frente y bajamos de esa manera a través de todos? —sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña pero atractiva, ganándose sonrisas coquetas de vuelta. Él asintió con la cabeza a una chica que estaba sentada en la primera fila, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó y sonrió.

Me moví en mi asiento, luchando contra el impulso de ir y arrancar su cabeza.

—Dime tu nombre, y después haces tu pregunta.

—Soy Kim Edmunds, um... ¿Dónde estaba enseñando antes?—preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

_¡Zorra! Deja de mirarlo de esa manera.  
><em>  
>Edward sonrió.<p>

—No lo estaba haciendo. Este es mi primer trabajo de enseñanza. Me gradué en la universidad este año y tuve la suficiente suerte como para que se me ofreciera este puesto de inmediato. —respondió. —¿Cuál es su película favorita, señorita Edmunds?

No le hice caso a su respuesta, lo estaba mirando a él tan intensamente que realmente estaba haciendo picar mis ojos. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? Tal vez voy a tener que transferirme a otra escuela o algo así o el tendrá que renunciar a su puesto de trabajo.

Por Dios estaría en un gran problema si la gente se entera que salió con una estudiante.

Escuchaba las respuestas de la clase y sus preguntas a medida que la hacían. Él tenía 22 años, vivía solo, su libro favorito era el deporte ilustrado - que le valió una risa de la clase. Su película favorita era Halloween, la versión original. Su deporte favorito y pasatiempo. Y la lista seguía, hechos triviales que en su mayoría ya conocía sobre él y su familia. La clase parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra.

Cuando llegó a mí, me di cuenta de que tenía las manos agarradas al borde de la mesa haciendo los músculos de sus brazos tensarse. Tenía la mandíbula apretada. Él estaba mirándome con enojo pero obviamente estaba tratando de ocultarlo con una sonrisa cortes.

—Nombre. —preguntó.

Me moví en mi asiento sabiendo que tenía que jugar con el toda la cosa de, 'No sé quién eres'.

—Bella Swan. Y, eh, no tengo una pregunta.—murmuré, retorciéndome bajo su intensa mirada. Levantó una ceja

—Está bien, así que yo tengo una para usted, señorita Swan. ¿Le gusta mentir?—Él preguntó.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes eran duros y quemaban los míos.

_¿Qué si me gusta mentir?_ ¿Qué demonios se le ha mentido para hacerme esas preguntas?

—No, yo no miento.—le contesté, moviendo la cabeza con confusión.

—¿En serio? ¿Nunca mintió sobre su edad o cualquier otra cosa? —Siguió él. Su voz era firme y dura. La clase se había quedado en silencio, observando el intercambio, obviamente interesados en la línea donde la interrogación se dirigía.

_¿Él cree que he mentido sobre mi edad?_ Nunca he mentido, nunca.

—No, nunca he mentido sobre mi edad.—respondí con tanta confianza que le fruncí el ceño.

¿Por qué demonios me mira de ese modo? ¡Esto no es mi culpa! Sus manos parecían apretar mas el borde del escritorio mientras me miraba como queriendo decir algo más. En cambio, miro lejos de mí, volviendo su atención a Alice que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Él asintió con la cabeza para que ella le hiciera su pregunta.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, obviamente emocionada de tener su turno para hacerle una pregunta.

—Está bien, así que soy Alice Brandon, y me pregunto si tienes novia. —Su voz sonaba seductora incluso a mis oídos.

Sus ojos apretados, todo su cuerpo se tensó ni siquiera mirarme mientras hablaba.

—No, no la tengo. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?. — Sentí que mi corazón se rompía por sus palabras. ¿_No_? ¿_Cómo puede haber dicho que no_? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía seguir aquí, no podía sentarme aquí por más tiempo y hacer como que no me estaba muriendo por dentro. Me levanté rápidamente y agarre mi bolso del suelo, lanzando mis libros en el airadamente. La clase estaba a punto de terminar de todos modos. —¿Y a dónde va exactamente, señorita Swan? —Preguntó, sonando tan parecido a un maestro que me dolieron las entrañas.

—Tengo que excusarme. — —dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Casi podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre mí. Un conmocionado silencio llenó la habitación.

—Siéntese, señorita Swan —ladró Edward

No le hice caso cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir hacia abajo en mi cara. Yo las quite airadamente y tire la puerta para abrirla. Tan pronto como estuve en el pasillo me encontré con no saber a dónde ir, pero sentí la necesidad de estar lejos de aquí, sola antes de que me derrumbara por completo. De repente sentí unos dedos alrededor de mi mano, y estaba siendo tirada en una brusca parada. Miré a mi alrededor para ver a Edward parado allí. Su expresión era increíblemente enojada.

—¿Dónde diablos vas? ¡No puedes simplemente irte de una clase así como así! Voy a tener que darle una detención o algo por esto.—recriminó, moviendo la cabeza y dejándome ir mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Todavía estaba sufriendo por la respuesta de_ 'No tengo una novia'_ en clases, y podía sentir las lágrimas tratando de forzar su salida de nuevo. Sabía que necesitaba salir de aquí rápidamente.

—Simplemente has lo que quieras. —murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupada. Me volví para alejarme, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

—Joder, Bella, ¿Qué demonios se supone que haga? ¿Permitirte ir sobre mí en la clase? —escupió venenosamente.

¿_Eso_ es todo lo que le preocupa? ¿El hecho de que hice que parezca una presa fácil por salir fuera de su clase? ¿Nada más sobre esta situación le está afectando?

Me volví y le di mi mejor golpe completamente deslumbrada.

—Si estás preocupado acerca de lo que tu preciosa clase piensa de ti, entonces dame un mes de detenciones, hazme fregar las pizarras por el resto del año escolar, como si me importara. Haz lo que quieras, simplemente no vuelvas a hablarme nunca. —gruñí furiosamente.

La campana sonó marcando el final de la clase. Él me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia los cuartos de baño, al menos cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Crees que lo único que me molesta es mi reputación por ser un maestro suave? Confía en mí, esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones. — espetó. — ¡Me acosté con un menor de edad! ¿Sabes en cuantos problemas estoy en este momento? ¿Sabes por cuanto enloquecido tiempo voy a ir a la cárcel a causa de que me mentiste? —Sus manos se aferraron a su cabello aproximándose mientras me miraba acusadoramente.

—Yo no te mentí. Tú sabías cuántos años tenía. —He perdido mi batalla contra las lágrimas dejándome caer al suelo, llorando y abrazando mis rodillas pegándolas a mi pecho.

Hizo un furioso resoplido con su garganta.

—¡Yo te conocí en un club, Bella! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber que no eres menor de edad a partir de eso? —contestó, pateando la pared por la frustración. Negué con la cabeza.

—Te dije esa noche que yo estaba en la escuela. — _Esto no es mi culpa, definitivamente no la es._

— ¡Pensé que te referías a la universidad no a la jodida secundaria! ¡Hay que tener 21 para entrar en el club! Deberías habérmelo dicho. ¡Maldita sea, _(tn), no debería haber estado durmiendo contigo durante las dos semanas pasadas!'' —bramó, mirándome disgustado.

Apoyé la cabeza en mis rodillas y solloce hasta que no pude respirar. _Ciertamente esto era mi culpa._ Podía ver su punto, era una menor de edad en un club, y nunca le había dicho específicamente qué edad tenía, supuse que estaba bien con él. Nunca habíamos hablado claramente sobre la escuela o los puestos de trabajo o cualquier otra cosa porque siempre teníamos mejores cosas de que hablar o que hacer.

—Lo siento. —dije. —Pensé que lo sabías, honestamente pensé que lo sabías y no te importaba. — Él gimió.

— ¿Cómo diablos no me importaría estar violando a una menor de edad? ¿Es ese el tipo de persona que crees que soy? ¿Un pedófilo?—preguntó con enojo.

Se deslizó por la pared junto a mí y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo chocando contra el mío y su loción llenando mis pulmones.

—No fue una violación. —Corregí categóricamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza, levantando los ojos al mirarlo. Estaba pálido y claramente conmocionado. Todo su cuerpo parecía derrotado y triste. Sus hombros caídos hacia delante, su angelical y perfecto rostro tenso por la preocupación y el estrés. Él suspiró con tristeza.

—Sí, lo era. Me aproveché de ti. Yo soy el adulto, y tu eres la menor de edad, es como funciona. — Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

_¿Se aprovecho?_ ¿Es alguna especie de broma?

—¿Es una broma? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que lo quería? ¿De lo mucho que todavía lo quiero?.—Le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba muy enfadada con él por rebajar lo que pasó entre nosotros, porque lo hizo sonar como algo malo, sucio.

—Tienes que ir con el director y reportarlo. Iré contigo. —dijo con voz ronca, empujándose a sí mismo y caminando hacia la puerta. Su mano estaba justo a punto de tocar la cerradura antes de que lo agarrara, deteniéndolo. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

—No le voy a decir nada a nadie, no te quiero en problemas a causa de algo que hice mal. Esto es culpa mía, es verdad. Yo debería haberme asegurado de que lo sabías. Lo siento mucho. Tú no eres un pedófilo, por favor no pienses eso. —le supliqué, cerrándole el paso y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Enterré mi cara en un lado de su cuello, respirando. Él estaba temblando, podía sentirlo.

—Tienes que informar esto,Bella, o lo haré yo. Se vería mejor si tú lo hicieras. —respondió él, teniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí. Parecía que estaba sufriendo.

—No, no lo voy a hacer. —negué. —Y si lo haces, les diré que lo inventaste todo.—Lo miré advirtiéndole. No voy a permitir que se meta en problemas debido a esto. Tenemos que ir a través de ello y trabajar en algo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si tienes que hacerlo.

—No hagas esto, no es necesario que se enteren, por favor, Edward —supliqué.

Mis lágrimas caían de nuevo mientras presionaba la espalda contra la puerta, bloqueándola herméticamente para que no pudiera salir.

Él suspiró y dio un paso hacia delante, limpiándome las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Por favor, no llores. —Su voz se quebró mientras hablaba e hizo que mi corazón se apretara en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, el único sonido era mi respiración entrecortada mientras luchaba por dejar de llorar. Él se quedó allí mirando a sus pies pálido y asustado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó en voz baja, todavía sin levantar la vista de sus pies.

—Diecisiete. Voy a tener dieciocho años en ocho meses. — Él gruñó y asintió.

—¿Y no quieres delatarme?—preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

—Gracias. —dijo agradecido.

—No es necesario que me des las gracias. No has hecho nada malo. —dije en voz baja, dando un paso más cerca de él y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él otra vez. Se abrazó a mí esta vez y apreté mi cara en un lado de su cuello amando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Su aliento sopló en mi pelo mientras me abrazaba contra él.

—Sólo tenemos que fingir que esto nunca ha sucedido, como si nos acabáramos de conocer en las aulas. —dijo en voz baja. Sus brazos se apretaron en mí cuando me tire hacia atrás para mirarlo.

¿_Qué diablos significa eso_? _¿Él no quiere estar conmigo?_ Abrí la boca para rogarle, pero nada salió. En el fondo sabía que no podíamos estar juntos, no sólo era ilegal debido a mi edad, sino que también era mi maestro, así que ahora ambos estaríamos en un montón de problemas si esto se sabía. Él perdería su trabajo y, probablemente, iría a la cárcel, y no me gustaría ser expulsada.

—Yo no quiero hacer eso. —dije en voz baja, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar de nuevo.

—Bueno, no tenemos otra opción. Gracias por no reportarme, tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo, pero no puedo ser otra cosa más que un maestro para ti. Tenemos que estar lejos el uno del otro. Tenemos suerte que todo esto haya salido ahora en lugar de más adelante cuando tendríamos algún sentimiento el uno al otro. —dijo, alejándose de mí.

¿_Sentimientos el uno al otro_? ¿_Eso quiere decir que no siente nada por mí ahora_? Vaya eso duele mucho. Yo sabía que estaba enamorándome de él, un par de semanas y habría sido la jefa de las tarjetas de amor. Pensaba que él sentía lo mismo, pero sólo estaba usándome todo el tiempo. Realmente lo hice todo mal.

Inclinó la cabeza y me besó en la frente suavemente, sus labios se demoraron en mi piel. Era un beso dulce, un beso de despedida. Se apartó y tiró de la cerradura de la puerta y salió rápidamente. Tan pronto como se fue, sentí que mi corazón estaba por estallar.

Mi pecho se apretó, mi respiración entrecortada de nuevo, hasta que finalmente me rendí a las lágrimas y me derrumbe devastada por su rechazo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Lamento no haber podido subir el chapter ayer, se me complicó. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Cuando lo leí me entristeció un montón. Espero les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por leer, por los <em>favs <em>y los_ follows_ que le dan a la historia.

**Andy**: ¡Gracias por tu review! Perdón por no haberte contestado en el capítulo anterior, se me pasó. Me alegra que te haya gustado, a mí me pasó lo mismo.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana, ¡Nos leemos en unos días!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

**CAPITULO 6**

Estuve aquí por una eternidad sin saber qué hacer. ¿Podría fingir que no pasó nada, como dijo? Claro, probablemente era mucho más fácil para él que no sentía nada por mí, pero yo estoy totalmente loca por él.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a sentarme en su clase todos los días sabiendo eso? Respire hondo y salpique un poco de agua en mi cara. Mi piel se sentía tensa de tanto llanto, mis ojos estaban irritados, y estaba empezando a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza por tanta tensión.

Cuando estuve tranquila de nuevo, salí del cuarto de baño, manteniendo mis ojos firmemente en el suelo, no quería que la gente me viera y supieran que había estado llorando. No podía decírselo a nadie. No podía hablar de ello en absoluto. No tenía a nadie con quien desahogarme y ayudarme a reparar mi corazón roto, porque no podía permitir que Edward estuviera en problemas.

En silencio, di las gracias a mi buena estrella de que él no hubiera conocido a ninguno de mis amigos, ya que hoy habrían sabido quién era.

El pasillo estaba anormalmente tranquilo para el final de la escuela. Levanté la cabeza y me arriesgué a mirar para ver la sala vacía de gente. _¿Dónde diablos están todos?_ Seguramente la gente debe estar por ahí en el pasillo metiendo sus cosas en sus armarios antes de regresar a casa.

—Bella.

Me di la vuelta para ver caminando hacia mí, a Jake, sonriendo.

— Hey —murmuré, girando mi cuerpo para que no tuviera una clara visión de mi cara que estaba segura, se veía roja e hinchada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? Alice estaba buscándote antes, se ha ido a casa ahora—dijo, deteniéndose a mi lado. Miré hacia abajo, a sus pies, dejando que mi cabello caiga por encima de mi cara.

— ¿Ella se fue? ¿Qué hora es?—pregunté, confundida.

—Son casi las cuatro— _¿Casi las cuatro? ¿Estuve en el baño durante todo ese tiempo?_— ¿Dónde estabas de todos modos? Alice dijo que te levantaste de un salto y saliste corriendo de la clase como si una bomba hubiese explotado y luego ella no pudo encontrarte. — Él puso su mano en mi hombro, apretándome suavemente. El calor de su mano se filtraba a través de mi camisa a mi piel. Giré la cabeza y puse mi mejilla en la palma de su mano necesitaba tanto el consuelo que mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de nuevo. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja. Negué con la cabeza en respuesta. Me abrazó, acariciando mi espalda con sus manos mientras lloraba en su hombro. Cuando mis lágrimas finalmente se secaron él se retiró y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. —¿Qué pasó?

Aspiré con fuerza, limpiando mi nariz.

— No quiero hablar de ello. Gracias por el abrazo, seriamente necesitaba eso. — Forcé una sonrisa falsa y di un paso hacia atrás. Él sonrió cálidamente.

—En cualquier momento, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. — Jake realmente era una persona muy dulce.

Éramos amigos antes de que saliéramos, no mejores amigos o algo así, pero somos bastante cercanos. Siempre fue alguien con quien podía hablar. Cuando nos separamos me prometió que volveríamos a eso y seriamos todavía amigos.

Realmente esperaba que fuera así.

—Vamos, te llevare a casa. — Afirmó, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y tomando mi bolsa en la otra mano mientras me llevaba hacia su coche. — ¿Sabes que luces muy atractiva ahora, Bella? La hinchazón definitivamente te favorece.— Bromeó, sonriéndome.

Me reí y le golpee el pecho con la parte posterior de mi mano. Jake siempre podía avivar mi estado de ánimo. Sonrió mostrándose un poco orgulloso de sí mismo mientras abría la puerta del coche para mí, tirando mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Subí, y mientras cerraba la puerta, vi a Edward de pie junto a su coche, mirándome. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, enojado por algo. Se subió en su coche y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que estaba sorprendida de que no se hubiera roto el vidrio.

Él salió rápido del estacionamiento una fracción de segundo más tarde de lo que Jake subió en el lado del conductor.

— ¿Era el nuevo profesor de cálculo en ese coche? Maldita sea, ese tipo conduce como un loco. — reflexionó, riendo mientras salía a una velocidad más razonable.

Giró a la derecha en dirección a mi casa.

¡_Oh no_! _No puedo ir a casa ahora. Mis padres se enterarían de que he estado llorando, y mi mamá no lo dejará hasta que le diga lo que pasó. ¡No estoy dispuesta a hablar de la ruptura todavía!_

— Jake, ¿Crees que podríamos ir a tu casa por un rato? —le supliqué, sabiendo que su casa estaría vacía. Su padre trabajaba el turno de noche y no se paraba en su casa hasta las diez de la noche, su madre había muerto hace unos tres años de cáncer. Ahí fue en realidad cuando nos conocimos, lo encontré llorando en el pasillo después de su muerte y habíamos sido amigos desde entonces. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Déjame adivinar, no quieres hablar con tu mamá todavía. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? — Él no esperó una respuesta, sino que sólo se detuvo en una calle lateral y giro el coche de vuelta, de regreso en la otra dirección, hacia su casa.

Le sonreí agradecida. Jake siempre me había conocido muy bien.

— Todavía no. Sólo tengo que olvidarme de ello por un tiempo. ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? — Él asintió con rapidez.

—Claro, me puedes cocinar algo de comida. Sabes que soy un cocinero terrible.— Confirmó, sonriendo.

Me reí pensando en todas las veces que había cocinado para mí cuando iba a su casa después de la escuela. Él no era solo un cocinero terrible, era _desastroso_.

—Creo que es un trato. — Saqué el teléfono celular de mi bolsillo, notando que estaba en silencio.

Miré a la pantalla, y me di cuenta de que tenía nueve llamadas y dos textos, todos de Alice. Abrí los textos:

**¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿Está todo bien? ¡Contesta el teléfono o llámame!**

**No te pude encontrar, supongo que te fuiste a casa. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde. ¡Llámame tan pronto como recibas este mensaje!**

Suspiré y le envíe un texto para decirle que estaba bien, pero que no podía hablar ahora. Prometí llamarla esta noche en su lugar. Luego le envíe un texto a mi mamá, diciéndole que estaba cenando con Jake y que no iba a llegar tarde.

Nos detuvimos en la casa de Jake, bajé, viendo como él tomaba nuestros bolsos del asiento.

—Vamos, experta de la cocina, vamos a comer estoy muerto de hambre. — Bromeó, en dirección a la puerta principal. Le sonreí y lo seguí.

Me sentí un poco extraña cuando entré, no había estado en su casa desde que nos separamos. Suspiré y me obligué a no pensar en ello. Solía pasar el rato aquí con él antes de que me pidiera salir, así que realmente no necesito acostumbrarme a él de nuevo, si quiere que seamos amigos.

Dejó las bolsas abajo y me llevó a la cocina, empujándome hacia la nevera suavemente mientras se paraba detrás de mí, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro. Hice una mueca cuando miré la nevera casi vacía. Un solo paquete de carne molida estaba en el fondo, por suerte todavía no había caducado.

—¿Spaghetti a la boloñesa?— Ofrecí, tomándola. Probablemente podría trabajar con esto y con lo que tenía en sus armarios.

— ¡Magnifico!— Gritó, sonriendo alegremente.

Mientras me ponía a trabajar en la cocina, él puso el canal de deportes. No hablamos mucho, además de una conversación cortés. No me pidió ningún detalle, ni me pregunto por qué estaba llorando, ni nada, por lo que estaba agradecida. Cuando termine, le serví, poniendo también un plato en el lado de su papá listo para cuando llegara a casa.

Nos llevamos la comida al salón, viendo algunas comedias malísimas en el televisor mientras comíamos. Después, hicimos nuestras tareas y luego charlamos un poco sobre su verano. Él me contó que su padre se había tomado dos semanas de descanso por lo que fueron a visitar a unos familiares en California. Al parecer, Jake había aprendido a surfear. Fue fácil y cómodo, y me las arregle para mantener a Edward fuera de mi mente por un rato.

Después de un par de horas me llevó a casa.

—Gracias por dejarme venir, te lo agradezco mucho.— Le dije, abrazándolo con fuerza a medida que se detenía frente a mí casa.

—No hay problema, fue muy divertido y gracias por cocinar no había comido así desde que nos separamos. — Respondió. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco triste y me sentí muy mal por herir a una persona tan encantadora.

—Lo siento mucho por eso, Jake, de verdad que lo siento. — Me tragué el nudo en mi garganta. En realidad no habíamos hablado mucho durante el verano, más que un amable texto ocasional, pero nada más, por lo que no habíamos hablado de la ruptura. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, yo también. ¿Crees que tal vez podríamos tener otra oportunidad? — Preguntó, mirándome esperanzado.

—Jake, lo siento yo... — Interrumpí, perdiéndome en las palabras. Quise decirle que tenía novio, pero eso ya no era cierto, así que no podía decirlo. Quise decirle que estaba loca por nuestro nuevo profesor de cálculo, pero no podía hacer eso. Por lo tanto, me senté allí mirándolo con la boca abierta, probablemente con aspecto de una completa idiota.

Él sonrió, poniendo su dedo debajo de mi barbilla, cerrando mi boca. Se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

—Está bien, olvida que dije algo— Se inclinó más hacia delante, agarrando el mango de mi puerta, empujándola para abrirla por mí.

Me reí del mensaje evidente de que me fuera de su coche.

—Capté la indirecta, voy a salir del coche ahora. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches, Bella. —gritó mientras caminaba hacia su auto. Me saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba de la casa.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? —Llamo mi mamá desde la sala.

—Sí. —confirme, tirando mis llaves en el aparador, entrando en la sala.

Mis padres estaban sentados viendo la televisión.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día, calabaza? — Preguntó Papá.

Me encogí de hombros, sin comprometerme.

—Estuvo bien, supongo. — Contesté con desdén, sin querer hablar sobre ello, porque sabía que me haría llorar de nuevo.

Mi padre inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es eso, que te fuiste con Jake? Pensé que estabas con ese nuevo chico, Edward —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí débilmente ante la mención casual de su nombre. A mi papá no le preocupaba Jake, pero estaba un poco aprensivo acerca de Edward. Eso era probablemente la causa de su ceño, él no había tenido la oportunidad de amenazarlo todavía.

—Jake y yo sólo somos amigos. —contesté. Tomando un respiró hondo antes de continuar, sabiendo que tenía que decirlo en voz alta por primera vez. —Edward y yo rompimos hoy.— Me encogí de hombros, tratando de fingir que estaba bien, aunque mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije su nombre.

Mi mamá se quedó sin aliento e inmediatamente saltó del sofá.

—¿Rompieron?— Repitió, dirigiéndose a abrazarme.

Levanté una mano para pedirle que se detuviera.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien.— Mentí. —Me voy a la cama. Nos vemos en la mañana.— Me volví sobre mis talones y me dirigí rápidamente fuera de la habitación, solo haciendo una pausa entre las escaleras y la seguridad de mi habitación.

Cuando llegué allí, lo primero que hice fue tirarme bocabajo en la cama, llorando sin control de nuevo.

No podía hablar con Alice, y no quería volver hablar de nuevo de ello, por lo que le mande un texto en su lugar diciéndole de la separación, pero que no quería hablar más de eso y que la vería mañana como de costumbre.

Tome mi teléfono celular para apagarlo sabiendo que trataría de devolverme la llamada de todos modos a pesar de que le dije que no quería hablar. Como una zombi, me despojé de mi ropa y me dirigí a la ducha, dejando que mis lágrimas se mezclan con el spray que dejaba el agua calmando mi tenso y estresado cuerpo.

En el momento en que salí y me dirigí de nuevo a mi dormitorio, Alice estaba sentada en mi cama. Salté y chillé del susto. Ella me sonrió con tristeza.

—Tu mamá me permitió subir. — Explicó, lanzándome una mirada compasiva.

Asentí con la cabeza y fui a sentarme en silencio junto a ella, agarró un bolso marrón del suelo y lo puso en mi regazo. Lo abrí para ver como treinta dólares de diferentes caramelos y helados.

Me tendió una cuchara para mí. Le sonreí agradecida.

—Sabes que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, ¿verdad? — Pregunté, sacando una caja de cartón, ofreciéndosela.

Nos sentamos a comer helado hasta que ambas nos sentimos enfermas, entonces finalmente se quedó dormida justo después de la medianoche.

Cerré los ojos y recé también por el sueño, pero no me fue tan fácil. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Edward y lo guapo que era. Cuando por fin me quedé dormida como a las cuatro de la mañana todo en lo que soñaba era él y la diversión que tuvimos, cómo solía hacerme reír y hacerme sentir especial.

Cuando la mañana llegó, mi cabeza estaba palpitando, y me sentía muerta en calor. Alice estaba tratando de alegrarme peinando mi cabello por mí, arreglándolo y haciéndome una coleta. Tenía plasmada una sonrisa falsa a pesar de que me sentía un poco muerta por dentro.

Sabía que no quería hablar de ello por lo que no preguntó nada, la amaba por ello.

El camino a la escuela fue horrible. Cada segundo que pasaba me acercaba más y más a verlo de nuevo. Rogué que pudiera mantenerme serena en su clase y no me echara a llorar delante de todos.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento, vi su coche inmediatamente. Al pasar por el, tuve el fuerte impulso de patearlo o lanzarle una piedra a través del parabrisas como venganza. Pero ¿Para qué? ¿En realidad que había hecho mal, aparte de no tener sentimientos por mí? _Nada_.

Suspiré y fui a mi casillero, colocando mis libros como en piloto automático. Asentí con la cabeza, a las conversaciones a mí alrededor, fingiendo que estaba interesada y escuchando.

—¡El señor Cullen!— Gritó Bree de repente excitada, a mi derecha.

Mi aliento se atoro en mi garganta cuando mire en la dirección que estaban mirando. Estaba caminando hacia nosotras, se veía tan guapo que podría llorar.

Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra con una camisa crema en la parte superior, dejada desabrochada. Me mordí la lengua muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para sacarme sangre. _No me había preparado para esto_. Sí, yo esperaba verlo en su clase, pero no sólo que al azar se apareciera en el medio del pasillo.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a nosotras y nos dió a todo el mundo su marcada sonrisa, me fijé en sus ojos que ni siquiera se posaron en mi dirección.

—Buenos días, chicas.

Me tragué la sangre en mi boca y me forcé a no llorar. Bree hizo girar su cabello alrededor de su dedo de la mano mientras lo miraba.

—Escuché esa canción, la que dijo que era su favorita. Yo nunca había oído hablar de _One Republic_ antes, pero esa canción fue increíble— Murmuró, aleteando sus pestañas. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, es una buena canción, deberías escuchar algunas de sus otras canciones también.— Él le sonrió de nuevo a ella y de repente estaba segura de que lo quería golpear, estaba coqueteando con Bree, o Edward simplemente lo hacía porque era mi maestro y había arruinado todo lo que teníamos en el verano.

Miré a mis pies tratando de no dejar que el tono de su voz me afectara. Continuaron hablando acerca de algún grupo estúpido del que nunca había oído hablar antes. Incapaz de mirarlo, arrastré mis ojos del piso para ver que Bree se había movido un poco más cerca de él y tenía su mano sobre su brazo.

_Oh mierda, esto me está matando. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente irse lejos? ¿Por qué está de pie aquí hablando con mis amigos sobre música? ¿No sabe lo mucho que esto me está lastimando?_

—¡Bella, aquí estás!— Llamó alguien.

Gire mi cabeza en la dirección de la voz y vi a Jake caminando hacia mí, sonriendo.

—Hola —murmuré cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

—Dejaste tu portátil anoche— Dijo buscando en su bolsa y tirando de él hacia fuera.

Cuando lo tomé me di cuenta de que las manos de Edward estaban en puños apretados por alguna razón.

—Gracias. No habría sido muy inteligente de mi parte ir a clase sin el ¿verdad? — Bromeé, encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo débilmente a Jake.

—¿Quieres salir a comer algo afuera hoy? — Preguntó.

Pensé en ello_. Por lo menos si no estoy aquí no voy a toparme con Edward todo el tiempo._

—Sí, claro, suena bien, pero tú compras— Rodó los ojos.

—¿No lo hago siempre? Sin duda, es tu turno.— Negué con la cabeza.

—Tú compras, yo cocino, ese es siempre el acuerdo.— Repliqué, sacándole la lengua.

—Señorita Swan, no puede salir de aquí hoy. —Dijo Edward, mirándome molesto. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?— Pregunté confundida. _Estoy en último curso, no necesito tu permiso para salir de la escuela para el almuerzo._

—Tiene detención durante el almuerzo. — Di un grito ahogado. _¿Qué diablos es esto?_

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que he hecho?— Lo desafíe, fulminándolo con la mirada. Edward levantó una ceja, no parecía afectado por mi mirada enojada.

—Por salir de mi clase sin permiso ayer—Afirmó—. Y si sigue faltándome el respeto como lo está haciendo ahora, va a tener detenciones durante el almuerzo para el resto de la semana, también.

¡_Oh_! ¡_Dios mío, qué idiota! Él sabe por qué salí de su clase ayer_, ¿_No puede ser un poco flexible_?

¿_Qué es lo que pude ver en él de todos modos_?

Giro sobre sus talones y se alejó.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Qué maldito idiota! — Despotriqué, tirando mi bolso en el suelo, pensando que estaba fuera del alcance de su oído.

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—Toda la semana entonces, señorita Swan. — Lo escuché reírse entre dientes mientras se alejaba de nuevo.

Mi boca se abrió en shock cuando trate, y fallé, de dispararle rayos láser con los ojos y de alguna manera prenderle fuego. Cuando me volví hacia mis amigos, fui recibida por un mar de expresiones conmocionadas. No quería hablar de ello, suspiré y tiré el resto de mis libros en mi casillero con enojo, ignorando cómo todas las páginas quedaban dobladas hacia arriba. Cerré la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Bree movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Wow, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué le has hablado de esa manera, Bella? En serio, nunca te he visto hablarle así a un profesor ni siquiera una vez.— Reprendió.

_¿Y lo defiende? ¿Está molesta conmigo porque lo llame idiota? Wow tengo algunos amigos realmente muy fastidiosos.__  
><em>  
>Ignoré su pregunta.<p>

—Parece que no puedo ir a almorzar hoy, Jake, lo siento. Gracias por mi portátil. — Murmuré mientras giraba sobre mis talones y salía corriendo enfurecida hacia el gimnasio.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias a todos por <em>leer<em>, por los _favs_, por los _follows. _

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

**CAPITULO 7**

Hoy estuvimos jugando al fútbol, así que me cambié a unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta, me puse unas zapatillas y salí a las canchas de cemento que estaban situadas en la parte de atrás del instituto.

No me gustaban los deportes; era un poco propensa a los accidentes. No era patosa o algo así, no me caía todo el tiempo, pero generalmente terminaba haciéndome daño si había que participar en algún tipo de juego físico. Hoy no fue una excepción. Hice una entrada al mismo tiempo que un tío de mi clase, y terminé cayendo de narices al suelo. Afortunadamente puse las manos delante y no me caí de bruces totalmente, pero terminé raspándome bastante las dos palmas. Siseé de dolor y me impulsé hacia arriba para sentarme.

Michael, el tipo al que le había entrado, vino inmediatamente, agachándose a mi lado.

—¡Dios! ¿Estás bien, Bella?— Preguntó, disculpándose con la mirada.

Asentí y le dejé que tirará de mí hacia arriba para ponerme de pie. Me ardían las manos. Las volví para ver que estaban sangrando por un montón de pequeños cortes y rasguños, había suciedad mezclándose con la sangre y también lo que parecían un par de piedrecitas bajo la piel.

—Estoy bien, Mike, no te preocupes, esto es algo normal para mí— Dije con desdén mientras usaba mi camiseta para sacudir algo de la suciedad de mis manos.

El , el profesor de gimnasia, vino y reinicio el partido para que la gente dejara de mirarme embobada.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, Bella, quizás deberías ir a ver a la enfermera para que comprobar que salga toda la tierra— Sugirió, haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver mis palmas.

Asentí y me dirigí al despacho de la enfermera, sentándome allí mientras ella me limpiaba las manos con algodón y usaba unas pinzas para sacar un par de piedrecitas antes de frotarme las palmas con una crema antiséptica rosa de olor nauseabundo. Después de que terminara fui derecho al vestuario, cambiándome mi ropa de gimnasia en lugar de volver a salir a jugar.

El resto de la mañana pasó tan rápido que apenas pude seguir el ritmo.

¿Por qué será que cuando estás ansioso por algo, el tiempo tarda una eternidad en pasar, pero cuando no quieres que llegue algo, no le lleva nada de tiempo? _Es como si el tiempo me estuviera torturando o algo así._

Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó, agarré mi bolsa y me dirigí a la clase de Edward. La puerta ya estaba abierta, pero afortunadamente, él aún no estaba allí. Me metí y paseé hacia los pupitres del fondo de la habitación. Elegí el que estaba cerca de la ventana y saqué mi _Ipod_. Forcé a mi mente a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él. Cerré los ojos y puse las manos en el pupitre, con las palmas hacia arriba, esperando que dejaran de picarme pronto.

Un par de canciones más tarde, mi música se detuvo inesperadamente. Abrí de golpe los ojos para ver a Edward merodeando delante de mí, con el ceño fruncido.

Me burlé y me quité los auriculares de las orejas, tirándolos sobre la mesa con enfado.

—No me lo digas, no se me permite escuchar música en tus castigos— Le escupí con sarcasmo. Sonrió con tristeza.

—Puedes escuchar música. Sólo quería saber que les pasó a tus manos— Dijo en voz baja, señalándolas con la cabeza.

Apreté mis manos en puños. _¿Por qué de pronto está siendo agradable conmigo?_ No puede estar en plan "_esto nunca _sucedió" y gritarme en un instante y luego ser agradable al siguiente. _No es justo_.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, Sr. Cullen— Me puse de nuevo los auriculares en los oídos, con demasiada dureza como para estar cómoda, y encendí la música tan algo que hizo a mis orejas zumbar. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos pocos segundos y luego él apartó la mirada y puso algo sobre mi pupitre, antes de caminar hacia la parte frontal de la habitación y dejarse caer en su silla.

Observé mientras sacaba un fichero y empezaba a escribir, ignorándome completamente. Miré abajo hacia lo que había puesto en mi pupitre para ver que era un sándwich de queso y cebolla en vinagre, una botella de zumo de naranja y un melocotón. Mis favoritos. ¡_Maldición_! ¿_Por qué está haciendo esto por mí_? _Si no puedo estar con él entonces tiene que ser un capullo para que pueda superarlo. Si sigue siendo amable conmigo, nunca seré capaz de seguir adelante_. Le miré de nuevo para decir gracias, pero él ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia mí mientras se sentaba con rigidez, garabateando en su carpeta.

Bajé un poco la música y agarré la comida, comiéndola rápidamente. Miré al melocotón y suspiré. _No se pueden comprar en la cafetería, así que debía haberlos traído de su casa._ Me fijé en el reloj, mirando la manecilla de los segundos pasar tan despacio que parecía como si fuera hacia atrás. ¡Maldito tiempo estúpido! La mañana pasó demasiado rápido porque no quería venir aquí y ahora le está llevando una eternidad terminar.

Finalmente sonó la campana. Él todavía no levantaba la mirada mientras yo ponía de nuevo mi _Ipod_ en mi bolsa y recogía el envase vacío del sándwich. Caminé hacia su escritorio y lo tiré en la basura. Su mano era un puño apretado, pero no levantó la vista hacia mí mientras permanecía allí de pie.

—¿Cuánto te debo por la comida? — Pregunté con calma cuando estaba claro que él no iba a hacerme caso. Deseé que me mirara; _quería_ desesperadamente ver sus preciosos ojos.

—Nada, olvídalo— Negó con la cabeza y continuó con sus planes de lecciones que tenía desperdigados por toda la mesa. _Guau, dos días y ya tiene un escritorio desordenado..._

—Oh, bueno, humm... gracias— Murmuré incómoda. —Ya sabes, deberías intentar mantener tu escritorio un poco más ordenado, la gente podría pensar que eres un dejado. Quizás podrías pagarle a un novato para que lo limpiara por ti— Me giré para irme, escuchándole reír en voz baja tras de mí. No me paré; sólo quería salir y dirigirme a mi siguiente clase.

Cuando llegué a mi clase de español me deslicé en el asiento al lado de Alice.

—Hola, ¿cómo fue el castigo con el Sr. Buenorro?— Me preguntó, mirándome con celos.

Me encogí de hombros y me desplomé en mi asiento, deseando que el día se hubiese terminado ya. Esta mañana me preparé para un encuentro con él, ya había tenido dos y tenía una hora entera de mi peor asignatura por delante. _La vida era cruel_.

Dos horas más tarde estaba siendo llevada a ciegas por el pasillo por Alice.

—En serio, ven a babear por el nuevo profesor ardiente. Te sacará de la cabeza a ese tonto que tienes por ex— Insistió. Suspiré, deseando poder contarle y que entendiera por qué era esa exactamente la razón por la que no quería ir a matemáticas. Me paré fuera de su clase.

—No, voy a saltármela, me duele la cabeza. Tan solo consígueme cualquier tarea que me pierda, ¿Vale? — Dije, meneando la cabeza. No podía soportar verle nunca más; ya estaba física y emocionalmente cansada. Mi falta de sueño de la última noche me estaba pasando factura haciendo que me escocieran los ojos.

—No estás enferma, sólo quieres irte a casa y hacer pucheros por ese idiota que todas formas no te merece. Que le jodan; puedes conseguir algo mejor que un camarero vago. Una pequeña dosis del profesor Sr. Buenorro te espabilará. Y si el sonido de su voz sexy no lo hace entonces te apuesto que podría hacer desaparecer tu dolor de cabeza con sólo una de esas sonrisitas sexys— Movió las cejas alegremente hacía mí. Gruñí y agité mi cabeza en protesta.

—Definitivamente me la salto.

Alguien aclaró su garganta detrás nuestro. Salté, mirando rápidamente para ver a Edward de pie detrás nuestra con una expresión divertida en su cara.

—Damas, ¿Es esta una discusión privada acerca de lo bueno que estoy o puede unirse cualquiera?— Preguntó, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras Alice se ponía roja como un tomate y se reía nerviosa. —Y nada de saltarse la clase, Señorita Swan— Añadió.

Sus preciosos ojos se encontraron con los míos pareciendo atraparme con su mirada. No podía apartar la vista mientras contenía la respiración en mi garganta. Sus ojos eran cálidos y alegres y tan sumamente parecidos a los de mi Edward, que incluso me dolían las entrañas.

Alice agarró mi brazo y tiró de mí hacia el interior del aula antes de que pudiera decir nada en absoluto.

—Eso fue muy embarazoso, ¡No puedo creer que escuchara todo eso! — Siseó en mi oído.

Me reí por lo bajo con pesimismo. Conociendo a Edward probablemente le gustaba oír que la gente pensaba que estaba bueno. Giré rápidamente los ojos hacía él para ver una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

Éramos las últimas en entrar por culpa de toda la discusión de fuera así que las mesas estaban bastante llenas. Había dos asientos vacíos, uno en la primera fila cerca de Michael y la otra en la última fila cerca de una chica que, honestamente, no tenía un olor muy agradable. Sopesé mis opciones y decidí que iría al fondo y así no tendría una buena vista de Edward.

—Voy al fondo— Dijo Alice rápidamente casi como si huyera de mí, su cara todavía ardiendo por el bochorno.

Gruñí en voz baja y me encaminé al asiento junto a Michael en la parte delantera. Me sonrió con calidez. Saqué mi cuaderno y mi bolígrafo, mirando furtivamente a Edward mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de su escritorio luciendo todo sexy y seductor sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Bien, chicos y chicas, ayer todos tuvieron un pase libre, pero hoy me temo que tienen que trabajar algo— Sonrió perversamente mientras se levantaba y se aproximaba al portátil de su escritorio. Después de apretar unos pocos botones, una serie de complicadas ecuaciones aparecieron en la pizarra electrónica. — Muy bien, obviamente tengo las notas de la Sra. Patterson sobre lo que aprendieron el último semestre, pero no sé en qué nivel están todos porque cada uno aprende de forma diferente. En la pizarra verán unas ecuaciones. Quiero que encuentren los dominios de las funciones. Hagan un intento con los problemas de la pizarra, no se olviden de mostrar sus resultados, y luego echaré un vistazo y veré hacia donde tenemos que ir a partir de aquí— Instruyó — Tomense el tiempo que necesiten. Por favor, no se ayuden unos a otros; necesito saber el nivel de cada persona de forma que pueda prestarle la cantidad de ayuda correcta— Miró severamente alrededor de la clase.

Refunfuñé y abrí mi cuaderno mirando a la pizarra. ¿_Tengo que encontrar el dominio de qué_? _Maldición_, ¿_Por qué no escuché correctamente_? Me giré hacia Michael que ya estaba garabateando algo en la primera ecuación.

—Mike, ¿Tenemos que encontrar el dominio de qué? — Susurré, mostrándole mi cara de "_estoy perdida_"

Se rió por lo bajo y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Funciones, es como la respuesta a la pregunta. Toma la primera, por ejemplo, tienes que encontrar el valor de F. Ignora todo lo demás después de eso, la verdadera pregunta es ¿'F' es igual a ...? Entonces haz la ecuación para encontrar cuál es la respuesta— Se encogió de hombros como si eso tuviera un perfecto sentido. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no mirarle fijamente y preguntarle si estaba hablando en inglés.

_Sip, ¡Estoy totalmente perdida y completamente jodida!__  
><em>  
>—Oh, bien, sí, lo pillo, gracias— Mentí, asintiendo despacio y volviendo de vuelta a mi cuaderno en blanco, ahora incluso más confusa.<p>

—Sin problema. Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las manos?— Susurró. Las levanté para enseñárselas.

—Bien, realmente, parecen peor de lo que están— Se inclinó acercándose y sostuvo mi mano, mirándola de cerca.

—Me siento mal por ello. Hey, sabes qué, quizás podría sacarte por ahí el viernes y compensártelo— Sugirió, pareciendo un poco incómodo. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

—Esto, Mike, eso ha sido muy amable pero de verdad que mis manos están bien. No tienes que compensarme por nada, además, fue un accidente— Se rió en voz baja.

—Vale, esa no era la verdadera razón por la que preguntaba, realmente quería pedirte salir y pensé que sería una buena excusa— Admitió, sonriendo tímidamente.

_¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo puedo decir que no de forma agradable?_

—Humm... Yo, esto... Yo... — Tartamudeé.

—Sr. Newton, ¿Podría ligar con chicas fuera de mi clase? — Dijo Edward bruscamente delante nuestro. Mike saltó de vuelta a su asiento, soltándome la mano como si fuera carbón caliente.

—Sí, claro, lo siento, señor— Agarró su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir otra vez.

Miré a Edward y sonreí agradecida. Él no me sonrió de vuelta, sólo se fue y se sentó en su escritorio, reclinándose en su silla y empujándola hacia atrás con las dos piernas y con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Tuve una súbita necesidad de tirarle algo de forma que saltara y se cayera de la silla. Sería algo increíblemente divertido, y estaba segura de que se reiría – _bueno, si estuviéramos solos se reiría, pero probablemente no enfrente de una clase llena de estudiantes suyos.__  
><em>  
>Suspiré y miré de vuelta a la pizarra, decidiéndome a empezar. Las ecuaciones parecían completos galimatías para mí, y estaban haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza empeorase. Cerré los ojos y me froté la frente, preguntándome si realmente necesitaba terminar la secundaria o si podría simplemente dejarlo y nunca más volver a ver una ecuación. Quizás conseguir un trabajo de limpiadora o algo.<p>

Algo golpeó mi pupitre provocando un ruidoso estrépito. Alcé la cabeza de golpe, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho.

—¡Mierda! — Grité, estupefacta.

Alcé la mirada para ver a Edward allí de pie riéndose histéricamente, con su puño en mi pupitre. ¿_Qué_ _diantres_? Podía oír a otra gente riéndose a carcajadas, así que miré alrededor para ver que la clase entera se estaba riendo de mí. ¡_Oh, Dios mío_!, ¿_Estaba dormida_?

—¿Le estoy aburriendo, Señorita Swan? — Preguntó Edward, levantando una ceja como burla hacia mí. Se giró y se fue, chocando los cinco con Tom a su paso— Y vigila tu lenguaje— Añadió, todavía riéndose.

_¡Menudo Estúpido!_

—Sí, ríete. Eso fue para destornillarse, buen trabajo— Le devolví con sarcasmo.

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, la alegre, juvenil sonrisa que yo conocía tan bien.

—Lo sé, a veces me parto de risa. Quizás tengo que mejorar y hacer mi clase más interesante para mantenerte despierta.

—Siempre puedes quitarte la camiseta— Gritó una chica desde el fondo. Todos excepto yo se rieron.

—Nah, porque ninguna de ustedes, chicas, podríais hacer ninguna tarea. — Bromeó Edward, se encogió de hombros con chulería, ganándose chocar otros cinco con el tío que tenía al lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bajé la mirada a mi cuaderno; no había hecho siquiera el primer problema de la pizarra. Gruñí y garabateé un montón de letras y números para tener algo que entregar. Michael me pasó otros cinco folios de papel, que obviamente pertenecían a la gente de mi fila. Metí el mío por el medio de la montón y lo puse en el borde de mi pupitre de forma que pudiera pasarlo hacia el fondo de la clase.

Tan pronto como sonó la campana, la gente comenzó a levantarse.

—Chicos, si pudieran leer el capítulo uno de sus libros de texto para mañana, por favor— Gritó Edward mientras la gente empezaba a enfilar la salida del aula.

Alice vino a mi pupitre, riéndose perversamente.

—No me puedo creer que te quedaras dormida. ¿Cómo diablos puedes dormirte en su clase? Sólo mirarle es suficiente para mantenerte despierta. Es muy divertido. — Suspiró, mirándole con esa mirada de ensoñación en sus ojos.

Fruncí el ceño. Me estaba matando poco a poco ver a todas las chicas mirarle así. ¿_Por qué demonios no podían simplemente desistir_?

—Tremendamente divertido— Murmuré, recogiendo las tareas y yendo hacia el escritorio de Edward para poder dejarlas en su bandeja.

—Señorita Swan, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? — Solicitó.

Miré a Alice, que me lanzó una mirada de lástima y se encaminó a la salida. Afortunadamente me esperaría junto a mi taquilla y me llevaría a casa porque realmente hoy no tenía energía para caminar durante cuarenta y cinco minutos.  
>Edward la observó mientras salía. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta me miró con preocupación.<p>

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí y cambié de posición mi pesada cartera sobre mi hombro.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente.

—Pareces cansada.

—Guau, gracias, antes solía ser un "Estás preciosa", ahora sólo parezco cansada. Es realmente amable, gracias— Solté enfadada. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza, claramente molesto.

—Sólo estaba preocupado, eso es todo, no hace falta ponerse de mala leche por eso.

—¿Hemos terminado con la preocupación? ¿Me puedo ir? — Mientras me giraba para irme me agarró la muñeca haciéndome parar, le dio la vuelta a mi mano y miró la palma.

—Por favor, cuéntame qué ha pasado— Dijo en voz baja, mirándome con la carita de cachorrito que siempre había funcionado conmigo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos haciéndome sentir ligeramente liviana.

—Me caí jugando al fútbol, no es gran cosa— Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba hormigueando con la necesidad de que me abrazara, me besara, y me dijera que todo estaría bien, y que me quería.

Asintió, pareciendo digerir la información durante un par de segundos.

—Vale, gracias. Deberías irte— Señaló, soltando mi muñeca.

Me quede allí de pie mirándole durante unos segundos antes de sentir las lágrimas aguijoneando mis ojos, así que me dí la vuelta y prácticamente salí corriendo del aula.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta mi taquilla. Alice estaba esperando por mí, sonriendo con lástima.

—¿Otro castigo? — Preguntó levantando la nariz.

_¿Otro castigo? ¿De qué iba esto?_

—No, ¿por qué iba a estar castigada?

—Te dormiste en su clase y luego le hiciste un comentario sarcástico y ni siquiera te disculpaste— Explicó, mirándome como si fuera estúpida.

_Oh. Realmente, sí, supongo que debería estar castigada por eso. Hmm, quizás sintió que eran suficientes castigos durante el almuerzo para la primera semana del semestre_. Me encogí de hombros.

—Me gané un sermón sobre ello pero ningún castigo— Mentí. Enlazó su brazo con el mío.

—Bueno, eso está fatal; me encantaría estar castigada con él, más oportunidades de mirar esa cara. — Se abanicó la cara con dramatismo.

Mi cólera alcanzó su punto máximo inmediatamente porque otra persona sentía atracción hacia mi ex-novio.

—¡No está tan alucinantemente bueno! —Solté enfadada.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó su cara, así que al momento me sentí fatal. Sabía que no debería tomarla con ella; estaba siendo una amiga leal e intentando sacar de mi cabeza a mi ex-novio. _No era su culpa que justamente me estuviera restregando por la cara lo ardiente que estaba ese ex-novio.__  
><em>  
>—Lo siento, Alice, no debería seguir pagando esto contigo. Simplemente no quiero seguir hablando de tíos buenos, me recuerda a Edward— Mentí, esperando que eso tuviera sentido. Sonrió con tristeza.<p>

—Vale, no hay problema— Se rindió. —Ahora mismo, señorita, nos vamos a ir a hacer una terapia de compras y te voy a comprar el más grande y más empalagoso pedazo de tarta de chocolate que encuentre— Sonrió maliciosamente y tiró de mí saliendo del instituto hacia su coche.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole<strong>: ¡Hola! Perdón por no contestarte antes, se me pasó. No tengo una fecha fija todavía porque estoy con varios exámenes en la facultad. De todas maneras, actualizo dos veces por semana: los Lunes o Martes y los Jueves o Viernes.

**Lupis93**: Y ahora viene la diversión. Espero que te haya gustado lo que pasó en el caítulo durante la detención.

Para las que no sepan el significado de **_Galimatías_**_, _les dejo lo que dice_ Wikipedia:_

_Término usado para describir un lenguaje complicado y casi sin sentido, embrollado, lenguaje oscuro por la impropiedad de la frase o por la confusión de las ideas._

-o-

¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por _leer_, por los _reviews_, los _favs_ y los _follows. E_spero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

**CAPITULO 8**

Casi dos horas después nosotros habíamos terminado con las compras y fuimos a tomar un aperitivo del café en medio del centro comercial. Sinceramente, trate de no pensar en Edward mientras miraba por las tiendas, pero él seguía volviendo a mi mente. Cada vez que veía una bonita camisa pensaba en comprarla para él, o cuando un chico pasaba caminando con cabello cobrizo, yo me aseguraba que no fuera él. Realmente estaba obsesionada.

Justo cuando terminábamos con nuestro pastel alguien me toco en el hombro. Mis ojos se posaron en Alice quien miraba detrás de mí con una sonrisa coqueta. Voltee sobre mi asiento, mirando detrás de mí, viendo que Rob, el hermano de Edward, estaba parado ahí sonriéndome.

—Hola, Bella.

—Oh… um hola, Rob— lo saludé con incomodad. Mis ojos se posaron en Alice nuevamente mientras trataba de ocultar mi preocupación. _¿Sabrá Robert que Edward y yo terminamos? ¿Que si accidentalmente dice algo acerca de que él es un maestro frente a Alice?_

—¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte. —Sonrió con ese descaro que hacía que todas las chicas se derritieran. Me recordaba tanto a la sonrisa de Edward que hacía que mi estomago doliera.

—He estado bien.— Mentí.— Eh, Rob, esta es Alice. Vamos a la escuela juntas— la presenté, poniendo pleno énfasis en la palabra escuela, secretamente tratando de decirle que no mencionara nada frente a ella. —Alice, este es Rob, el hermano de Edward— Agité una mano entre los dos.

—Hola, encantada de conocerte— Dijo Alice, sonriendo coquetamente. Rob activó su encanto asesino, sus ojos parecían brillar mientras la veía apenas con interés contenido.

—Y es sin duda un placer conocerte, — respondió el guiñándole el ojo. —Y, ¿Vas a dejarme parado aquí todo el día, o vas pedirme que me siente? — Respire con el aliento entrecortado, deseando que esta reunión terminara.

—Claro, siéntate— ofreció Alice, palmeando el asiento junto a ella. Él le sonrió y fue a sentarse allí antes de girarse conmigo.

—Así que tú y Edward terminaron, ¿Eh? —dijo ladeando la cabeza y mirándome curiosamente. Trague saliva.

—Sí. —Confirmé, encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de fingir que no me iba a suicidar con el tenedor de plástico.

El frunció el seño.

—Es una pena, ustedes dos se veían lindos juntos.

— ¿Podemos no hablar de eso? — Espeté. Inmediatamente me arrepentí. Ahí estoy desquitándome con otros otra vez —Lo siento, hoy estoy de mal humor, no dormí muy bien anoche así que me estoy desquitando con todos.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Necesitas algún voluntario para ponerte a dormir? Porque definidamente yo me apunto para eso. — Bromeo, sonriendo y meneando las cejas sugestivamente. Me eche a reír a pesar de la incomodidad de la situación.

—Cállate, coqueto, que acabo de terminar con tu hermano. No creo que sea tan rápida para tomar otro engreído, presumido y pervertido. — Le saque la lengua. Él se rio en voz baja.

Alice se inclino, recogiendo del suelo su bolso y las bolsas de las compras a sus pies.

—Bella, es mejor que nos vayamos, necesito llegar a casa, haré de niñera de mi hermano esta noche — interrumpió, disparándome una mirada de arrepentimiento. Asentí con la cabeza y me levante tomando mi bolso también.

—Encantada de verte otra vez, Rob. — El asintió con la cabeza.

—Si te apetece salir en algún momento, como amigos, ver alguna película o algo, avísame. — Dijo, sonriendo simpáticamente.

Mire a Alice buscando ayuda, pero no fue de mucha ayuda porque ella estaba asintiendo vigorosamente, diciéndome que aceptara. Reflexioné unos cuantos segundos. Rob era un chico agradable, me encontré con él y Edward unas cuantas veces y nos llevamos bien. No pasaría nada porque saliéramos. Al menos tendría a alguien con quien hablar acerca del hecho de que Edward es mi maestro. De hecho Rob era el único con quien podría hablar del asunto.

—Um, si está bien. Como amigos entonces, no estoy interesada en algo más. —Le aclare. Él resoplo y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado en algo? Por dios, tienes los piojos de Edward sobre ti. Asqueroso— se burlo, mirándome con una mueca de disgusto mientras fingía un estremecimiento.

Me eche a reír. El me recordaba tanto a Edward… los dos tenían el mismo humor. Rob sonrió y saco su teléfono celular, pasándomelo. Anote mi número y se lo regrese.

—Vamos entonces, Alice. Te veo después, Rob.

Mientras caminábamos, Alice me miro con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Wow, él es tan caliente! Delicioso en verdad— exageró. Yo asentí con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros. Robert era realmente guapo, hasta yo podía ver eso— ¿Se parece a Edward? — pregunto ella secamente mientras pasábamos a la gente y nos dirigíamos a las maquinas de pago del estacionamiento.

Tome una respiración profunda y sople con fuerza.

—Sí un poco, aunque Edward es mucho más guapo, me molesta tener que admitirlo. — Me encogí de hombros. Mi teléfono celular sonó en mi bolso. Lo saque para ver que tenía un texto de un número desconocido:

**Solo para dejarte saber que puedes hablar conmigo acerca de Ed si lo necesitas. Te llamo después durante la semana y nos ponemos de acuerdo para una película. Rob.**

Sonreí y le regrese el mensaje con un "Gracias". Alice estaba observando curiosamente.

— Mi mama pregunta a qué hora estaré en casa. — Mentí, deslizando mi teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Esa noche me deje caer en mi cama haciendo la tarea. Deliberadamente dejé calculo para el final así podía tomarme mi tiempo con el capitulo que debíamos leer. Leí todo tres veces, pero seguía sin tener mucho sentido para mí. Me quede dormida con el libro sobre mi pecho.

Al día siguiente no vi a Edward en toda la mañana por lo cual estaba agradecida, pero todavía tenía que pasar el castigo de la hora del almuerzo. _Esperemos, igual que ayer, que él me ignore, eso lo haría más fácil._ Yo había traído un libro para leer el día de hoy así que al menos no tendría que estar viendo el reloj. Cuando la campana sonó al final de la mañana, me despedí de mis amigos y camine de mala gana a su salón de clases. Él no estaba allí otra vez, así que me dirigí a la parte trasera y saque mi iPod y el libro.

Un poco después vi un movimiento delante de mí y levante la vista justo cuando Edward estaba girando la silla de la mesa frente a la mía. Se acomodó en la silla y me miro expectante.

De mala gana apague mi iPod.

—Creí que habías dicho que podía escuchar música, — murmure, frunciendo el seño.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo. Sólo quería hablar contigo acerca del trabajo que hiciste ayer en clase. — Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos no dejaron mi cara. Gruñí.

—Estaba dormida; no hice nada, escribí algo que entregar—Dije defensivamente. — Adivino que están todos mal. — El negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban.

—De hecho no, estaban correctos, y quería hablar contigo acerca de unirte a los Mateatletas.

— ¿De verdad? — Exclamé, sorprendida.

—No, todo estaba mal— Dijo, riéndose. — Eres tan ingenua. — Me reí y me sonroje por mi estupidez.

—No es gracioso.

—Hablando en serio, el semestre pasado tú tuviste de compañero a alguien. ¿Tienes algún problema con cálculo? —pregunto, chasqueando su cabeza de maestro hacia atrás. Gemí.

—Sí, sinceramente no puedo hacerlo. Podrías reprobarme ahora y ambos nos ahorraríamos el esfuerzo— Sugerí esperanzada, así no tendría que venir a su clase. El negó con la cabeza con firmeza.

— ¿Qué tal si tienes un tutor? Me ofrecería a hacerlo, pero no creo que eso sea lo apropiado. — Frunció el seño, como si pensara. —Viendo los trabajos de ayer encontré una chica que se llama Jane Dawson y que es muy buena en eso. — El movió la cabeza para quitar el cabello de sus ojos. Me mordí el labio para no hacer ningún sonido. _Amaba cuando hacia eso_, eso era sexi como el infierno.

De repente me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿_Jane Dawson dándome clases particulares_? La odiaba. Ella nos había molestado a Alice y a mí cuando recién empezamos la escuela. Ella era una perra a quien le gustaba hacer que la gente viva un infierno. No podía tenerla a ella haciéndolo y sabiendo que yo era mala en algo; ella seguramente se aseguraría que todos supieran lo terrible que estaba en eso. Ella me avergonzaría a propósito.

—No, ella no, por favor— le suplique. El soltó un gran respiro.

—Bueno el único otro que yo recomendaría de tu clase seria a Michael Newton, pero no creo que esa sea una buena idea tampoco. — El frunció el seño, viéndose un poco molesto por algo.

Porque esa no es tan mala idea

—Definitivamente prefiero a Mike, aunque el trato de explicármelo todo ayer, y aun así no lo entendí. — Una ola de humillación me golpeo. Dios, soy tan estúpida. ¿_Por qué mi peor materia tiene que ser la que él enseña_? Apuesto que se está preguntando qué es lo que vio en mi en primer lugar… pero por otra parte el no tenía ningún sentimiento por me así que probablemente lo que vio en mi fue un fácil revolcón.

—Bueno, viendo que ya tenemos una semana de detenciones yo te puedo ayudar por esta semana, y luego podemos ver cómo te va, ¿Está bien? — Él ofreció, sonriendo amablemente.

—De hecho, prefiero simplemente suspender— Negué con la cabeza en rechazo. No podría estar tan de cerca de él, era demasiado doloroso.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Suspire.

—Sólo necesito que te mantengas alejado de mí. No puedo estar hablando contigo todo el tiempo. Déjame seguir adelante con esto y atravesare esto de alguna manera. No necesito tu ayuda. —Conteste, poniéndome los audífonos nuevamente.

Se veía un poco dolido cuando encendí la música a lo más alto. Sin tratar de hablarme otra vez, se levanto y coloco una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón en mi escritorio, antes de irrumpir en su escritorio sin mirarme.

Vacilante, mire dentro de la pequeña bolsa. Dentro había un envoltorio con ensalada de pollo, chips de tortilla, y un bote de salsa de crema agria que tenía el nombre de '_Old Giuseppe_' a un lado. Ese era el nombre del restaurante mexicano donde me llevo en nuestra primera cita real. _Maldición_, él es tan malditamente adorable. ¿Trajo esto para _mí_? Tal vez este sea su almuerzo. Levante la mirada para verlo comiendo de una envoltura con el suyo así que obviamente este no era de él. ¿Por qué esta siendo el así? El no compraría al almuerzo para otro estudiante, así que, ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo conmigo?

Suspire y quite la envoltura, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes, y que también yo fuera mayor, o el fuera más joven. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea que hiciera que esta situación dolorosa mejorara. La única cosa que no deseaba era que nunca lo hubiera conocido. Nunca desearía eso, yo tuve el verano perfecto con él, y estaba agradecida por cada segundo que paso.

Mi bolsillo vibró así que saque mi teléfono celular y vi que un número desconocido parpadeando en la pantalla. Le di una mirada a Edward preguntándome que haría si contestaba mi teléfono. Joder, ¿Que mas podía el hacer?

Conteste rápidamente.

— ¿Hola? — Susurre, hundiéndome hacia abajo en mi asiento tratando de pasar desapercibida.

—Hola, Bella. Soy Rob.

—Oh, hola, um, este no es un buen momento— Susurre, cerrando mis ojos.

— ¿En serio? Creí que sería tu hora del almuerzo— contesto, sonando un poco asombrado.

—Lo es, pero tengo castigo. — Él se rio.

—Oh sabia que eras una chica mala— Bromeó. — Pero espera, ¿Quién demonios da un castigo en el almuerzo en la primera semana de escuela? Eso es cruel.

—Cierto, es cruel. Fue tu hermano. Tengo uno cada día de la semana. — El soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Estás ahí dentro con el ahora mismo? Eso es demasiado divertido. Wow, hablo para importunar.

Una arruga se alineó en mi frente.

—Que te jodan, no hay nada ni remotamente gracioso acerca de esta situación— conteste enojada.

— ¡Woah, Bella, cálmate! Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando. Escucha, solo llamaba para arreglar lo de la película. — Su voz era de disculpa por lo que sentía que mi molestia desaparecía.

—Si vas a seguir haciendo eso, entonces no estoy tan segura de querer salir contigo— Replique, haciendo un mohín aun cuando sabia que él no podía verme.

—Bueno, eso está muy mal. Te recojo de la escuela el viernes. Terminas a las tres en punto, ¿Correcto?" pregunto.

¿_Viernes_? Aun no estoy lista para salir._ Prefiero enroscarme en la cama y comer chocolate todo el fin de semana._— ¿Qué? No, no quiero ir el viernes. — El rio enigmáticamente.

—Bueno tiene que ser el viernes porque echare un polvo el sábado.

—Eres un cabrón— bromee.

—Si, pero ser un cabrón es mucho más divertido. Bien entonces, ahí estaré a las tres en punto el viernes.

—Rob, no—Dije entre dientes mientras la línea se desconecto. — ¡Maldita sea! — Gemí y deje caer más o menos el teléfono en la mesa, deseando que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, sacándome de mi miseria.

— ¿Era esa una llamada de emergencia? — Preguntó Edward con voz áspera.

—No, era una llamada de consuelo sexual— bromee, esperando que el riera. _No lo hizo_. En su lugar, se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia mí, agarrando mi teléfono celular de la mesa y deslizándolo en su bolsillo.

—Las llamadas personales no se permiten en la escuela a menos que sean una emergencia— replico, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando de nuevo a su escritorio. —Lo puedes tener de vuelta al final del día.

— ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Disfrutas molestándome? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Edward? En serio, ¡Te has convertido en un maldito idiota! — Exclamé, saltando de mi asiento y tirando enojada mis cosas en mi bolsa, saque diez dólares de mi bolsillo, camine hacia su escritorio y los deje caer de golpe. —Eso es por lo del almuerzo. — El me miro.

—Aun tienes media hora de castigo.

—Pues ve y repórtame maldita sea, — Espeté, mirándolo nuevamente. El no dijo nada mas así que me di la vuelta y salí, dirigiéndome a la cafetería, encontrando a mis amigos sentados aun conversando en el almuerzo.

Alice me miro confundida mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar castigada?

—Me siento mal, me voy a casa— mentí, encogiéndome de hombros. De ninguna manera iba a ver a ese estúpido otra vez el día de hoy, si lo hiciera probablemente lo abofetearía, eso o lo besaría. No podría hacer exactamente ninguna de esas cosas en una clase llena de estudiantes.

— ¿Te sientes mal? No estás embarazada, ¿Verdad? — Alice bromeo, mirándome con una mueca de horror en su cara.

—Si, ¿Cómo diablos lo adivinaste? Estoy solo de tres meses, no debería ya de estarse notando— bromee, tocando y sobando mi estomago. Vi a Jake sacudirse en su asiento, su cuerpo entero se tenso mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Me eche a reír.

—Relájate, estaba bromeando. — Le guiñe un ojo juguetonamente. El soltó la respiración y masajeo la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Cristo eso me asusto.

—Lo siento, Jake. — Me reí. —Al, ¿Puedes obtener cualquier cosa que necesite de esta tarde? No tengo mi teléfono celular, ha sido confiscado así que no te molestes en mandarme un mensaje de texto u otra cosa. — Me encogí de hombros y cambien mi pesada bolsa a mi otro hombro.

— ¿Quien te lo confiscó? Bree pregunto, frunciendo el seño y agarrando su celular para salvar su vida. Bree era una de esas personas que creía que estabas indefenso sin un teléfono. Probablemente ella tendría un leve ataque al corazón si no lo tuviera con ella todo el tiempo.

—El chico nuevo— murmure sin querer decir su nombre. Toda la gente en la mesa rio. Bree me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Que pasa contigo? Ese chico es impresionante, divertido, inteligente, y es justo también, pero ustedes parecen que se rozan por el lado equivocado. Todos los demás lo adoran; él es la mejor cosa que le ha pasado a esta escuela desde que se deshicieron del pastel de carne de los jueves, — reflexiono ella, moviendo la cabeza, y mirándose un poco desconcertada.

Y ahí iba ella defendiéndolo otra vez.

— ¿En serio? Wow, tu deberías decírselo, estoy segura que te ganarías una de esas oh tan sexis sonrisas— Conteste sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. ¿Cómo puede el venir aquí y tener a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano tan rápido? Esto era totalmente molesto. —Los veo mañana— les dije sobre mi hombro mientras me volteaba y salía.

Justo cuando llegue a la puerta de la entrada alguien agarro mi mano, haciendo que me dolieran un poco por los arañazos de ayer. Me volví furiosa, esperando ver a Edward ahí diciéndome que tendría que regresar a detención o algo. No era él, era Jake.

— ¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa? — el pregunto, mirándome preocupado.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

—Me voy caminando. — El suspiro y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Yo te llevo a casa. No puedes irte caminando a tu casa si estas enferma. — El me llevo hacia su carro. Sonreí, no queriendo admitir que estaba fingiendo. No quería caminar a casa. Sabía que era egoísta pero me gustaba su compañía, él me quitaba de la mente a Edward por un rato, porque él no hablaba acerca de que tan caliente era él todo el tiempo, como lo hacía Alice.

Me llevo a casa en silencio. Cuando se detuvo, me miro curiosamente.

—De verdad no estás embarazada, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto, haciendo una mueca. Le sonreí y rodé los ojos.

—Jacob, no estoy embarazada, eso era una broma, no una particularmente graciosa pero una broma no obstante. Deja de estresarte— le asegure, sonriendo disculpándome. — ¿Quieres entrar y hacerme compañía? — le pregunte esperanzada. De otra manera tendría que entrar y encontrar alguna otra manera de distraerme yo sola.

—Mientras prometas no vomitar en mí como la otra vez. — Volvió su nariz hacia arriba en disgusto.

Me eche a reír. En nuestra tercera cita no me estaba sintiendo particularmente bien pero no quería cancelar así que aun así fui, y termine vomitando en sus pies en medio de un cine lleno.

—Oh, Jake, estoy sorprendida de que aun me hables— dije aun riéndome.

—Yo también algunas veces— Rodó los ojos y salió del carro, esperándome y que llegara a su lado antes de deslizar su brazo nuevamente alrededor de mis hombros y llevándome al interior.

Mi mama aun no estaba en casa. Ella trabajaba hasta las cuatro en punto así que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. Jake me llevo hacia el sofá e hizo que me sentara.

—Iré a hacer te o alguna otra cosa, y luego podemos ver una película, —Dijo, sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Apoye la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, en silencio contando solo con detener mi mente de preguntarme por Edward otra vez. Después de un par de minutos Jake regreso y coloco una tostada y una taza de té de menta delante de mí antes de dirigirse hacia el reproductor de DVD.

—Gracias. — Le sonreí.

Se dejo caer en el sofá junto a mí mientras yo mordía la tostada, no queriéndolo realmente, pero no quería ofenderlo después de que se tomo la molestia de hacerlo para mí. Cuando la película empezó sonreí. Era '_Love Actually_', mi favorita. Me acurruqué a su lado y suspire. ¿Por qué no podía solo enamorarme con alguien como Jake? Un dulce y adorable chico quien estaba loco por mí, y lo más importante, _de mi edad._

Después de la película hablamos con facilidad un poco. Cuando volvimos hablar acerca de mis clases mi corazón se hundió, sabiendo que el pronto mencionaría a Edward.

— ¿Y cómo estas llevando cálculo este semestre? ¿Crees que necesitaras ayuda otra vez? — el pregunto. Ya sabía cuánto lo había odiado la ultima vez, me había quejado con él.

—No lo creo, el chico nuevo dijo que yo debería conseguir un tutor. Sugirió a Jane, ¿Puedes creer eso? A ella de todas las personas. —Me queje, molesta ante la idea de ella otra vez.

—Si necesitas un tutor yo puedo ayudarte. Digo, no soy un completo genio o algo parecido, pero me las arreglo lo suficientemente bien, — el ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

— ¡Me estas tomando el pelo! ¿Tú harías eso por mí? — Pregunté, mirándolo esperanzada. Él sonrió, levantando un dedo.

—Con una condición. — Detuve mi respiración, rezando para que el no fuera a preguntarme salir de nuevo o algo así. Realmente me gustaba que fuéramos amigos y no quería que las cosas se pusieran delicadas.

—Está bien, ¿Qué es? — pregunte nerviosamente. El me sonrió confiadamente.

—Nosotros lo haremos en mi casa, y como paga tú puedes cocinar para mí en esas noches. Al menos dos veces a la semana. — Sonreí y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente; cocinaría para el si me lo pidiera aun sin que me diera clases particulares.

—Definitivamente es un trato — acorde felizmente. El me devolvió el abrazo y de repente alguien toco la puerta. Eche un vistazo al reloj para ver que era después de las tres. _¿Quién diablos será? No estoy esperando a nadie.__  
><em>  
>Salte, pero Jake instantáneamente me jalo de nuevo al sofá, haciéndome cosquillas a los costados. Grité y me reí mientras trataba de luchar con él para soltarme. El rio y finalmente se detuvo.<p>

—Tu supuestamente estas enferma, ¿Recuerdas? Sabía que estabas fingiendo— Dijo, entrecerrado los ojos juguetonamente. Me reí mientras él se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta. Descanse mi cabeza hacia atrás y escuche para ver quién era y que es lo que querían.

—Oh hola, señor, um… ¿Que está usted haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Jake, sonando confuso.

¿_Señor_? ¿_Qué es todo eso_? Me levante y camine hacia la puerta. Justo cuando llegaba a la esquina, escuche su voz.

—Bueno, tengo el teléfono celular de la señorita Swan. Dije que ella podría recupéralo al final del día, pero sus amigas dijeron que se fue a casa, enferma. Se lo importante que es un celular par una chica— Edward contesto. Su voz sonaba extremadamente incomoda y un poco molesta.

_¿Vino a mi casa? ¿Qué diablos está haciendo?_ Doblé la esquina para ver a Jake ahí parado medio bloqueando la puerta, su brazo en el marco mientras veía a Edward. El lenguaje de su cuerpo no era de bienvenida. Parecían estar midiéndose el uno al otro extrañamente. Edward estaba definitivamente enojado; lo podía decir por la manera como apretaba la mandíbula.

—Ella está enferma; se lo daré—Dijo Jake, tendiendo la mano por el teléfono.

—Me gustaría comprobar que ella está bien. Estaba un poco rara en detención— Edward contesto con severidad, utilizando un tono de voz de maestro que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Respire profundo y me acerque por detrás de Jake, levantado su brazo y dando un paso delante de él. La cara de Edward se suavizo cuando me vio. Jake dio un paso más cerca y presiono su pecho contra mi espalda, sus manos descansando en mis hombros. La postura de Edward pareció cambiar instantáneamente, sus hombros apretándose nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado de incomodidad mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, sin hablar.

Jake quebró el silencio.

—El señor Cullen trajo tu teléfono. — Asentí con la cabeza y tendí la mano.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte, señor, pero pudo haberlo guardado hasta mañana—Trate de mantener mi voz suave y amistosa en frente de Jake.

Edward coloco el teléfono en mi mano, ladeando su cabeza a un lado, mirándome fijamente.

—También quería comprobar que usted estaba bien después de la hora del almuerzo.

—Estoy bien— Me gire hacia Jake —Um, ¿Crees que podrías hacer un poco de té? Tengo mucha sed— pregunte incómodamente. El frunció el seño y asintió, alejándose. Volví a mirar a Edward para ver una sonrisa en su cara mientras el observaba como Jake se retiraba. — ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? — Pregunte suavemente, jalando la puerta detrás de mí para que Jake no escuchara.

—Como dije, solo quería darte tu teléfono y comprobar que estabas bien. Te veías bastante molesta cuando saliste corriendo. —Dijo en voz baja, ladeando su cabeza a un lado y mirándome con avidez.

—Estoy bien. — Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia. —Como puede ver, tengo compañía, así que gracias por regresarme mi teléfono, señor Cullen. Lo veré mañana en la hora del castigo— Dije en mi más desagradable voz. Resoplo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, note que tenías compañía. ¿Remplazándome ya? — Pregunto, levantando una ceja desafiándome.

Jadee. _Hombre, está empezando a cabrearme mas y mas._

— ¿Eso es algún tipo de broma? — Espete, apretando los puños e ignorando el escozor de los pequeños arañazos en mis palmas mientras la piel se estiraba, probablemente empezarían a sangrar nuevamente.

—Es solo una observación.

—Jake y yo somos amigos, y eso no es de tu importancia de todos modos. — Mire de nuevo hacia el pasillo, asegurándome que él no estuviera ahí escuchando algo de esto.

— ¿Si? Eso no fue lo que escuché, oí que ustedes dos solían salir pero que terminaron al empezar el verano— Replicó. Apretando su mandíbula mientras sus penetrantes ojos mieles se endurecían acusadoramente.

¿_Por qué diablos me está mirando así_? Esto no es de su maldita incumbencia aun si empezara a salir con Jacob otra vez. _Él_ fue el que rompió _conmigo_, _no al revés.__  
><em>  
>—Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada. Éramos amigos antes que estuviéramos juntos. ¿De dónde sacaste esa mierda de todos modos? — pregunte molesta. Encogió los hombros, relajando su mandíbula ahora.<p>

—Oí cosas. Tú no estabas en clase así que la gente empezó a especular cosas porque fuiste vista dejando la escuela con tu ex-novio.

—Bueno como dije, esto no es de tu incumbencia de todos modos. Gracias por el teléfono. — Di un paso atrás, empezando a cerrar la puerta en su cara. Antes siquiera que fuera a medio camino el metió el pie, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

—Lo siento te estoy lastimando— Dijo en voz baja, mirando sus manos. Me burlé de eso.

—No lo sientes del todo. Deja de mentir. Tú probablemente estés enojado porque tendrás que trabajar un poco más duro por sexo de ahora en adelante. Ya no estará más a la mano cuando tu lo quisieras. Oh, por cierto, ya arregle mis asuntos del tutor, Jake me ofreció su ayuda. — Pateé su pie haciéndolo que se hiciera hacia atrás. Le tire la puerta en la cara, ignorado su expresión de sorpresa.

Me incline contra ella apenas capaz de respirar. Siseo una mala palabra al otro lado de la puerta, y unos segundos después la puerta del carro golpeo. Me empuje fuera de la puerta y me encamine a la cocina. Jake estaba recargado contra el mostrador esperando que la tetera hirviera. Me encogí de hombros, luchando con la necesidad de llorar otra vez.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, girando torpemente y envolviéndome en un abrazo. Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que mi voz trabajara.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar esta noche? —Le pregunté esperanzada. Sonrió.

—Claro que sé, la comida de tu mamá es mucho mejor que la tuya, sin ofender. — Contestó, tirándome hacia atrás y sonriéndome. Golpeé su brazo, fingiéndome dolida. — Ouch, tranquila con el gancho derecho, Rocky Balboa— bromeó.

* * *

><p>PERDÓN por haberme ausentado éstos días, pero mi netbook se quedó sin cargador, recién ahora conseguí que una amiga me prestare el de ella.<p>

**Berr: **¡Hola! No, no había publicado la historia antes, y tampoco sabía que ya la habían adaptado. AL libro lo leí este año y me fue imposible relacionar los personajes, ya te darás cuenta el porqué, jaja.

**Lupis93: **¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y sobre las cosas entre ellos... tiempo al tiempo.

**Nicole: **¡De nada!

-O-

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Voy a intentar poder subir el capítulo nueve el Lunes, sino en su defecto, lo subiré el Martes.

Muchísimas gracias por _leer_, por los _reviews_, los _favs_ y los _follows._

Buen finde y ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

**CAPITULO 9**

El resto de la semana paso casi lo mismo. Trate de evitar a Edward siempre que era posible. Si veía que venía por el pasillo o algo así, me excusaba hacia el baño o aula más cercano. Los castigos a la hora del almuerzo estuvieron bien, no me los quitó, así que sólo me senté atrás del salón escuchando música y leyendo. Lo ignoré completamente, como él hizo conmigo.

No me compro el almuerzó otra vez, a propósito me hice un sándwich para poder regresárselo en caso de que lo hiciera.

Sus clases eran horribles. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas entendía algo y me sentía al borde todo el tiempo mientras las chicas babeaban y coqueteaban con él como locas. No me dejó fuera, pero tampoco me ignoró, sólo me trató como cualquier otro estudiante en su clase. Excepto quizás que obtuve menos sonrisas. De hecho, si lo pienso, no obtuve sonrisas en absoluto, pero fue probablemente porque tampoco le di ninguna.

Jake y yo íbamos a reunirnos el sábado para que pudiera ayudarme a estudiar.

Hoy es viernes, y tenía previsto reunirme con Robert en cualquier momento. Mientras la campana sonaba señalando el final del día, recogí mis libros y me quedé esperando que Alice recogiera su cabello en una cola de caballo.

─Así que ésta noche es la gran cita─ Dijo con entusiasmo agitando las cejas.

Prácticamente podía sentir la mirada de Edward taladrando un lado de mi cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo podía verlo parado ahí observándome. Todo su cuerpo parecía tenso.

─No es una cita. ─ Contesté rotundamente, mis manos empezaban a sudar porque Edward estaba mirándome fijamente.

─Vas a al cine con un chico, es una cita─ Alice contestó, agitando su mano con desdén. Negué con la cabeza y abrí mi boca para protestar, pero ella hablo otra vez interrumpiéndome─ Debería de ser una cita de todos modos, porque maldición, me lo haría con ese chico sin pensar, y tu deberías hacerlo también. Te ayudara a sobreponerte del Sr. Perfecto si tú saltaras sobre su hermano. Dejarías de tener tan mala cara─ Ella bromeó. Jadeé.

─¡Alice!─ Susurré, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola más cerca de mí para decirle que cerrara la maldita boca. _Demasiado tarde_. Escuché un estruendo en la dirección de Edward y miré para ver que había caminado hacia el escritorio, golpeando las sillas y tirando el montón de libros que estaba cargando. Su mandíbula apretada, se veía furioso.

─¿Está usted bien, Señor Cullen? ¿Necesita una mano?─ Alice ofreció, sonriendo seductoramente.

─Eh… Estem… No está bien. Gracias por ofrecerse Señorita Brandon─Rechazó educadamente. Decidí que necesitaba irme antes que él pudiera jalarme a un lado.

─Me tengo que ir─ Murmuré mirando sólo a Alice─ Te llamo y nos reunimos el domingo─ La abracé rápidamente, antes de pasar por la puerta dejándola para que terminara de recoger sus libros.

─¡Bella, espera! ─ Llamó Edward. Me detuve en seco. _Esa era la primer vez que el me llamaba Bella desde que descubrimos que él era mi maestro._ El sonido hizo que mi estomago revoloteara, a pesar de que estaba enojada conmigo misma por seguir dejándolo tener ese poder sobre mí. Me volví a mirarlo, no queriendo ver realmente su cara enojada otra vez. ─ De hecho podría necesitar algo de ayuda, ¿Quizás tu pudas darme una mano? ─ Pidió, aunque sus ojos decían algo totalmente diferente.

─Yo le ayudare, señor Cullen─ Lo interrumpió Alice. ─ Bella tiene una cita caliente─ Ella me empujó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa picara y un guiño. No había duda de que ella estaba emocionada por unos cuantos minutos a solas con Edward. Él frunció el seño. ─Pero yo… Yo… Claro, está bien si, gracias, señorita Brandon. ─ Me despedí con la mano de Alice y me encamine hacia la puerta. Me sentí culpable por no quedarme y aclararle a Edward que ésto no era una cita y que no iba a "_saltar sobre su hermano_" como Alice lo había hecho parecer. Pero una vez más, él debería saber que yo nunca dormiría con su hermano de todas maneras. Debería saberlo porque uno, no soy del tipo de chica que se acuesta con alguien en la primera cita, y dos, nosotros acabamos de terminar, por lo tanto no lo haría de todas maneras, especialmente _no con su hermano_.

Me dirigí hacia mi casillero rápidamente agarrando el resto de libros que necesitaría así podría hacer mi tarea durante el fin de semana. Me quede cerca del casillero, perdiendo tiempo. Cuando no pude retrasarlo por más tiempo, caminé fuera de la puerta delantera, silenciosamente deseando no haber acordado ésto. Sólo quería irme a casa y cámbiame a unos pantalones de chándal y relajarme. Esperando que Robert ni siquiera apareciera.

Mi esperanza se desvaneció tan pronto como levante la vista y vi un jeep negro estacionado justo a la orilla del camino. Mi corazón se hundió cuando lo vi encaramado detrás de la llanta. Sonrió cuando me vio y encendió el coche, puse una sonrisa falsa y abrí la puerta.

─Hola─ Lo saludé con una forzada felicidad, deslizando mi bolsa en el asiento trasero.

─Hola, Bella, ¿Buen día? Oh–oh, hermano mayor a la vista. ─ Dijo, mirando sobre mi hombro justo cuando estaba a punto de subirme. Me volví para ver a Edward saliendo del edificio. Podía ver que apenas contenía la furia construyéndose con cada paso que daba hacia nosotros. Se detuvo justo detrás de mí.

─Bella, me gustaría tener unas palabras con mi hermano, por favor─ Gruñó. Ni siquiera me miraba. Estaba mirando a Robert con tanta ira que me sorprendí que no hubiera muerto por tanto veneno. Agarré su brazo fuertemente haciéndolo que me mirara. Sus ojos encontraron los míos. Me estremecí un poco por la dureza en ellos.

─Déjalo. Ignora a Alice, ésto no es una cita─ Le aseguré. Mire alrededor viendo que la mayoría de la gente ya se había ido así que afortunadamente casi no había nadie alrededor. Él no contestó sino que agarro mi brazo y me arrastro detrás de su cuerpo, poniéndose entre el carro y yo mientras se inclinaba para hablarle a su hermano.

─No te atrevas. Te estoy advirtiendo Robert. Tienes que irte ahora mismo─ Espetó enojado, todo su cuerpo tenso y en alerta. Rob sólo rió.

─Relájate, no quiero tus sobras─ Rodó los ojos.

─Robert ─ Dijo su nombre como una advertencia, sus manos apretándose en puños.

_Maldita sea_, ¿_Edward va a golpear a su hermano_?

Agarré su muñeca rápidamente, jalándolo del carro.

─¡Basta! Nosotros vamos a salir sólo como amigos. De todas maneras esto no es de tu maldita incumbencia y no tengo ningún interés en tu hermano. ¡Te estás comportando como un niño malcriado, discutiendo por un juguete con el que ya ni siquiera quieres jugar! ─ Reprendí. Podía sentí la picazón en mis ojos y sabía que iba a llorar otra vez. Necesitaba irme. Su rostro se suavizó mientras me miraba suplicante.

─Bella─ Susurró- Su ojos se clavaron en los míos haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Negué con la cabeza.

─Voy a salir con un amigo. Que tenga un buen fin de semana, señor Cullen. ─Dije ácidamente mientras me subía al carro.

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta y hacer una dramática salida él la agarro, jalándola y mirando a Robert con advertencia.

─Recuerda que ella es una menor, Robert─ Le advirtió. Él rio.

─¿Te refieres a como lo hiciste tu? ─ Bromeó. Edward abrió la boca, probablemente para una contestación furiosa basada por la mirada en su cara, así que levante una mano y lo corte.

─Por el amor de Dios, ustedes necesitan calmarse, o me voy a casa. No estoy de humor para esto hoy. Crezcan─ reprendí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, mirando por el parabrisas.

─Bien ─ Resopló Edward─ Que se divierta, señorita Swan. Hablaremos después, Robert─ Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo que todo el coche temblara.

─Wow, alguien esta celoso─ Rob murmuró, riéndose mientras saludaba burlonamente a su hermano.

─No está celoso; a él solo no le gusta la idea de alguien tocando algo que él tenía. ¡Que idiota! ¿Qué diablos vi en él de todos modos? Él no me quiere, ¿Pero no puedo ir y divertirme? ¡Maldita sea! Él es tan… tan… ¡Ugh! ¡Ni siquiera tengo la palabra correcta! Molesto tendrá que ser por ahora hasta que pueda pensar en alguna más fuerte─ Vociferé. Rob se rió de mí mientras arrancaba del estacionamiento, dirigiéndose en dirección del cine.

No podía dejar de pensar en el durante todo el camino. La reacción de Edward fue tan molesta. ¿De dónde diablos saca el que puede decirme con quien puedo salir? Y ese pequeño comentario que le hizo a Robert acerca de que recordara que yo era menor, Dios, ¿De verdad pensaba que me iba a acostar con él? ¿Qué tipo de persona cree que soy? _Él realmente no me conoce._ El último pensamiento fue el que me hirió más que nada.

─Tierra llamando a Bella─ Bromeó Rob, riéndose y agitando una mano frente a mi cara. Volví a la realidad. _Ups, ¿Había estado hablándome?_

─Lo siento, Rob, ¿Qué? ─Pregunte, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Suspiró y movió la cabeza en exasperación.

─Dije: ¿Estás planeando bajarte del coche o necesito encontrar un autocine o algo así? ─ Miré alrededor para ver que estábamos estacionados fuera del cine. Me eche a reír avergonzada porque estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ya había conducido todo el camino. Rodé mis ojos, agarrando la manija de la puerta y saliendo del coche.

Rob caminó a mi lado y echó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

─Vamos entonces, vamos a conseguirte un poco de ánimo. No te he visto una verdadera sonrisa desde que ustedes dos rompieron─ Sugirió, viéndose un poco triste por el asunto.

A medida que entrábamos al vestíbulo, se detuvo y maldijo por lo bajo. Una rubia desteñida en una apretada y muy corta falda, miraba enojada mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, mirándolo a él. _Hmm, ¿De que se trata todo esto?__  
><em>  
>─¡Robert Cullen! Se suponía que tenías que llamarme hace tres semanas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estabas demasiado ocupado con una nueva zorra? ─Espetó furiosa. Su voz era un poco chillona, lo que me hizo hacer una mueca de lo alto que hablaba. Su mirada de odio se volvió hacia mi así que di un paso alejándome de él rápidamente haciendo que su brazo cayera de mis hombros. Rob se encogió de hombros.<p>

─Perdí tu numero.

─¿Perdiste mi numero? ¡Lo guardé en tu celular! ─Replicó ella, sus fosas nasales se dilataban mientras que su voz de alguna manera se hacía más aguda.

─Oh, bueno en ese caso perdí mi celular─ Robert contestó, riéndose en voz baja.

Dios, ¡_De verdad que es un hombre-puta_!

Ella le frunció el seño.

─No tenias ninguna intención de llamare, ¿Cierto? ─ Él se encogió de hombros, pareciendo indiferente.

─Te dije de antemano que no estaba interesado en nada. Tú fuiste la que dijiste que llamara, no al revés. Ella dio un paso adelante rápidamente y antes que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la palma de su mano conecto con el lado de su cara. Un sonoro chasquido atrajo la atención de cada persona en el vestíbulo. Jadee.

Nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso en la vida real, solo en las películas. Era de hecho bastante divertido y mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé que sería. Ella se volvió hacia mí y levanto la mano otra vez, iba a golpearme también.

_Oh, ¡Por supuesto que no!_

─Si me tocas voy a arrancar tus extensiones baratas con mis propias manos─ Le advertí. Me frunció el seño de nuevo y prácticamente podía ver su cerebro trabajando. Obviamente estaba sopesando sus opciones en cuanto si quería correr el riesgo o no.

─Lo que sea, él te lastimara más de lo que yo puedo de todas maneras─ Espetó, burlándose de Robert otra vez antes de salir corriendo por la puerta delantera, moviendo su cabello sobre su hombro melodramáticamente. Un par de chicas corrieron rápidamente tras ella, ya diciéndole lo estúpida que era yo y la pérdida de tiempo que era Rob.

Mire a Robert con mi boca abierta en sorpresa. Levantó una mano y se frotó la cara ligeramente. Yo me eche a reír. Me reí tan fuerte que tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Él también estaba riendo mientras continuaba frotando su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

─¿Sabes qué? Casi valió la pena obtener una bofetada. Te animo al final, ¿Eh? ─ Me dijo agitando las cejas cuando finalmente me calme.

Rob tomó mi mano, y me llevo hacia la taquilla, comprando dos boletos para la siguiente película que se mostraba. Estaba en lo correcto. Eso definitivamente tenía que animarme… y lo hizo el tono rojizo en un lado de su cara.

─¿Estas bien, Rob? ─Pregunte, tratando de no reírme otra vez. El asintió y rodó los ojos.

─Gracias por preocuparte, aunque eso tenía que haber venido antes de tu risa histérica para que realmente significara algo. ─ Contuve otra carcajada.

─Sí, tal vez tengas razón. ¿Quién diablos era esa chica de todos modos? En serio, ¿Ése es el tipo de chicas que te levantas? ─ Arrugué la nariz. No era exactamente una mujer de categoría o algo así. Su piel tenía un tinte naranja desagradable y su pelo estaba desteñido al punto de parecer que se partiría con un viento fuerte. Él se encogió de hombros.

─Es alguien que conocí en una fiesta─ Contestó. ─ Y no. Ése no es usualmente mi tipo, pero había poca variedad esa noche. No me quería ir a casa solo, eso no es divertido. ─ Me dio un guiño juguetonamente, sonriendo.

─Tu realmente eres una mujerzuela, ─ reprendí. ─Espero que uses protección porque en serio, ella era… ¡Puaj!

─¿Celosa? ─ Pregunto, sonriéndome. Asentí y dio un paso mas cerca de él, poniendo mi mano en el lado opuesto de su cara de la marca de la bofetada.

─Absolutamente estoy celosa. Mi mano se ajusta muy bien aquí, dejaría una bonita marca. Apuesto que yo abofeteo más fuerte que ella. ─ Me superó otro ataque de risa mientras recordaba el sonido y la expresión de sorpresa que puso cuando la mano conectaba con su mejilla.

Él se echo a reír, y nos fuimos a conseguir un poco de palomitas y unas bebidas antes de dirigirnos a la sala de cine. La película no estuvo muy buena, pero aun así la disfrute. Rob y yo nos tiramos palomitas uno al otro comportándonos como niños, ganándonos las miradas de la gente que nos rodeaba. Definitivamente estaba agradecida que me hiciera venir con él.

Después que terminó, fuimos por una pizza antes de que me dejara en mi casa. Fue agradable. Fue agradable. Relajado y de hecho un poco divertido. No hablamos de Edward para nada, por lo cual estuve agradecida. Hablamos de otras cosas como la universidad y su familia. Sólo cosas fáciles.

─Entonces, ¿Quizás la próxima semana nos podemos reunir otra vez? ─Sugirió cuando se orillaba afuera de mi casa. Le sonreí.

─Claro, si quieres─ Rob era de hecho un chico excepcional, y yo definitivamente nos veía siendo grandes amigos.

─Está bien, bueno quizás la próxima vez podríamos hacer algo un poco menos público, hay menos oportunidades de conseguir ser abofeteado otra vez─ Dijo, sonriendo con maldad y haciéndome reír otra vez.

─Tal vez si tu dejaras de dormir por ahí y no llamar a las chicas conseguirías no ser abofeteado─ Repliqué mientras saltaba del coche.

─No, una bofetada de vez en cuando, vale totalmente la pena. ─ Movió las cejas.

─Como sea, zorra, llámame luego, ¿Está bien? ─ Me reí. Asintió en acuerdo así que cerré la puerta, girándome para entrar en la casa. Él la ventana.

─Sabes, ésta es la primera vez que he acordado en llamar a una chica y de hecho lo digo en serio─ Murmuró, riendo mientras yo caminaba por el camino hacia la puerta. Me giré a mirarlo y sonreí.

─Bueno, entonces me siento honrada─ Contesté sarcásticamente. Me despedí con la mano y entré. Mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión; me dejé caer junto a mi mama.

─Hola, cariño, ¿Pasaste un buen rato? ─Me preguntó, sonriendo. Me encogí de hombros.

─Sí estuvo bien. ─ Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

─Eso está bien, Bella. Es agradable verte sonreír otra vez. Has estado tan decaída toda la semana.

─Sí, supongo─ Murmuré incómodamente. No quería hablar acerca de Edward, y ella iba a sacar el tema, lo podía decir. Me levante rápidamente. ─Estoy un poco cansada. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches. Oh, Jake viene a recogerme en la mañana y voy a ir a su casa a estudiar durante el día─Les dije, cambiando el tema antes de que ella mencionara a Edward.

─Muy bien, cariño, hasta mañana entonces. ─ Besé a mis padres en la mejilla antes de dirigirme a las escalaras. Me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Encendiendo mi iPod en sonido bajo, decidí ignorar el mensaje de texto de Alice, ése que había estaba zumbando en mi teléfono celular toda la noche preguntando cómo me estaba yendo con el "_hermano caliente_". Ya hablaría con ella mañana. No podía tratar con ella esta noche. Parecía desesperada porque me enganchara con alguien. Esa era su respuesta para todo, cuando terminabas con alguien, te vas con alguien más para quitarte el dolor, pero no funcionaba así para mí. Quisiera que lo hiciera, eso sería mucho mejor.

* * *

><p>PERDÓN por no actualizar a tiempo, pero sigo sin compu y tengo toodos los archivos así!<p>

**Berr:** ¡De nada! Y no, la idea es no dejar de actualizar, espero poder comprar/conseguir un cargador en breve. ¡También amo la historia!

**Supatinsondecullen: **Te contesté por privado, repito por acá, estaría genial, pero de a poco se viene la parte emocionante. ¡Tiempo al tiempo!

-o-

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Voy a intentar poder subir el capítulo a principios de semana, pero a esta altura no puedo prometer nada. Perdón una vez más, espero sepan comprender.

Muchísimas gracias por _leer_, por los _reviews_, los _favs_ y los _follows._

Buen finde y ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

**CAPITULO 10**

Un líquido frío cayó en mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos más fuertes, limpiando mi rostro.

Otra gota aterrizó en mi frente, luego otra en mi nariz. Suspiré, pensando de pronto que el techo tenía goteras o algo así. Me senté tan rápido que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. La risa histérica que me llegó desde la izquierda me hizo saltar y chillar por el shock. Giré para ver a Jake sentado en el borde de mi cama, un vaso de agua en su mano.

─Buenos días, bella durmiente─ Canturreó alegremente. Yo hice un sonido gutural mientras lentamente procesaba todo.

─¿Me tiraste agua? ─ Acusé, limpiando mi cara de nuevo. Él se rió

─No comiences con el drama, fueron cinco gotas de agua.─ Rodé mis ojos

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ─ Pregunté, sofocando un bostezo.

─Dijimos a las diez y tu madre me dejó subir─ Explicó él, asintiendo hacia mi reloj-alarma. Yo pestañeé un par de veces y miré hacia los rojos números brillantes mientras los enfocaba.

_**10:06**_

─¡Oh! Mierda. Lo siento─ Me disculpé rápidamente, saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndome hacia mis gavetas por algo de ropa para el día. Ojeé hacia atrás a Jake para ver que él estaba observando a cualquier lado menos a mí y estaba incómodamente sentado en mi cama. Yo fruncí el entrecejo, preguntándome de qué se trataba eso, luego me di cuenta que estaba vistiendo sólo una de las camisetas que él había dejado en mi casa antes de que rompiéramos. Muy a menudo dormía con ella, pero supuse que apenas cubría mi trasero.

─Jake, no es nada que no hayas visto antes─ Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza y riendo.

─Sí, bueno, ahora es un poco distinto. Me refiero a que no se supone que te mire ahora─ contestó ruborizándose levemente. Rodé mis ojos y continué sacando algo de ropa.

─¿Tengo tiempo para una ducha? ─ Pregunté, suavizándolo con una cara de cachorrito completándola con el labio fruncido. Él respiró dramáticamente

─Si, lo que quieras debiera haber llegado a las diez y media. Estaba pensando que habrías cambiado y estarías lista a tiempo, para variar. ─ Él bromeó. Su mirada estaba firmemente fija en sus uñas, como si fueran la cosa más importante que hubiese visto en su vida.

─Nuca se sabe, siempre hay una primera vez para todo─ Levanté los hombros y me dirigí hacia mi baño para la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos. Quince minutos después estaba vestida y lista. Levanté mi cabello mojado en un moño desordenado y salimos. Charlamos fácilmente mientras él conducía. Jake siempre tenía algo que decir, ésa era una de las cosas que me encantaban de él. Él se detuvo el auto en un estacionamiento del supermercado y me sonrió abiertamente. Miré a todos lados, confundida. ─¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ─ Pensé que iríamos a estudiar.

─Nosotros estudiaremos, pero tú vas a cocinar. Quiero algo bueno, entonces puedes venir y decirme qué comprar. ─ Se deslizó fuera del auto y se dirigió hacia mi lado, abriendo la puerta para mí. Lo seguí hacia el supermercado y tomé un carrito de compras.

─Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer? ─Pregunté.

─No lo sé, ¿qué tal algo de Chili o cualquier cosa? ─Sugirió exaltado. Sonreí y asentí. Él siempre elegía eso, debí haberlo sabido. Lo seguí arriba y abajo por los pasillos mientras él elegía cosas al azar de los estantes: shampoo, desodorante, cosas para el día a día. Estaba totalmente aburrida. La próxima vez que él se detuvo hice una mueca y balanceé mi pierna hacia el lado del carro, escalando rápidamente sobre él. Él solía hacer esto conmigo, empujándome en el carro, haciendo carreras por los pasillos, bueno, hasta que fue atrapado por el grupo de seguridad del supermercado. ─Eres tan infantil─ me reprimió riéndose.

Yo asentí, sonriendo ampliamente sin vergüenza. Él sonrió maliciosamente y empujó el carrito hacia adelante haciéndonos correr por el pasillo. Nick saltó tras de mí, ambos riéndonos histéricamente. Mientras llegábamos al final él se bajó y detuvo el carro bastante antes del fin del pasillo en caso de que alguien viniera dando la vuelta. Seguridad ante todo, como siempre con Jake.

Conseguimos el resto de las compras. Jake nombró lo que quería de cada pasillo y yo trataba de tomarlos mientras pasábamos. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo con el resultado de golpear las cosas. Todo el tiempo estuve riendo como loca.

─¡Eh, deténganse! ─Gritó alguien airadamente. Jake inmediatamente tiró el carro para detenerlo.

─¡Ups! Bueno esa diversión no duró tanto" murmuró, riendo callado y sacudiendo su cabeza. Yo sonreí y me puse de pie en el carro mientras un guardia de seguridad venía caminando por el pasillo, mirándonos fijamente.

─¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos? Les he advertido sobre esto anteriormente─ Acusó sacudiendo su cabeza. Jake asintió mirándolo con arrepentimiento mientras ponía uno de sus brazos en la parte superior de mis piernas y el otro en mi espalda, levantándome fuera del carro y poniéndome en mis pies luego.

─Lo siento, señor. No pasará nuevamente─ Dijo él, luciendo extremadamente reprimido.

El rostro del hombre se suavizó. Nick tenía ese tipo de cara con la que simplemente no podías mantenerte enojado. Cuando él quería podía parecer un pequeño niño perdido y tú sentías tu enojo derritiéndose literalmente. Sería como golpear a un cachorrito enfermo o algo así. Lo había sacado de algunas discusiones conmigo en el pasado. Él era endemoniadamente buen actor.

─Ok, bueno, que no los vea haciendo esto nuevamente─ El tipo nos reprendió sacudiendo su cabeza de forma desaprobadora.

─Absolutamente, no nos verá, señor─ Prometió Jake manteniendo su cara de cachorrito.

Mordí mi labio tratando de copiar su expresión. Obviamente no logré hacerlo, porque la cara del hombre se endureció mientras me miraba.

─Y usted señorita, no debe treparse a los carros. Es peligroso entre otras cosas, puede herirse a sí misma o a alguien más─ reprendió.

_¡Whoa! ¿Por qué me estoy llevando todo el castigo? ¡Realmente necesito aprender la expresión de Nick! _

─Sí, señor, lo siento─ Me disculpé. Él asintió y se fue caminando, mirándonos extremadamente agradado consigo mismo de que había solucionado un problema.

Tan pronto como volteó la esquina Jake estalló en risas.

─Cada maldita vez que venimos a la tienda tu terminas metiéndonos en problemas─ Me acusó, enterrando su dedo en mis costillas. Me reí tontamente y lo empujé.

─Necesitas enseñarme esa cara, juro que es la mejor expresión del mundo. ─ Sacudí mi cabeza, mirándolo asombrada. Se rió maliciosamente.

─O no, esa es mi marca registrada "rostro que saca de problemas". Me tomó un largo tiempo desarrollarla. ─ Deslizó sus brazos sobre mis hombros, guiándonos por la tienda para que pudiéramos completar las compras.

Media hora después finalmente llegamos a su casa. Mientras caminábamos vi a su padre sentado en una esquina tomando su desayuno. Su rostro se levantó cuando me miró.

─Hola, Bella, largo tiempo sin verte, dulzura. ─ Sonrió feliz abiertamente. Lo abracé como saludo

─¡Hola, Billy! ─Me encantaba el padre de Jake, era realmente un buen tipo. No compartíamos mucho tiempo de todos modos, realmente sólo los fines de semana. Él trabajaba mucho ya que era el único sostenedor de la familia.

─Bella cocinará esta noche─ Anunció Jake emocionado. Una sonrisa dividió la cara de Billy.

─ Siempre has sido una buena chica. ─ Él palmeó mi cabeza mientras tomaba una lata de soda y se dirigía hacia el recibidor.

Rodé mis ojos y salté sobre el mostrador mientras miraba a Jake vaciar las bolsas de compras. Él lanzó un paquete de azúcar.

─Vacía eso en el bote de azúcar.

─¿Qué, soy tu esclava o algo─ Bromeé con él, fingiendo molestia mientras lo ponía abajo en el mostrador y cruzaba mis brazos teatralmente. Vi una sonrisa tirando del borde de sus labios.

─¿Quieres que te ayude o no? ─ Me chantajeó, levantando una ceja arrogantemente hacia mí. Levanté una ceja en respuesta.

─¿Quieres Chili o no? ─ Contra ataqué. Él se rió.

─Bella, puedo comprar Chili por el camino si tú te rehúsas a hacerlo. Si yo me rehúso a enseñarte tendrías que ir arrastrándote hacia Jane─ Sonrió altaneramente, confiado.

_¡Demonios, tiene razón! Supongo que ganó esta ronda._

─Bien, pero sólo para que sepas, voy a escupir en tu comida─ Bromeé. Él rió y se encogió de hombros

─Genial, siempre sabe mejor cuando haces eso. ─Reí y puse el azúcar en el bote mientras él ordenaba todo lo demás. Tomó dos vasos y una caja de jugo y sintió hacia el pasillo. Tomé dos manzanas de la bolsa que él recién había traído y salté del mostrador.

Mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Estaba bien estar de vuelta en su casa, pero estar en su dormitorio sería un poco extraño para mí. Pasábamos mucho tiempo ahí porque su padre casi nunca estaba. Su cuarto guardaba un montón de recuerdos para ambos.

Pretendí que no me importaba mientras entraba en el dormitorio. El calor subió a mi rostro cuando miré su cama de dos plazas. _Maldición Bella. ¡Deja de sonrojarte!__  
><em>  
>─¿Quieres hacerlo en la cama o en el escritorio? ─ preguntó, sonriendo malicioso. Reí como tonta.<p>

─Cualquiera de los dos está bien para mí, según recuerdo─ Bromeé. Inmediatamente me arrepentí. Estalló en risas y sacudió su cabeza.

─Eso es sucio, Bella, estoy avergonzado de admitir que salí contigo─ Levantó su nariz, haciéndome reír incluso más. ─Vamos acomodémonos en la cama, así no me entumezco mientras te hago la tutoría. ─Sonreí y me dirigí hacia la cama, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas y mordisqueando mi manzana, en tanto él sacaba sus libros, papeles y lápices. Él se acomodó sobre su estómago, hojeando sus libros. ─Entonces ¿Con qué tienes problemas exactamente? ─ Preguntó, sonriendo altanero mirando las páginas.

Encogí mis hombros.

─Cálculo─ Él arrugó su nariz

─Eso ya lo sé, obviamente, pero con qué parte

─Jake, con toda la estúpida materia, simplemente no la entiendo." Lo miré desesperanzada. Me observó y tomó mi mano tirándome abajo, junto a él. Tomó mi manzana de mi mano y la lanzó al basurero. ─¡Hey, No había terminado con eso! ─ Lloriqueé haciendo pucheros.

─Bella, si necesitamos repasar toda la materia entonces debemos empezar ya, de otro modo estaremos aquí toda la noche─ Explicó, empujando un lápiz y un lote de papeles en mi dirección.

Tres horas y media después y con mi frente presionada entre mis brazos…

─¡No puedo más! Me duelen los ojos, me duelen las manos y me duele el cerebro─ Lloriqueé.

─Vamos, lo estás haciendo increíbles sólo quedan dos─ Jake indicó, enterrándome su codo en mis costillas por centésima vez.

─¿Por favor? ─ Supliqué, girando mi cabeza y mirándolo con mi cara de cachorrito.

─¿Realmente has tenido suficiente? ─ Me miró luciendo un poco derrotado.

─Oh demonios sí, no puedo mirar otra ecuación sin gritar─ Confirmé asintiendo entusiasta. Él frunció el entrecejo, pero se empujó hasta quedar sentado.

─Bien entonces, dejemos los últimos dos. Puedes hacerlos luego de la cena. Todavía necesitamos repasar la tarea, apenas hemos cubierto lo que ha estado sucediendo en clases durante toda esta semana─ Me miró con una advertencia por lo que solté un gran gemido de frustración.

─Oh hombre, ¿En serio? Pensé que estábamos casi listos─ Quería llorar. Realmente tenía sentido la forma en que estaba explicando, pero yo simplemente no podía lidiar con algo más. Esto era demasiado para tomarlo todo de una sola vez. Sonrió disculpándose.

─Nada acerca de terminar. Nos quedan un par de horas fácilmente─ Yo lo miré.

─Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto para mí. Ha gastado todo el sábado ayudándome y yo realmente lo aprecio─ Lo abracé fuerte. Él era realmente adorable. Tenía suerte de tenerlo como amigo, estaba tan feliz que al parecer habíamos vuelto a la zona de amistad luego de haber salido juntos, de otra manera no hubiese extrañado.

─De nada, de todos modos ¿Qué te parece si me pagas ahora? Muero de hambre─ Saltó sobre sus pies y tomando mi mano me levantó también.  
>Reí y lo seguí a la cocina, ambos estirando nuestros músculos mientras caminábamos. Billy sonrió travieso hacia nosotros mientras pasábamos por el living.<p>

─¿Estudiaron mucho? ─Preguntó.

─Si, montones en realidad. No estamos muy cerca de terminar en todo caso─ Jake contestó, ignorando la desacreditación obvia de su padre. Claramente no creía que habíamos estado estudiando ahí.

─Ok, está bien─ Billy respondió, tomando otro sorbo de su debida. ─ Hey, Bella, tu blusa está el revés─ dijo justo cuando yo entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Me aclare la garganta y mire hacia abajo, mortificada de haber estado en público con mi ropa por el lado equivocado. Pude oír a Billy riéndose hasta las lágrimas mientras yo me daba cuenta que mi blusa estaba bien. ─Estudiando… claro─ Hizo una mueca sarcástica, sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo rodar sus ojos. Lo miré con los ojos agrandados, sonriendo avergonzada mientras mi cara parecía haber estallado en llamas.

Jake sacudió su cabeza y tomó mi mano, tirando de mil últimos paso hacia la cocina.

─Ignóralo─ Me sonrojé incluso más.

─¿Ignorarlo? Jake, él piensa que estuvimos allí teniendo sexo─ Siseé, tratando de esconderme en la esquina para qué Billy no pudiera verme. Él encogió sus hombros.

─Hace unos meses lo habríamos estado haciendo, se está basando en eso. ¿Por qué diablos te sonrojas tanto? No parecía preocuparte que él pensara eso cuando realmente estamos teniendo sexo─ Dijo él sonriendo calladamente.

─Si, pero no sabía que lo hacíamos entonces─ Contesté.

─Oh, él sabía, confía en mí. Me daba un sermón sobre sexo seguro casi cada noche. ─Asintió lentamente, mirándome mientras digería esta información. _No podía creer que todo el tiempo que le decíamos a su padre que habíamos estado escuchando música, mirando televisión o haciendo tareas mientras salíamos él supiera lo que realmente estamos haciendo_. ¡_Oh Dios_! ¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos de ahora en adelante? ─Cálmate, Bella, estás siendo estúpida, estábamos realmente estudiando ahora. No tienes razón para estar avergonzada─ Rodó sus ojos y se dirigió al refrigerador, sacando la carne molida y lanzándola en mi dirección. Volví a la realidad justo para tomar el paquete antes que cayera al suelo. ─Buena atrapada, ahora ¡Vamos! Mantén tu parte del trato y hazme algo de comer. ¡Podría comerme un caballo! ─ Acarició su estómago como si estuviera herido. Yo reí, _es tan tontito algunas veces_.

─Bien, supongo. Solo asegúrate de decirle que no estábamos haciendo nada, ¿Ok? ─Él asintió

─Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.

Luego de la cena volvimos directamente estudiar. Estaba tan aburrida que podría llorar. ¿_Cómo en toda la tierra Edward podría haber estudiado esto en la Universidad_? _Ni siquiera me dio la impresión de un chico de cálculo, él es tan… divertido_. Para el tiempo que logramos hacer la tarea eran casi medianoche y mis ojos ardían del esfuerzo.

─¿Te quieres quedar aquí esta noche? ─ Ofreció Jake, encogiendo sus hombros mientras recogía los libros que habíamos estado usando. Sonreí.

─Claro, si está bien con tu padre. ─ Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para salir en la mañana de todos modos, ya que él quería un nuevo par de zapatillas, por esto parecía tonto que me fuera a casa sólo para que me recogiera en unas cuantas horas más.

─Iré a preguntar. Aunque no le importará, tú sabes eso─ Levantó un hombro mientras se dirigía fuera de la habitación. Yo sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, a su padre no le importaría para nada.

Billy era fácil de llevar y adoraba a Jake. Confiaba en él completamente. Mientras salíamos me quedé a pasar la noche algunas veces aunque mis padres pensaban que yo dormía en la habitación de invitados, por supuesto.

Saqué mi celular y llamé a mamá para decirle que me quedaría. Sabía que aún estaba despierta, esperándome que llegara a casa. Mis padres eran aves nocturnas los fines de semana se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde. Jake volvió mientras aún estaba al teléfono con mi madre y asintió con la cabeza señalando que su padre había dicho que si. Sacó una camiseta y la tiró en el regazo para qué me la pusiera. Sonreí agradecida y termine la conversación con mi madre. Una vez que ella asintió y que le aseguré que éramos sólo amigos, desconecte la llamada.

Sonreí a Jake.

─Gracias, tú sabes que me quedaré con esta, ¿Cierto?─ Pregunté, sacudiendo la camiseta frente a él. Me encantaba vestir camisetas para dormir y el par que había dejado en mi casa estaban un poco gastadas ahora. Me miró y tomó la camiseta de mis manos, sacando una diferente y entregándomela en vez de la anterior. ─¿Qué tiene de malo la anterior?─ Pregunté riéndome.

─Es la camiseta de la suerte. No puedo darte ésa, me ayuda con las chicas─ Sonrió irónico hacia mí. Reí y observé como la doblaba y la metía dentro de la gaveta.

─Ah. ¿No es esa camiseta cuando me invitaste a salir?─ Pregunté curiosamente. El estaba vistiendo definitivamente una azul cielo, lo recuerdo específicamente porque fue la primera vez que lo vi como _algo más que un amigo_. Estaba como grabado en mi memoria. El sonrió abiertamente.

─Sí, camiseta de la suerte─ Confirmó. Sacudí mi cabeza y caminé hacia el baño para cambiarme. Cuando volvía a su cuarto estaba haciendo una cama en el piso con un par de sábanas extra y almohadas. Sonreí culpable por que el planeaba dormir en el piso en su propia casa. Sabía que no me dejaría a mí dormir en el piso, ése no era su estilo. ─ Puedes dormir en la cama conmigo si quieres, confío en ti─ Ofrecí, riendo mientras subía a la cama fría. Él frunció el cejo incómodo.

─Mmm... ¿Eso no sería un poco raro?─ Encogí mis hombros.

─Sólo si nosotros lo hacemos raro. No es como si algo fuera pasar, solo estaremos compartiendo una cama después de todo. Comparto la cama con Alice todo el tiempo─ Dije casualmente. Sabía que era diferente pero no quería que él durmiera en el suelo. Estaba completamente bien con eso, era sólo dormir después de todo.

─Es un poco diferente con dos chicas compartiendo la cama─ murmuró, tomando su almohada del suelo luciendo aún un poco indeciso.

─No me importa. Si piensas que es raro entonces dormir en el piso. ─Me miró y tiró su almohada hacia mí. Yo reí tontamente mientras me daba en la cara.

─Ok, bueno, pero no me arrincones en la noche─ Bromeó, mirándome de manera admonitoria. Sonreí

─Trataré duramente de no hacerlo. ─ Se rió y fue apagar las luces, era como de la cama, abrazándome contra la fría noche. Sentí la cama hundirse y supe que él estaba en ella, pero se mantenía en el otro lado, sin hacer ningún movimiento para acercarse, justo como yo sabía que haría. _Siempre ha sido adorable_, no como la mayoría de los hormonales chicos de 17 serían con una chica en su cama.

Estaba temblando suavemente, entonces me acerqué a él, presionando contra su lado y usando su calor corporal para mantenerme caliente. El se rió.

─Pensé que habíamos acordado no arrinconarnos─ Dijo juguetona mente. Yo reí y apreté mi fría nariz contra su hombro─ ¿Tienes frío? ─Preguntó, volviéndose y levantando sus brazos para que pudiera acurrucarme más cerca de él.

─Sí─ murmuré. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío y me abrazó más cerca de su cuerpo. Me estaba escribiendo ahora por lo que comencé a sentirme más confortable.

─¿Bella? ─ Susurró luego un par de minutos.

─¿Sí?

─La próxima semana es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre─ anunció, con su voz temblando de tristeza. Lo abracé fuerte. Ya lo sabía pero no quería mencionarlo a menos de que él lo hiciera. No quería molestarlo. Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso y apretado.

─Sí, lo sé. ─Dije tranquilamente.

─¿Me estaba preguntando si, cuando vaya al cementerio, podrías venir conmigo? ─ Preguntó esperanzado. Sonreí con tristeza. Jake odiaba ir al cementerio. Realmente se sentía alterado ahí, entonces sólo iba en el aniversario de su muerte o en su cumpleaños. Cada vez yo iba con él y lo sostenía mientras él lloraba.

─Por supuesto que iré─Susurré. Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla. Me alteraba pensar en él alterado, era descorazonador ver a éste adorable chico con un dolor como ése, pero lo haría porque él lo necesitaba. Yo era la única persona a la que él se había abierto con lo de su madre. Él actuaba como si todo estuviera bien con todos los demás, como si no lo afectara, incluso con su padre.

─Gracias─ murmuró.

─No necesitas agradecerme. Estoy aquí para ti, tú sabes eso─ Lo abracé más fuerte y traté desesperadamente de no llorar mientras oía como se alteraba. Su cuerpo temblaba suavemente mientras él lloraba en silencio mis brazos. ─Shh, está todo bien─ Lo conforté, sin saber qué más decir.

Habían pasado tres años desde que ella murió, pero él aún la extrañaba como un loco. Siempre deseé haberla conocido antes que muriera. Juzgando por la forma en que Jake y su padre hablaban de ella, era una mujer asombrosa.

Él se quedó dormido luego de unos momentos y yo cerré mis ojos necesitando dormir también.

* * *

><p>Mil perdones por no haber subido el capítulo antes. Hoy conseguí un cargador prestado. Esperemos que la semana que viene lo solucione.<p>

**Lupis93: **No te voy a adelantar nada, pero las cosas eventualmente van a caer en su lugar.

**Luu: **¡TOTALMENTE! Fue lo que pensé cuando lo leí. Pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo. No voy a dejar de actualizar, pero no lo hago tan seguido como quisiera.Lamento eso.

-O-

El capítulo de hoy se centra en la relación que tienen Jake y Bella, espero que les haya gustado. Es probable que suba el otro a fines de la semana, en su defecto el sabado, ¡Crucen los dedos!

Muchísimas gracias por _leer_, por los _reviews_, los _favs_ y los _follows._

Buena semana y ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Por la mañana decidí que necesitaba dejar de estar tan afectada por Edward, después de todo, nosotros no nos habíamos ni siquiera comprometido para largo. Me sentía estúpida por estar tan afectada por algo tan trivial después de ver a Jake llorar por su madre. Eso era verdadero dolor, era algo que afectaba, no una relación que apenas había comenzado. No había nada que yo pudiese hacer sobre Edward ahora, claro que me encantaría verle otra vez y tenerle besándome y abrazándome.

Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no quisiera que él me diga que estaba equivocado y que podemos estar juntos. Antes de que todo esto sucediese yo estaba loca por él, y podía verme enamorándome perdidamente. Si las cosas hubieran continuado como iban, yo podría decir que habría sido el amor de mi vida, pero ahora había terminado y necesitaba dejar de estar tan obsesionada con ello.

Sería difícil viéndolo cada día, pero yo necesitaba intentarlo y distanciarme de él un poco y comenzar a verlo sólo como mi profesor.

Cuando Alice metió su coche en la plaza de aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, me sentía mucho más positiva de lo que había estado la pasada semana. La dentención durante el almuerzo había terminado, así que era sólo su clase lo que debería superar, pero aún así decidí centrarme en el trabajo en vez de derretirme por él. El aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Jake dio a la situación un nuevo punto de vista para mí e hizo que de algún modo, mis problemas pareciesen menores.

Seguí a Alice al vestíbulo y paramos delante de nuestras taquillas, cogiendo los libros de la mañana. De la nada alguien me agarró desde atrás. Mi corazón se tambaleó y chillé del susto saltando en el aire. Me giré y vi a Jake riendo.

─¡Qué gracioso!─ Murmuré, golpeándole en el estómago con mi cuaderno. Él sonrió y echó su brazo sobre mi hombro.

─ Lo siento, no he podido resistirme─ Eché una ojeada a sus pies para ver si llevaba sus nuevas zapatillas que elegimos ayer.

─¿Te quedan bien? ─ Pregunté señalándolas. Ayer había sido divertido. Era fácil -natural- tener a Jake alrededor, y aunque desperté tendida junto a él por la mañana, eso, de todos modos, no nos había hecho sentir nada incómodos. Deseé calladamente poder sentir algo más por él, pero no lo hacía. No había ninguna chispa. Yo quería de verdad a Jake, pero no de ese modo, no como una novia debería. No estaba segura de haberlo hecho. Pensé que le amaba así en aquel entonces, pero después de estar con Edward y saber qué se siente al estar en ese tipo de relación, hacía que lo que Jake y yo tuvimos pareciese algo inmaduro y sólo un poco de diversión. Él asintió.

─Sí─ Confirmó. ─Tengo un par de entrenamientos después de clase esta semana, pero puedo encajar las clases el Miércoles y el Jueves. ─Ladeó su cabeza.

─Formidable─ Sonreí. El timbre sonó y el se apartó de mi.

─Chicas, las veo en el almuerzo─ Dijo mientras se dirigía en la dirección opuesta a donde era la primera clase mía y de Alice

Cuando él escapó levanté la mirada vi a Edward mirándome. Un ceño arrugaba su frente. Cogí mi último libro y caminé con Alice hacia el gimnasio. Cuando nos cruzamos con Edward, sonreí intentando ser educada.

─Buenos días, señor Cullen─ Saludé intentando sonar segura de mi misma aunque mi estómago tenía mariposas. Él se movió incómodamente sobre sus pies.

─Buenos días, chicas. ¿Han tenido un buen fin de semana? ─ Sonrió, pero me parecía forzada, no como las fáciles sonrisas que normalmente adornaban su cara. Alice paró junto a él, lo cual quería decir que yo tenía también que parar. El estaba increíblemente atractivo con sus jeans y su jersey azul claro. Su colonia llenó mis pulmones haciendo que el ritmo de mi corazón subiese. ¡_Santo Dios, el huele como para comérselo_! _¡Vaya!_ _Fingir que estoy bien es más duro de lo que pensé_.

─Estuvo bien, nada de especial─ Respondió Alice, encogiéndose de hombros. Edward volvió su atención hacia mí.

─¿Y usted, Señorita Swan? ¿Cómo fue la cita del viernes noche con el ex cuñado? ─ Sus inquisitivos ojos verdes taladrando los míos.

─No fue una cita─ Aclaré. ─Pero estuvo bien, gracias. ─ Intenté no enfadarme otra vez. La última vez que le había visto fue en el aparcamiento el viernes por la noche y él había lanzado una mirada de odio y enfado a Robert.

─¿Cómo sabe que era con su ex cuñado? ─ Alice preguntó bruscamente. Edward le sonrió con suficiencia.

─Si recuerdo bien dijiste algo sobre recuperar a su ex pasando por encima de su hermano─ Ella sonrió avergonzadamente.

─No es el estilo de Bella─ Me dio un codazo de broma en las costillas. ─Aunque él esté caliente como el infierno─ Añadió, guiñándome un ojo. Fruncí el ceño y apreté la mano de Alice intentando tirar de ella.

─Basta de hablar de mi inexistente vida sexual. Vamos a clase antes de que lleguemos tarde.

─Señorita Swan, ¿Cree que podríamos tener unas palabras en la hora de la comida? Después de que haya comido va bien. ─ Edward chilló cuando nos marchábamos.

─Claro─ Susurré asintiendo.

_Genial, otro sermón sobre no quedar con su hermano._

_Justo lo que me faltaba.  
><em>  
>La mañana pasó rápidamente. Incluso me las arreglé para pasar toda la clase de gimnasia sin lesionarme. Cuando sonó el timbre de la comida me dirigí a la cafetería cogiendo un sándwich de atún y mirando entre las bebidas intentando encontrar un zumo de naranja, pero no había ninguno. Fruncí el ceño y en su lugar cogí un zumo de manzana haciendo pucheros mientras iba a la caja a pagar.<p>

Después de pagar di la vuelta, solo para darme de frente con Edward. Miró mi bandeja ceñudo.

─Pensaba que te gustaba el zumo de naranja─ Murmuró. Encogí los hombros.

─Así es pero se han agotado.─ El sonrió y puso sus ojos en blanco.

─Toma, Preciosa─ Puso su botella de zumo de naranja en mi bandeja y a cambio cogió mi zumo de manzana. Sonrió y se volvió para marcharse sin decir nada más, dejándome asombrada viéndole marchar.

¿_Preciosa_? ¿_A qué demonios viene eso_? ¿_Por qué me ha llamado así_? ¡_Toda la semana ha estado llamándome rotundamente Señorita Swan_! _Caray, ese hombre es jodidamente complicado a veces_. _Quizás debería preguntárselo cuando vaya a hablar con él_. Suspiré cuando me dejé caer en la mesa con mis amigos. Intenté con fuerza escuchar sobre que estaban hablando, pero mi condenada mente mantenía mis pensamientos concentrados en Edward, aunque yo no quisiera.

Apenas comí nada, sólo destrocé mi sándwich y piqué un poco. Puse mala cara.

_Supongo que no lo puedo aplazar más. Hora de recibir otro sermón sobre Robert_.

Suspiré y puse mi destrozado sándwich en mi bandeja.

─Chicos, yo mejor voy a ver que quiere el señor Cullen. ─ Alice meneó sus cejas.

─Quizás quiere encerrarte en su pequeño despacho y aprovecharse de ti─ Bromeó. Me reí con incredulidad. Las posibilidades de que eso sucediese eran bien escasas.

─Nunca se sabe─ Bromeé, poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

Tiré mi comida a la basura y me dirigí a su aula. En realidad me sentía un poco nerviosa. No quería discutir con él otra vez, pero sabía que iba a sacar el tema de Robert y lo que sucedió el viernes después de clase.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, escribiendo, cuando llegué. Golpeé en la puerta y su cabeza se alzó para mirarme.

─¡Hola! ─ Sonrió, una buena sonrisa además, una de esas que solía recibir de él. _¿__Por qué está haciéndome esto_? _Esta mañana he decidido hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para dejarle ir y entonces ¿él empieza a sonreírme y a llamarme "Preciosa" otra vez? La vida no es justa._

─¡Hola!, ¿Querías verme? ─Miré alrededor incómoda. Él asintió.

─¡Sí!, Cierra la puerta. ─ Frunció el ceño y se recostó en su silla. Suspiré. ¡_Sabía que esto iba a ser algún tipo de sermón_! Cerré la puerta y caminé cuidadosamente hasta su mesa, esperando que me gritara o me ordenase alejarme de Robert. Fruncía el ceño, pareciendo mirar a cualquier parte menos a mí. ─ Sólo quería disculparme por lo que dije el viernes con Robert. No debería haberlo hecho y estoy realmente arrepentido.

_Espera, ¿Se está disculpando por ello? Qué dulce_.

─¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces? ─ Pregunté confusa. Eso me había estado fastidiando todo el fin de semana. Si Edward era realmente tan buen tipo yo no podía comprender porqué había comenzado de repente a actuar todo el tiempo como un estúpido Suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

─Sin motivo. Sólo enloquecí un poco porque sé como es Robert. Creo que una chica como tú, no debería mezclarse con alguien como él. ─ Me senté en la esquina de su mesa y miré al techo.

─¿Una chica como yo?

─Sí, inocente, dulce, adorable. Tú eres demasiado buena para los gustos de Robert. Él usa a las chicas. No quiero que eso te ocurra a ti─ Dijo en voz baja. Su pierna tocó accidentalmente la mía, y sentí dentro burbujear la excitación, como él esta de cerca.

─No soy inocente. ─ Sonreí coquetamente. Él rió.

─Oh, lo sé─ Me sonrió a sabiendas. Sonreí y me sonrojé cuando pensamientos de cuanto sabía él bombardearon mi cerebro. ─ Sonrojada otra vez, eso es muy lindo. ─ Agitó su cabeza, su cara dulce y tierna cuando me miraba. No sabía que decir así que no dije nada. Sentada allí mirándole. Sus hermosos ojos verdes abrasando los míos. Tenía tantas ganas de besarle que a duras penas pude quedarme aún sentada. Él suspiró y apartó la mirada. ─ Entonces, ¿Cómo van las clases? ─ Preguntó, obviamente quería cambiar el tema de nuestros hábitos sexuales. Me encogí de hombros.

─Sí, bien en realidad, creo que irá bien. Jake va a darme clases particulares dos días a la semana.

─Está bien. Si necesitas más ayuda o algo entonces puedo repasar algunas cosas, pero tendremos que hacerlo en la biblioteca en las comidas o algo así. ─ Él fruncía el ceño pareciendo un poco irritado por algo.

─¿Por qué en la biblioteca?

─Porque no me gusta estar a solas contigo─ Se levantó, recogiendo sus papeles bruscamente.

_A él ¿No le gusta estar a solas conmigo?_

─¿Por qué no? ─ Pregunté. Suspiró y me miró como si yo fuese tonta.

─¿Tienes que preguntar? ─ Espetó sarcásticamente. Los pelos de mi nuca se pusieron de punta por su tono.

─Obviamente, si no, ¡no lo hubiera hecho! ─ Contesté. Suspiró dramáticamente.

─Olvídalo. Ve a disfrutar del resto de tu tiempo libre antes de que suene el timbre. Tengo que preparar y poner este escrito en la pizarra de todas formas. ─ Se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la pizarra electrónica detrás de su mesa, cogiendo un rotulador y comenzando a escribir algún tipo de ecuación que se parecía ligeramente a algo sobre lo que habíamos estado trabajando Jake y yo. Pero me negué a dejarlo así. Esta era la primera vez que habíamos hablado como era debido. Estaba harta preguntándome que pasaba por su estúpida cabeza.

─¿Por qué no te gusta estar a solas conmigo? ─ Pregunté, agarrando su brazo y tirando suavemente, intentando que me mirase otra vez.

Se giró tan rápido que me hizo saltar. Su brazo rodeando mi cintura mientras me movía tanto que mi espalda fue apretada contra la pizarra. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío; su cara tan cerca de la mía que gemí. Su respiración entraba a través de mis labios haciendo mi boca agua. Apenas podía respirar.

Su mano tomó el lateral de mi cara mientras movía lentamente su cara hacia la mía.

_¡Oh Dios mío, va a besarme! _

La excitación burbujeó haciendo palpitar mi estómago.

─Éste es el porqué. ─ Balbuceó. Su boca estaba tan cerca que sus labios rozaron los míos cuando habló. Me quedé sin aliento y cerré los ojos, tan emocionada que pensé que me rompería. De pronto la presión y la calidez de su cuerpo estaban ausentes. Obligué a mis ojos a abrirse, confundida con lo que había sucedido. Edward estaba a un paso de mi con sus manos agarrando su pelo. Tenía una dolorida y enfadada mirada en su rostro. ─ Tienes que irte.

─¿Por qué? ─ Susurré un poco herida. No quería irme. Él estaba tan cerca, y le necesitaba.

─Porque necesito que te vayas. Tengo cosas que hacer─ Su tono era firme y definitivo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la clase y tiró de ella para abrirla. No me miró mientras esperaba silenciosamente a que me marchase.

Sentí mis ojos escocer por las lágrimas otra vez, así que salí atropelladamente de la clase.

Estúpido imbécil_, excitarme para decepcionarme así_. Realmente necesito dejarle ir y dejar de pensar así en él. No es ni el más ardiente, ni el tipo más serio con quien me he encontrado alguna vez. _Ummm, quizás si me lo digo a menudo, empezaré a creérmelo.  
><em>

Estuve pensativa el resto de las clases acerca de lo que Edward era. "_Este es el porqué"_, dijo. ¿_Quiso decir que era porque quería besarme o porqué él sabía que sentía por él y no quería animarme_? No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo cerca que él estuvo y cómo sus suaves labios habían rozado los míos muy ligeramente. Mi mente volaba a los besos que compartiríamos y a su sabor. Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza, intentando concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo la profesora de Español y en la tarea en la que suponía que se estaba trabajado justo entonces, pero fue inútil. Mi tonto y traidor cerebro se negaba a centrarse en otra cosa que en Edward.

Cuando el timbre señaló el final de clase gemí. No con todo el mundo alrededor al menos, me encantaría hablar con él sobre nosotros y hacerle decirme que demonios quería decir tratándome así. ¿Aún querría estar conmigo aunque yo sea una estudiante? ¿_Era eso lo que quiso decir_?

─Bella, ¿Vienes o no? ─ Alice rió golpeando mi codo que estaba sujetando mi cabeza. Mi cabeza cayó rápidamente. Me las arreglé para sujetarme antes de que mi barbilla golpease la mesa. Rió enloquecida y agito su cabeza. ─Enferma de amor, Bella, es tan divertido. Exasperada puse los ojos en blanco.

─Vamos entonces, vamos a probar y ver si las habilidades de Jake con las clases particulares son peores que yo cocinando para él─ Enlacé mi brazo con el suyo y fuimos tranquilamente a clase.

─Entonces, ¿No hay nada entre ustedes dos? ¿Sólo amigos? ─ Aclaró, mirándome con curiosidad.

─Sólo amigos─ Confirmé. Suspiró, mirándome con tristeza.

─Es una pena porque el siempre era tan dulce contigo.

─Sé que lo era, pero no podía funcionar y no podía dejarle seguir adelante sabiéndolo─ Admití. Alice y yo habíamos hablado mucho sobre ello antes de que yo rompiese con él. Ella pensaba que debería haber continuado con él, que el amor a veces crece. Ella pensaba que debería haber seguido viéndole y que me enamoraría con él tiempo. Sin embargo no habría sido capaz de hacerle eso. Jake ya estaba loco por mí y quedarme con él por la posibilidad de enamorarme no habría sido justo para él de ningún modo. Merecía algo mejor que eso. ─Y tú, ¿qué cuentas? ¿Hablaste con Jasper, ya? ─ Pregunté, sabiendo que si traía a colación su largo encaprichamiento cambiaría para hablar de él y cambiaría el tema de mi vida amorosa. Suspiró soñadoramente.

─No, no todavía. ¿Le has visto esta mañana? ¡Guau!, Se ve tan bien de azul. Creo que el azul es su color. ─ Movió su cabeza, riendo. Reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

─Pensaba que dijiste que le favorecía más el negro. Sonrió abiertamente.

─Lo hice, ayer. Debo admitir que el chico está bien con cualquier color. Cualquier color que lleve es mi color favorito del día.

Alice estaba loca por Jasper Whitlock desde primer año, pero nunca le había hablado ni una vez. Para empeorarlo, cuando fuese que él estaba cerca ella parecía derretirse en un tembloroso charco a sus pies y la hacía parecer de algún modo una idiota.

─A nadie le quedan bien todos los colores, estás siendo parcial─ Dije, entornando los ojos. _Bueno en realidad, pensando en ello, todavía no he visto a Edward con un color que no le vaya_. La empujé dentro de la clase y eché una ojeada dentro. Llegamos más tarde de lo normal, pero Edward todavía no estaba allí. ─Vamos, tomemos asiento─ Miré alrededor y vi dos sitios juntos, pero otra vez estaban delante. ¡_Maldita sea, no quiero sentarme delante siempre en sus clases_! ¿_Por qué el departamento de Español tiene que estar en el otro lado de la escuela y así todos los sitios buenos están cogidos para cuando llego_?

─Hay dos lugares─ Cantó Alice, llevándonos hacia la primera fila. Me senté y saqué los libros, rezando para que esta hora pasase sin problemas. Estaba esperando que de verdad todo el tiempo que Jake y yo pasamos juntos el sábado valiese la pena, y al menos yo pudiese entender vagamente de que iba hoy.

Edward entró un par de minutos más tarde. Inmediatamente sentí arder mi cara mientras recordaba lo cerca que él había llegado a estar de mi a la hora de la comida. Dejó su portátil en la mesa y miró a la clase. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos. Le vi sonreír con satisfacción. Probablemente divertido con que estoy sonrojada ya otra vez, no hay duda.

─Bien. Entonces, clase, quiero que todos ustedes hoy se junten por parejas con la persona a su lado y vamos a hacer un proyecto de presión y cómo las matemáticas pueden ser usadas para predecir con exactitud los resultados de ciertas situaciones, incluso algunas científicas. Las matemáticas, no es sólo números, pueden ser usada como la base de un montón de cosas en la vida─ Dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Obviamente le divertían este tipo de cosas.

Gemí suavemente, cuando él empezó a hablar de hacer un cohete a partir de una botella de soda vacía y globos y eso. Repasó cómo obtener la formula exacta para la cantidad de presión por pulgada cuadrada que haría elevarse la botella en el aire y aterrizar en el objetivo. Cada pareja debería darle ciertas variaciones, como una mayor o menos distancia a la que la botella tenía que viajar, así cada formula sería diferente.

Por lo visto, si hacíamos bien esto contaría también como parte del proyecto de ciencias. Me senté en silencio, sintiendo hundirse mi corazón. No tenía ningún sentido, y tenía la sensación de que estaría llamando a Jake sobre ello un montón la semana siguiente.

Miré a Alice con una expresión de impotencia, pero ella movió la cabeza indicando que ella tampoco lo tenía. No nos sería útil asociarnos, porque sería como un ciego llevando a otro ciego. Mire a mi otro lado y avergonzada. Jane la friki Dawson. ¡Guau! ¿_Podía la vida hundirme aún más que en este momento_?

─Tienen un par de clases para trabajar sobre ello. Al final de la semana quiero que presenten sus resultados a la clase y cómo legaron a la ecuación. Hasta haremos demostraciones prácticas en el exterior─ Dijo Edward entusiasmado, frotando sus manos alegremente. Bien, mi estúpida pregunta de si la vida podía empeorar ha sido respondida, y la respuesta es que demonios que si puede alucinar.

─Tu y yo entonces, princesa de hielo─ Dijo Jane, mofándose de mi con desprecio cuando Alice formó pareja con Jessica a su otro lado. Era una buena pareja para ella. Jessica estaba un poco chiflada pero realmente simpática, así que ellas al menos se divertirían intentando sacar esto adelante.

─¡Genial! No puedo esperar─ Mentí fingiendo simpatía. Con suerte si intento de verdad, de verdad intentar ser agradable con ella, ella será amable conmigo.

─No me des la lata hablándome, sé que no te importa, así que yo haré el trabajo y tu puedes ponerte conmigo en la presentación y estar guapa. ¡Espera! Olvidaba que no serás capaz de hacerlo, en realidad tendrías que ser buena para el trabajo. Um, me temo que tendré que hacer también esa parte─ Se burló, mirándome por encima y levantando su nariz.

Mi mano instintivamente se cerró en un puño. Estaba a punto de chocarlo contra su cara cuando Edward se cruzó.

─ Jane, necesito que ayudes a Martin. ─Señaló con la cabeza hacia el fondo de la clase donde Martin estaba sentado. ¡Guau! Pobre Martin. Inmediatamente, Jane se puso en pie y cogió sus libros moviéndose hacia él. Ella parecía más que aliviada al no tener que trabajar conmigo. Busqué alrededor a alguien más, pero ya estaban todos emparejados.

─Espera, pero entonces no tendré un compañero─ Noté, entrando en pánico porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar con este trabajo.

─La ayudaré yo, Señorita Swan─ Edward sonrió bondadosamente. ¿_Qué demonios_? ¿_Qué era todo esa basura de, "no me gusta estar a solas contigo"_ _entonces_? ¿_Quita mi compañera, así puedo emparejarme con él_? ─ Ángela Webber está ausente hoy, cuando vuelva puedes tenerla como compañera. Sólo te ayudaré hoy─ Añadió encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese un gran trato. Asentí sin respiración.

Estaba agradecida por no tener que trabajar con Jane, pero al mismo tiempo, preferiría trabajar con ella que con él. Hacía malditamente difícil estar cerca de él a veces con su buena arrogancia y su divertida personalidad.

Guau, va a ser una hora divertida... _¡No!_

* * *

><p><em>¡HOLA! Lo sé, pasó un moontón de tiempo, lo siento pero sigo sin computadora, se me súper dificulta poder publicar. Y al drama del cargador, ahora se le suma una mudanza imprevista. <em>

_Edward sigue mandadndo éstas señales contrarias, me dan ganas de golpearlo y después darle un abrazo a modo de consuelo. ¿A ustedes no?_

_**PrincesLynx** : ¡Hola! Jajaja, sí, yo pensaba lo mismo, éste Edward es terrible. Mmm, Jasper o creo porque Alice ya lo tiene reclamado. Pero quién dice que no aparece alguien. Habrá que esperar y leer._

_**Luu:** ¡Hola, Luu! Sí, Jake es una dulzura. Edward está dejando ver un complejo de inferioridad acá, ¿O no? Jajaja, para mí tiene más que ver con el hecho de que se cree un degenerado por haber estado con una menor, como siempre tiende a pensar lo peor de sí, a creerse un monstruo._

_**jeshu masen:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Gracias por leerla! _

**_Monikarosalez94: _**_¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste. Sí, por supuesto, pero me encuentro incapacitada para poder actualizar seguido. Antes lo hacía dos veces a la semana, ahora lo hago cuando puedo. Estoy intentando solucionarlo.__  
><em>

-O-

Muchísimas gracias por leer, por _comentar_, por los _favs_ y por _seguir_ la historia.

No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, si no lo hago antes de Navidad o Año Nuevo, les deseo unas felices fiestas, bailen, brinden y disfruten mucho. Gracias por acompañar ésta historia y por bancarme con mis tiempos.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Isabelle Rae, yo _sólo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de_ Crepúsculo, _la historia de la maravillosa_ Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites… pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento. El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también está allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros… Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos, amistad y rivalidad.<em>

**CAPÍTULO 12**

─Vamos por nuestras cosas entonces, ¿A menos que quieras mirar el teorema primero?─ Edward preguntó, levantando una ceja cuando se sentó en el asiento de Jane.

─¿No podrías solo decirme la ecuación? ─ Respondí, poniendo mala cara. Rió y negó con su cabeza.

─Podría, pero entonces tú no aprenderías, ¿Así que cuál es el punto en esto?

─Bien. ¿Dónde está el punto en aprender qué presión hace volar una botella de soda en el aire de todos modos? Difícilmente podría usar esto en la vida real. ¿Qué maldita clase de empleo voy a tener que requiera que yo sepa esta tontería? ─ Él se rió silenciosamente.

─Eres demasiado graciosa cuando estás nerviosa, pero al menos no estás sonrojándote.─ Él levantó una ceja y me sonrió con satisfacción, con lo que por supuesto inmediatamente me hizo sonrojar. ─ Oh allí está.─Él rió antes de levantarse del asiento y dirigirse a la mesa de enfrente para recoger todo el equipo que necesitábamos para hacer el experimento.

La hora pasó bastante rápido, y de hecho fue muy divertido. Edward bromeaba y en realidad hizo mucho del trabajo para mí, por lo cual yo estaba agradecida. Le observé pegándolo todo junto y añadiendo el líquido, midiendo todo con exactitud, hablando de la presión dentro de la botella y cómo el aire comprimido aumentaría.

Parecía que se divertía mientras él apuntaba números y letras con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. _¡Se veía tan malditamente caliente ahora mismo!_

─Bien, ven y haz esta parte.─ Hizo señas para que tomara la botella. La tomé vacilante no queriendo hacer nada realmente, yo era feliz dejándole hacer todo, pero supongo que yo tenía que aportar con algo.─ Bien ahora quiero que viertas esto despacio, entonces, cuando diga, vas a colocarle rápido la tapa. Las dos sustancias comenzarán a reaccionar inmediatamente, así que tienes que ser rápida con la tapa.─ Me sonrió con satisfacción mientras se paró detrás de mí.

─¿Reaccionar inmediatamente, qué significa eso?─ Pregunté ya que comencé a verter el polvo blanco que él mencionó que era el bicarbonato de sodio en el líquido amarillento-marrón con olor fétido que ya estaba en la botella. ─¿Qué es lo que hay aquí de todos modos?─ Pregunté, arrugando mi nariz. Esto se parecía un poco a la orina.

─Vinagre─ Me contestó. Asentí con la cabeza y vertí el resto del polvo de un solo golpe en vez de lentamente como él dijo. ─Mejor ponle la tapa.─ Edward se rió detrás de mí ya que esto comenzó a burbujear rápidamente.

─¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué está haciendo?─ Pregunté mientras agarraba la tapa… pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida.

Edward se rió y agarró la botella colocando su mano sobre la abertura justo cuando parecía que iba a explotar. Esto rociaba espuma amarillenta apestosa por todas partes. Se parecía un poco como una botella de champán cuando la agitas. Grité mientras que se rociaba por todas partes de mi camisa y jeans. La gente estaba aullando y escondiéndose bajo sus escritorios, riéndose mientras la botella siguió rociando. Esto estaba yendo por todas partes; entró en mi boca y mojó mi cabello. Giré y enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward mientras eso se seguía rociando en mi espalda. Yo podría oírle muerto de risa, y yo no pude menos que reírme también.

Cuando esto finalmente paró me salí de la seguridad de su cuerpo. Mi cabello goteaba y apestaba asqueroso. Edward estaba empapado también. Me sonreía con suficiencia, rodando sus ojos.

─¿Qué parte de "verterlo lento" no entendió, señorita Swan?─ Miré hacia atrás al escritorio e hice un gesto adolorido. Todo estaba empapado, las notas que yo había estado tomando mientras él trabajaba, el suelo, había espuma hasta en el techo. Me miré hacia abajo y sacudí la humedad lejos de mis manos mientras que goteaba de mis dedos. Yo parecía que acababa de salir de una fiesta de espuma de vinagre.

─Mierda. Lo siento mucho. ─ Mascullé, mirándolo atrás disculpándome. Dirigió una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo y sacudiendo gotas de vinagre de él. Él se rió tímidamente.

─Yo también hice esto cuando estaba aprendiendo, y cuide su lenguaje.─ Me sonrió con satisfacción burlonamente haciéndome reír. La campana sonó así que él miró hacia atrás a la clase quiénes reían y agarraban sus bolsos, dispuestos a irse. ─ Chicos, asegúrense de poner sus nombres en sus cohetes y colóquenlos a un costado. Trabajarán en ellos mañana de nuevo. Tal vez sería una buena idea para la gente que trabaja cerca de la señorita Swan traer un cambio de ropa─ Bromeó, dándome un codazo antes de irse al pequeño cuarto fuera de su aula. Hice rodar mis ojos por su insulto. Alice vino entonces, sacudiendo espuma de su brazo.

─Me alegro tanto de haberme movido un poco así sólo alcanzó mi brazo, ¡Porque diablos, como apestas!─ Ella rió, arrugando su nariz.

Puse mi mano en mi nariz y la olfateé estremeciéndome ya que pareció que el olor acre quemaba el interior de mi nariz. _Wow ella tiene razón. Asqueroso._

─Adivino que no me llevaras en tu coche.─ Reflexioné, pero la miré con esperanza. Ella rodó sus ojos.

─No sería la mejor amiga si te dejara toda mojada ahora, ¿O sí?─ Sonreí agradecidamente, pero Edward entró y me lanzó un paño.

─Señorita Swan, usted puede quedarse y ayudarme a limpiar su desorden. Los encargados de limpieza de la escuela no tocarán esto.─ Agitó su mano a los charcos y espuma por todas partes.

─Bien─. Fruncí el ceño y di vuelta a Alice. ─Caminaré, no me esperes.

─Puedo llevarle a casa si usted quiere─ Edward ofreció mientras pasaba el paño sobre el escritorio, mojándose con el lío que yo había hecho. Alice sonrió abiertamente.

─Genial. Tengo que hacer de niñera otra vez directamente después de la escuela así que no tengo tiempo para esperar.─ Noté con alguna medida de insatisfacción que Alice pasaba sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Edward. Fruncí el ceño, echando un vistazo en su dirección para ver que su camiseta estaba mojada y se pegaba un poco a su pecho, mostrando sus músculos.

─Te veré mañana entonces, Bella. Adiós, señor Cullen. ─ Exclamó Alice, agitando su mano sobre su hombro mientras salía veloz.

─La veo mañana, señorita Brandom─ Contestó él distraído, todavía secando la espuma. Me volví atrás a la mesa y miré a Edward disculpándome.

─¿En verdad hiciste esto cuando estabas haciendo este experimento?─ Pregunté con curiosidad. Asintió. Una sonrisa maliciosa se estiró despacio a través de su cara.

─Sí, pero lo mío fue hecho apropósito, y apunté la botella hacia las animadoras. ─Me reí tontamente.

─ Pervertido─ Era un típico comentario de Edward.─ ¿Sabías que esto me pasaría a mí? ─ Él sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

─Diablos sí, te dije "viértelo despacio y ten la tapa lista". Yo sabía que no tendrías la paciencia de verterlo lento. ¿Por qué crees que me escondí detrás de ti?─ Bromeó, levantándome una ceja. Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

─Estúpido.─ Él hizo una pequeña reverencia como si fuera un elogio y rió.

─¿Tienes cinco dólares?─ Me preguntó de repente, cavando en su bolsillo. Negué con mi cabeza. _No llevaba en mi nada de dinero hoy_.

─No, ¿Por qué?

─Debe de haber un estudiante de primer año que podríamos pagarle para hacer esto─ Bromeó él. Estallé en carcajadas y fui al fregadero en su cuarto fuera del aula y enjuague mi paño así podría continuar con la limpieza. Tomó aproximadamente veinte minutos liberarnos de toda la espuma, pero aun así el aula entera olía a vinagre.

Limpiamos en silencio; robé pequeños vistazos a su cuerpo mientras él limpiaba la mesa. Miré la manera en que sus bíceps se doblaban y tensaban, la forma en que su camiseta subía un poco, exponiendo su estómago cuando él se paró sobre el escritorio y se estiró para limpiar el lío del techo. Sentí mi aliento atrapado en mi garganta ya que imaginaba recorrer con mi lengua por todo su abdomen esculpido.

Estaba tan perdida en mi propio mundo que no me percaté que estaba de pie allí sin movimiento, contemplándole como una completa idiota.

─Bella, no puedes mirarme así─ Murmuró, viéndose afligido mientras que brincó fuera de la mesa aterrizando elegantemente sobre las puntas de su pies. Me sonrojé, pero no alejé mi mirada de él, yo no podía. _Le deseaba tanto._

─¿Por qué no?─ Desafié, y luego inmediatamente me sentí estúpida. Él frunció el ceño.

─Porque soy tu profesor y tú eres un menor. Tenemos que olvidar lo que pasó y sólo comportarnos como profesor y estudiante.

─¿Y si la estudiante está loca por su profesor?─ Rebatí, mordiendo mi labio mientras que mis hormonas parecían apoderarse de mi boca._ Ups, ¿Por qué diablos dije eso?_

─Entonces la estudiante tiene que guardárselo para ella.─Él sacudió su cabeza y entró pavoneándose al pequeño cuarto al lado de su aula.

Suspiré y me senté en el borde del escritorio mientras el rechazo me inundaba otra vez. _¿P__or qué me puse en esa situación, por qué le dije eso? ¿Realmente me gusta sentirme rechazada? Tal vez soy masoquista y me gusta el dolor de ser humillada._

Él salió un par de minutos más tarde en una camiseta limpia y seca. Me lanzó un suéter. Sonreí agradecidamente. Mordía mi labio mientras me miré hacia abajo, estaba empapada hasta los huesos, no podría sólo ponérmelo encima de mi camiseta porque arruinaría su suéter. Puse el suéter en el escritorio y agarré la orilla de mi camiseta, jalándolo sobre mi cabeza quedándome sólo con mi sujetador. Cuando alcé la vista a Edward, él estaba de pie sólo allí mirándome. Una mirada de deseo estaba clara a través de su rostro haciendo mi cuerpo hormiguear por todas partes y a mi estómago sentir mariposas.

_Sonreí maliciosamente. _

─Edward,no puedes mirarme así─ Bromeé, usando las palabras que él me había dicho. Asintió despacio, sin quitar sus ojos de mi cuerpo.

─Lo sé.─ Sonreí abiertamente y baje el suéter por mi cabeza, interrumpiendo su mirada lujuriosa. Me sentí un poco mejor de saber que no era sólo yo la que sentía esta atracción. No importaba si quiera que su atracción por mí fuera sólo sexual, y no la conexión que sentía hacia él. Me agradaba que le gustara mi cuerpo, aun si eso era todo lo que le gustara de mí. Él suspiró profundamente y miró lejos. ─ Vamos, entonces, te llevaré a casa.─ Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Agarré mi bolso y mis notas arruinadas y lo seguí detrás. Cuando me puse a su lado, él miró abajo a mis notas y sonrió. ─¿Podrás leerlo?─ Me encogí de hombros.

─No sé, con suerte se secarán bien, y puedo sólo copiarlos en papel de mejor olor.─ Arrugué mi nariz al fuerte olor de vinagre que nos seguía a ambos por el vestíbulo. Él se encogió de hombros.

─Si no puedes leerlos entonces yo podría ayudarte a escribir algo más.

─¿En la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo, verdad?─ Bromeé, riéndome tontamente.

─Sí, creo que eso es una idea buena.─ Él sonrió abiertamente con timidez. Le seguí afuera a su coche y miré dentro con una sonrisa en mi cara. Era un desorden otra vez. Parecía que la cosa de mantener limpio el coche sólo duró mientras estábamos saliendo, y ahora regresó a sus viejos hábitos.

─Buen trabajo con el coche, cerdo.─ Él rió.

─¿Quieres caminar a casa, o terminaste de insultar mis habilidades de limpieza?─ Me sonrió con satisfacción retadoramente.

─Terminé con los insultos. No quiero caminar a casa. ¿Quieres que yo me quite mis jeans así no arruino tu asiento?─ Ofrecí, mirando hacia mis jeans todavía húmedos. Él negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

─No, definitivamente déjate los jeans puestos. Está bien, sólo entra.─Caminó hacia su lado mientras yo agarré el par de latas de soda de mi asiento y los puse en el suelo junto con los papeles y envolturas de caramelo. Lancé mi bolso a la parte de atrás y me senté mirando el desastre en el suelo, riéndome con incredulidad.

─Edward, ¿Cómo diablos puedes comer toda esta chatarra y todavía mantenerte en forma?─ Pregunté, haciendo señas al suelo. Había allí fácilmente diez diferentes envolturas de caramelo vacío desechadas desordenadamente. Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

─Tengo mucho tiempo en mis manos así que ejercito mucho. Todavía doy las clases en la pista de esquí así que eso también es como una forma de ejercicio.─ Sonreí por ello.

─¿Has comenzado alguna pelea de bolas de nieve últimamente?─ Pregunté. Sonreí abiertamente ya que recordé nuestra primera cita apropiada. Todavía una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Él se rió.

─No, no hay chicas rebeldes allí que les guste ser golpeadas con nieve. Además, tengo que echar a la gente que comienza luchas de nieve, está contra reglas de la compañía.

─Así que si yo fuera allí una noche mientras estas trabajando, y comienzo una guerra de nieve, sería echada fuera?─ Puse en duda, sonriendo con satisfacción en él. Él sonrió abiertamente.

─No, pero podrías perder por una paliza.─ Me reí ante el desafío de su voz. Si mi memoria no me falla, Edward disfrutó de aquella noche casi tanto como yo. _Bien, yo pensaba en ese entonces que lo hizo de todos modos._

─Tal vez si.─ Le meneé mis cejas. Estábamos casi en mi casa ahora, y yo estaba un poco decepcionada. Esta era la primera vez que él había estado así conmigo desde que rompimos. No quería que se terminara. Había tenido una semana sin él, y yo no quería otra. Aunque no dependía de mí, él fue el que rompió conmigo, y no al revés, entonces yo no tenía ninguna opción en el asunto, mucho para mí desilusión.

Él se detuvo fuera de mi casa y paró el motor, dándose vuelta para estar enfrente de mí. Tenía el rostro ligeramente afligido otra vez. ¿_Él tampoco quiere que este momento se termine_? ¿_O son sólo ilusiones de mi parte_?

Él se inclinó por el hueco entre los asientos, hurgando atrás por mi bolso. Cuando él se enderezó estaba mucho más cerca de mí por como él estaba inclinado. Sus ojos se engancharon con los míos haciendo a mi cuerpo entero arder de la excitación. De repente sentí como si alguien hubiera soltado cien mariposas en mi estómago. Su aliento soplaba a través de mi rostro haciendo mis labios hormiguear con la necesidad de tenerlo presionado a mí.

Él no se alejó, sólo se quedó allí mirándome, como yo lo miraba a él. _Oh, Edward, por favor bésame_. No me importaba que él fuera un profesor, o que yo fuera un menor. Cuando algo es lo correcto tu sólo lo sientes, y definitivamente lo sentía, mi cuerpo entero lo sentía. Él era el único para mí. El único que me enloquecería y me haría reír aun cuando yo estuviera triste. Él era el único que quisiera que me abrazara cuando llorara, el único al que quisiera llamar cuando tuviera noticias felices. Él era simplemente _el_ único.

Apenas podía respirar. Quise lanzar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y aplastar mis labios contra los suyos. Quería que me abrazara y me dijera que buscaríamos alguna manera, que él lo resolvería porque él me quería tanto como yo lo hacía.

Me miraba dulce, tiernamente, justo como él solía mirarme. Podía sentir que mi corazón se estrellaba en mi pecho mientras que sus ojos miraron veloz a mis labios una fracción de segundo antes de volver a los míos. Sus cautivantes ojos mieles me atraparon en su intensa mirada mientras que comenzó despacio a aproximar poco a poco su rostro más cerca del mío. Sonreí y avance también.

Justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a una pulgada, mi teléfono sonó. Edward brincó hacia atrás rápidamente en su propio asiento, que casi se apretó contra la puerta en un intento de estar más lejos de mí. Fruncí el ceño mientras que mi corazón se hundió hasta mis dedos del pie. Tan cerca sin embargo tan lejos. Su rostro se endureció de nuevo y yo sabía que el momento había terminado. Yo no conseguiría otra posibilidad porque él no me quería. Eso fue sólo la tensión sexual que chispeó. Eso era todo lo que yo era para él, algo de diversión con lo que podría entretenerse y darse un gusto.

─Deberías ir adentro y contestar eso.─ Él volteó al parabrisas y arrancó el coche antes de agarrar el volante tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Suspiré y asentí. Yo no dejaría que esto me molestara de nuevo. Tenía que aferrarme a la comprensión que había tenido durante el fin de semana, cosas peores pasan a la gente todo el tiempo y ellos se las apañan. Nuestro rompimiento no era una tragedia, era sólo algo desafortunado, pero era parte de la vida. El desamor era algo que superarías con el tiempo. Sólo recé por poderlo olvidar pronto porque este dolor era casi insoportable.

─Gracias por traerme.─ Agarré mi bolso y salí trepando del coche sin mirar su estúpido guapo rostro otra vez cuando me dirigí hacia dentro. No me molesté en contestar mi celular, yo le llamaría a quien quiera que fuera. No quería hablar con la persona que arruinó mi beso con Edward. Técnicamente no era su culpa, pero yo no podía menos que estar un poco enojada con quien quiera que fuera.

Mis padres no estaban en casa entonces me fui directamente arriba y me dirigí a la ducha para lavarme y quitarme el olor a vinagre. Cuando estuve de pie bajo el agua de la ducha reviví el momento en el coche. ¿_Me hubiera besado si mi teléfono celular no hubiera sonado_? ¿_Si él me hubiera besado eso significaría que pudríamos estar juntos, o él sólo le habría restado importancia justo después como si fuera un desliz_? _Tal vez él me habría besado y comprendido que yo era la única que él quería también, y me hubiera pedido otra oportunidad_. Estuve de pie bajo el agua durante una buena media hora sólo representando "lo que podría haber sido" en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Enero trajo un nuevo capítulo y un cargador para mi computadora! Así que ahora tengo que ponerme al día con los capítulos para poder volver a actualizar seguido.<p>

-o-

**Luu:** ¡Sí! Pero bueno, cada loco con su tema(?. Mmm, bueno, quizás tengas razón, quizás no... ¡Qué copado cómo relacionas todo! n.n Mmm, te lo regalaría, pero no es mío. ¿Cuándo cumplís? Junto firmas para pedírselo a Queen Steph(? Jaja ¡Besos!

**PrincesLynx:** Mmmm, ¡Veremos quién aparece en el radar!

**Lupis93:** ¡Tiempo al tiempo! ;)

-o-

Capítulo interesante, ¿No creen? ¿Qué piensan que hubiera pasado si el teléfono de Bella no hubiera sonado?

Se viene, de a poco, la parte picante.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por _leer_, por los _reviews_, los _favs_ y los _follows. _

Gracias por haber acompañado la adaptación éste año que pasó. Espero que hayan pasado unas fiestas rodeados de su familia y de mucho, mucho amor y espero también que éste año que empieza sea mil veces mejor que el año que se fue.

_Que tengan un espléndido dos mil quince. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
